Paranormal Academia
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve obligée d'aller vivre avec des personnages de creepypastas, de jeux vidéos et des monstres en tout genres. Humour, action, magie et amours compliqués seront au rendez-vous.
1. Chapitre 1 Un ticket urgent pour l'Acadé

ticket urgent pour l'Académie

Certaines personnes vous diront que j'étais une personnes studieuse et plutôt froide ,mes meilleures amies vous diront que j'étais la connerie incarnée avec une pointe de psychopathie. Certaines personnes diront que c'est mieux pour tout le monde que je soit allée la bas , mes meilleures amies diront que c'est cool que j'ai trouvée ma place dans ce monde. Certaines personnes veulent tout oublier de moi, mes meilleures amies veulent me rendre visite régulièrement et gardent le contact avec moi.

Je vais vous raconter ce qui m'arrive mais avant toutes choses, je vais me présenter.

Je m'appelle Léa , je suis née en août 2000, j'ai 15 ans, je suis en seconde professionnelle cuisine dans un lycée hôtelier. Je suis quelqu'un de banal physiquement: je suis brune et frisée, j'ai les yeux marrons foncés en général et je mesure 1,68 m.

Je ne montre pas souvent mes sentiments au lycée , je suis souvent blasée, par contre avec mes amies du collège, je suis tout le temps pliée de rire.

Je n'aime pas trop montrer mes sentiments au lycée mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rire et de sourire.

C'est plutôt d'un point de vue mental que je ne suis pas banale: je suis capable de communiquer avec des esprits, mais depuis quelques mois, de puissantes entités me rendent visite régulièrement et j'ai du mal a leur donner une raison de interentreprises à âce à ce don , je peux utiliser mon aura pour créer un clone protecteur, apposer des sceaux ou invoquer un ange gardien ou une entité. Seuls mes amies sot au courant de ça mais beaucoup de monde sait que je m'intéresse aux creepypastas et aux cas SCP dont la chaîne Youtube Pourquoi avoir peur (allez y jeter un œil) me fait connaître pas mal de creepypastas et de deep web stores très intéressantes et malheureusement pas très connues.

J'ai également des pulsions meurtrières depuis mon année de troisième.

Niveaux santé je porte un corset à cause d'une scoliose et j'ai des crampes profondes au niveaux de mes hanches et de mes cuisses.

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je peux commencer à vous raconter mon histoire.

 **Lundi 9 mai 2016:**

La journée était normale, commencer à 10h avec deux heures d'espagnol puis avoir AE de 13h30 à 16h et finir à 17h30 avec une heure franç à mon habitude, je vais m'installer dans mon petit coin au CDI et je lis les mangas oui j'adore les mangas.

C'est quand on devait aller manger que tout s'est compliqué,vers 18h15, je suis descendue avec Célia et Camille pour passer aux casiers .C'est à ce moment que j'ai ressentie une présence étrange, je me suis tournée vers le couloir et là, j'ai vue Pupet,LE pupet de fnaf 2.

J'ai commencé à reculer doucement vers le hall tout en le regardant, mais ils se mis à foncer en hurlant,je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvait mais Pupet était aussi rapide que je l'imaginait , il me plaqua au sol quand je fut au milieu du hall et tout les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

Je me débattais comme une folle pour éviter qu'il plaque sa main griffue sur moi.

-LACHE MOI! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX?

-Toonnnn ââââme

A cet instant, prise d'une peur intense, je sens mon aura monter en moi et je décide de l'expulser pour connaître son effet sur Pupet.

-DEGAGE! et a cet instant , toute l'aura accumulée s'est expulsé sous forme d'onde choc et Pupet fut projeté contre la grande baie vitrée.

Pupet se releva et se transforma en nightmare Pupet de Fnaf 4 et fonça sur moi. Je releva mes mains du sol et dressa rapidement le plus haut possible et la , des sortes de tentacules noires sortirent du sol et transpercèrent Pupet et le souleva à 3 mètres du sol.

J'avais le souffle court quand un garçon qui semblait avoir 17 ans s'approcha de moi, il regarda tout les surveillants présent et leur dit.

-Il faut qu'elle nous rejoigne, je m'occuperait d'alerter ses parents plus tard.

Les surveillants acquiescent d'un hochement de tête et le garçon me pris le bras.

-écoute, tu n'est plus en sécurité ici, il va falloir que tu me suive.

-D'accord, je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. Dis je tout de même sous le choc

Le garçon me pris la main et soudain nous nous retrouvons devant un immense portail qui donnait sur un gigantesque manoir.

Sur le portail, je lus l'inscription "PARANORMAL ACADEMIA"

-Il faut que tu aille voir le directeur. Me dit posément le garçon en baissant la capuche qu'il portait.

Son visage était blanc, ses paupières étaient brûlées et avait un sourire permanent.

-Vous êtes Jeff the killer je me trompe?

-...oui, pourquoi, tu a peur?

-Je devrai?

Jeff m'accompagna chez le directeur sans dire un mot.

En ouvrant la porte, je découvris Slenderman assis sur un grand fauteuil.

Je le trouvait plutôt réconfortant.

-Assied toi je te pris . Me dit Slender en pointant un petit fauteuil.

-Pourquoi je suis ici? Une humaine n'a rien à faire ici, je me trompe? Dis-je en m'asseyant.

-C'est vrai que tu est la première humaine a se trouver c'est parce que tu est spéciale que tu est ici.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial? Je suis une humaine qui a quelques problèmes rien de plus.

-Justement c'est aussi à cause ça que tu est ici. Vois-tu ,le don que tu possède est bien plus puissant que la normale, à ton âge tu n'est pas censée avoir cette puissance et autant d'énemis dans le monde spectral .

Tu est aussi une des rares personnes qui pense qu'il reste encore un peu de magie sur Terre, tu est une des rares personnes qui s'intéressent autant aux creepypastas et au SCP, ton imagination et tes émotions sont les deux clés de tes pouvoirs.C'est pour apprendre à en tirer le meilleur partis que tu est ici.

-ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en moins d'une heure mais j'ai très bien saisi la une question, comment vous aller faire pour expliquer ça à mes parents et à mes amis?Sans compter le lycée, qui va devoir expliquer la situation?

-Nous allons tous les convoquer demain, mais c'est surtout à toi de décider si tu veux rester ici ou si tu veux repartir.

-Pour l'instant je veux bien rester ici.

-Très bien, pour l'instant il faudrait que tu aille te reposer car demain risque d'être une longue journée. Jeff va t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Ma chambre?

-On se doutait que l'on devrait te ramener ici tôt ou tard.

-Aller viens Léa. Me dit Jeff.

-Oui, au revoir monsieur.

Arrivé devant ma chambre, Jeff me dit

-Elle gardera cette apparence le temps qu'on sache si tu reste ou pas. Dort bien.

-Merci, à demain peut-être.


	2. Chapter 2 Une première nuit mouvementée

première nuit mouvementée

La porte se referma et je retrouva dans une pièce recouverte d'une matière qui ressemble a un matelas. Je me coucha en prenant la couverture qui était posée au centre de la grande pièce qui mesurait à vue d'œil 10 mètres sur 13 avec un plafond de 3 mètres.

Je me coinça dans un des angles au fond de la pièce je retira mon corset et je commença à m'endormir quand soudain,je ressenti cette sensation caractéristique d'oppression, je vis à 5 mètres de moi cette saloperie de femme qui m'a harcelé pendant mon mois de stage en Janvier 2016. Elle me faisait un peu penser a The grudge mais en plus adulte et avec moins de cheveux et d'habits.

J'entrepris de me lever quand elle fonça sur moi, mon aura n'a aucun effet sur elle alors j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je mis à courir dans les couloirs sans faire de bruits comme à mon habitude.

« Bon cette chose craint la lumière mais l'éclairage est contrôlée par Slender, je n'ai qu'a tenir jusqu'au lever du soleil. »

Je courait en prenant les couloirs au hasard et je regardais régulièrement derrière moi pour savoir si la femme me suivait toujours.

Soudain, au moment de prendre un virage avec des escaliers, je percuta quelqu'un de très grand, il mesurait environ 2 mètres et semblait être un squelette.

-Rien de cassé? Sa voix était aiguë et sonnait excité et joyeux.

-hhh-hhhh non mais il faut que tu te cache, y a une femme qui me poursuit et qui a l'air de m'en vouloir. Lui dis-je le souffle court.

-D'accord essaie de te cacher en bas et moi je vais suivre ton conseil.

La femme rampait rapidement vers moi et je repartis rapidement , elle ne s'occupa pas du squelette de 2 mètres.

Arrivé en bas, je pris un couloir et me cacha rapidement sous un escalier.

Je me penche pour voir si la femme était dans le couloir, ne la voyant pas, je me retourna et je la vis à 2 mètres de moi.

Je fit un bond et je détala dans le couloir et je vis une porte menant à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, je vis le soleil qui commençait à se lever, il ne manquait que quelques minutes pour que l'académie soit éclairé par le soleil. La femme se leva soudainement et bondit vers moi, il ne lui restait que quelques instants pour me prendre. Je fit un grand bond en arrière tout en la regardant et je tombais au sol sur le dos. La lumière du soleil éclaira toute la cour et au contact des ses rayons, la femme disparu dans un nuage de poussière noire.

Je me releva, le sourire aux lèvres, je me mis a marcher en direction de ma chambre, les jambes meurtries, et je me rappela que la journée commençait à 7 heures et qu'il était environ 6 heures. Arrivée dans mon couloir, je m'effondra par terre et m'endormis aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3 Une journée riche en émotions

**Mardi 10 Mai:**

Je me réveille dans ma chambre baignée dans la lumière du jour. Slender se tenait accroupit devant moi.

-Apparemment ta nuit était mouvementé d'après ce que m'a dit un élève, il t'a trouvé étalée dans le couloir ce matin, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que la journée commencerai cet après midi.

-Hmmmm il est quelle heure?

-Midi, vu que tu est habillée je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au réfectoire.

-Et merrrrr...credi , ça commence bien.

Slender se mit à rire et m'emmena devant le réfectoire.

-Bon je te laisse découvrir les autres pensionnaires, nous sommes une trentaine.

-Merci monsieur.

Je poussa la porte et commençais à choisir mon repas, le cuistot nous préparait tout a la demande et instantanément. Je lui demanda un plat de canard laqué avec du riz et des légumes avec une doraiaki en dessert. Une fois mon repas en main, j'examinai rapidement le réfectoire, pas mal d'élèves étaient présent mais il en manquait une dizaine. Je m'installa sur le bout de la table la plus isolée et je me mis a manger, les élèves présents me dévisageaient, je trouve ça plutôt normal vu que je suis la seule , un groupe de 6 squelettes débarqua, je reconnu Papyrus et Sans, Blueberry Sans et Swap Papyrus et Fell Sans et Fell étaient comme je les imaginaient mais je préfère ne pas les appeler pour éviter la confusion.

Soudain je vis Papyrus s'asseoir en face de moi avec un grand plat de spaghettis avec un tiramisu.

-Alors comme ça on dort dans les couloirs? Me dit-il avec un ton blagueur et un grand sourire.

-Bha il avait l'air confortable ce couloir! Dis-je en riant

Les autres Sans et Papyrus s'asseyèrent autour de moi.

-Alors c'est toi l'humaine dont Paps nous parlait ce matin?Dit Sans

-Apparemment oui vu que je suis la seule humaine.

-Tu nous a fait gagner une grasse mat' en tout cas. Dit Swap Papyrus

-Parlez pour vous!

-Sinon , c'est quoi ton nom et ton surnom? Me demanda Fell Sans.

-Déjà? Bon je m'appelle Léa, mais on m'appelle petit chat ou neko sama.

-Sans

-Papyrus ou Paps

-Swap Papyrus ou Swap Paps

-Blueberry Sans ou Blue

-Fell Sans

-Fell Papyrus ou Fell Paps.

-Vous êtes rapide pour vouloir faire connaissance en à peine 10 minutes.D'habitude on ne me remarque pas ou on me rejette.

-On dirait pas comme ça. Me dit Paps

-On cache tous un caractère différent de celui que l'on laisse voir aux autres.

-Tu arrive a les voir? Me demandèrent Fell Paps et Swap Paps

-Je fait mon propre diagnostic.

-Tu peux faire les nôtres? Me demande Blue les yeux brillants.

-Hmmm Sans par exemple, tu porte beaucoup d'attention aux choses que fait et à tes proches, tu es quelqu'un de protecteur et de tu sais également te détendre et faire rire les autres.

-En plein dans le mille! Me dit-il

-Papyrus, dans le fond , tu a besoin de la présence de Sans et des autres car tu a peur de les perdre.

-Tout juste...

-Blue, tu n'aime pas utiliser ta force de manière agressive et tu préfère l'utiliser de manière médicale car tu manque de confiance en toi, c'est pour ça Swap Paps t'enquiquine, c'est pour faire prendre confiance en toi car il s'inquiète pour toi et ta santé.

Blue et Swap Paps restèrent muets.

-Quand à vous Fell Paps et Fell Sans, vous ne vous sentez pas bien dans votre peau et vous avez peur de vous faire piétiner, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous paraissez durs envers les autres. Mais au fond vous êtes relativement doux et sympathiques. Je me trompe?

-C'est juste me dit Fell Paps

-Tu fais comment? Me demande Fell Sans

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça .

-En tout cas, bienvenue dans notre groupe! Dit Sans

-Tu est sur? Vous ne savez rien de moi...

-Et bien tu va nous raconter! Dit Blue qui semblait très curieux

-Je suis quelqu'un d'apparence froide et studieuse,ce qui ne m'empêche pas de rire et de me détendre. Je ne veux pas montrer mes émotions pour éviter que l'on détecte une faiblesse chez moi.J'ai parfois des pulsions meurtrières mais j'ai toujours réussie à garder le contrôler. Je pense avoir perdu la notion d'aimer quelqu'un à cause d'un événement passé, le preuve , je ne ressens rien pour les trois personnes qui m'ont fait des déclarations plutôt subtiles mais je porpite de mon célibat. Donc ma question est: acceptez vous un monstre comme moi dans vos rangs?

-Bien sur qu'on t'accepte! Me répondirent-ils tous en coeur

-Vous êtes sincères, ça s'entend, merci beaucoup... Dis-je en essuyant une petite larme.

Blue me tapota alors dans le dos

-Hé pleure pas ! Allez on va te montrer l'unique salle ou on a les cours "généraux".

-Je vous suis.

En allant vers la salle de cours,je remarqua un tableau avec des avis de recherches, je reconnu Pupet, Error Sans et la tête de eyes parmi les autres avis.

-Notre boulot sera de les tuer?

-Oui et non, me dis Fell Sans, on peux les tuer mais en fait il faudrait surtout prévenir nos supérieurs pour les juger et les exiler.

-Ho...

Arrivés dans le grand amphithéâtre, Sans me dit.

-Vu que tu est nouvelle, reste près de nous, les autres élèves ne manqueront pas une occasion de te chercher des noises, mais dès qu'ils comprendront que tu fait partie de notre groupe, ils te laisseront tranquille.

-Aucunes objections la dessus! Au fait, qu'est-ce qui est prévu cet après midi?

Fell Paps prit la parole

-Tout de suite, c'est le cours de réactions aux situations, ensuite il y a une pause de quinze minutes, on t'emmènera choisir tes 3 mallettes de style de vêtements, après c'est le cour d'endurance au combat qui dure 2 heures ensuite il y a une pause d'un heure et demie,tes proches seront convoqués à ce moment la. Ensuite on dîne et après il y a une fête de prévue si tu reste.

-Une fête?

-Oui ce sera un énorme karaoké dansant, tu sais chanter j'espère?

-Un peu, ça dépend des chansons.

-Cool , allez on va s'installer, on va former un cercle autour de toi ok?

-Ok ça me va.

Une fois le cercle protecteur formé autour de moi , je sentis une vague de sûreté et de détente monter en moi.

Sans qui était assis à ma droite me prévint d'une chose

-Le prof va essayer de te ridiculiser en te posant des situations très dures, on t'aidera au besoin.

J'aquiesa d'un mouvement de tête quand le prof découvris Ben drowned en professeur.

Les autres élèves s'assirent dans la salle, il y avait des loups garous, des vampires, des minotaures et des animaux mutants. Il y avait à peine 10 filles en me je suis bien entourée.

Mais le prof me regarda avec un petit sourire mauvais.

-Bien , aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, une allons voir si elle peux suivre nos cours.

Des ricanements se firent entendre aux quatre coins de la salle mais je restai blasée devant cette attaque et me tins prête pour la suite.

-Bien reprit le prof, vous êtes confrontés à cette femme: elle représentait la femme araignée de The evil withing.

Quelle est votre réaction?

Un bref silence s'interposa et Ben me regarda.

-Pourquoi ne répondriez vous pas à cette question?Dit-il en me regardant.

Je respire un grand coup pour que ma voie se fasse entendre et je me lance.

-Il faudrait d'abord l'immobiliser avec un carreau gelant, il faudra profiter de son immobilité pour brûler tous les cadavres présents dans les alentours car on aura beau la tuer des centaines de fois, elle pourra ressortir d'un cadavre si on ne l'a pas brûlé. Il faut donc de bonnes capacités visuelles et inspecter le plus rapidement possible chaque recoins de l'endroit ou l'on se trouve. Quand tout les corps seront brûlés , on peux s'occuper de cette femme si on n'a pas gâché nos munitions avant.

Ben me regarda , stupéfait puis repris son cours en posant des situations aux élèves de temps en temps. Swap Paps qui est assis à ma gauche leva son pouce en signe de bravo.

Lors de la pause , Blue et Fell Sans m'accompagnèrent dans la salle ou je devait choisir mes mallettes de style.

Je choisi celle qui avait un style rock punk gothique,une autre qui portait des motifs asiatiques et d'animes et celle qui avait des motifs simples et décontractés. Les mallettes furent téléportés dans ma chambre dès que je les aies touchés. Puis on rejoigna les autres devant le bâtiment de sport, Fell Paps me prévint:

-Peu de monde arrive à tenir les deux heures donc si tu ne peux plus tenir tu t'arrête ok?

J'hoche la tête en signe de réponse. Laughing Jack était le prof d'endurance, il nous tendait des tenues de sport a chacun avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

Mon habitude asociale et timide me fit me changer dans un coin isolé des fille qui ressemblait a Miku dans Bacterial contamination se changeait à côté de moi, apparemment elle devait être mal vue dans l'établissement. Je lui offrit un petit sourire amical et elle me le rendit à ma surprise. Je finissais de me changer lorsqu'une louve garou vint à ma rencontre tout sourire.

-Salut je suis Erica,bienvenue à l'Académie, c'était trop fort ce que tu a fait en cours tout à l'heure , j'espère que tu va tenir à ce cours!

-Merci Erica , je suis Léa.

-Miku!Souris à la nouvelle elle va se sentir exclue sinon!

-heuuuu je vais y aller moi!

Je sortit rapidement pour éviter la confusion et je découvris un immense gymnase. Tout les élèves étaient devant LJ, je m'avança donc vers eux et je découvris des noms sur le tableau.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît! dit LJ, vous allez effectuer un combat chacun et vous finirez par les combats d'endurance !

Premier combat,Léa contre Hector!

Mes amis squelettes me lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire "fais gaffe tu va morfler". Regard que j'ai vite compris en voyant mon adversaire, un loup garou qui me dépassait d'une quinzaine de centimètres et laissait voir une musculature imposante. Je devait compter sur mes réflexes et ma rapidité si je ne voulait pas finir en sang.

-Pas de bol pour toi ptite crevette, tu ferai mieux d'abandonner tout de suite!

-Je rappelle que tout les coups sont permis sauf les coups mortels! Dit LJ

-Plutôt crever que de te laisser gagner par forfait ! Dis-je froidement à mon adversaire.

-COMMENCEZ!

Hector bondi sur moi avec une extraordinaire rapidité, je me baissa pour esquiver et porta à son nez mon coup de paume, mon adversaire tomba à terre et des rires fusèrent. Hector se releva le nez en sang et faucha mes jambes, ma tête cogna lourdement au sol, je me relève complètement sonnée et vis Hector toutes griffes dehors pour me mettre au tapis. Au moment ou il allait m'atteindre,je décide d'utiliser sa vitesse pour le plaquer au sol , une fois a terre j'utilisa la même technique que pour Puppet sauf que je décida de le bloquer entre les tentacules. J'en fit sortir une de ma main et la pointa sur lui.

-Alors, tu abandonne ou tu veux risquer ta vie? Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

-Hhhh-hhhh j'abandonne...

Des sifflements se firent entendre et je décida de m'installer auprès de mes amis en libérant mon adversaire de son étreinte.

Mes amis n'eurent aucuns mal à remporter leurs vint le moment du combat d'endurance et je retrouva face à Fell Paps. Je lus dans son regard de l'inquiétude et de la peine, le miens lui fit comprendre de se donner à fond. On enchaîna les techniques de corps à corps classiques pendant une heure,mais LJ ordonna d'utiliser la magie pour la dernière demi-heure, c'est alors que Paps fit sortir des os rouges et tranchants du sol. L'un d'eux m'érafla le visage et je brisa l'un des os pour m'en servir de lame tandis que je nous coinçais dans un espace étroit, je commençai à lancer de sérieuses offensives lorsque mes jambes me lancèrent, signe de crampes.

-Arrête toi Léa, tu n'a plus la force de continuer les 10 dernières minutes...

-Raison de plus pour me surpasser!

Je tenta alors de l'atteindre au niveau du visage mais il para tant de bien que mal mes attaques mais je recula soudainement pour lancer un ultime assaut .

-STOOOOP! hurla LJ pour signaler la fin du cours

C'est alors que Paps et moi, nous nous retrouvèrent collés, nos armes aux niveaux de nos gorges.

Je recula lentement en retirant mon arme ,il fit de même . Mais je marchait trop bizarrement pour faire mine de ne pas être blessée.C'est alors que Fell Paps me pris dans ses bras pour m'emmener devant les vestiaires.

-Tu porte les filles maintenant? Lança Fell Sans avec un sourire

-Non seulement les jolies célibataires talentueuses!Dit-il en riant

-C'est pas une raison!Je doit endurer cette douleur! M'écriais-je

-Aller tu râlera après, change toi vite parce que tu a rendez-vous.

Il me posa et je me changea rapidement en remarquant que certaines filles me lançaient des regards noirs.

«Elles doivent en pincer pour Fell Paps ,les ennuis vont pas tarder à arriver.»

Au moment ou je sort des vestiaires, mon porteur repris son boulot et m'emmena dans le bureau de Slender suivi de toute sa bande.

Mes parents et mes frères et sœur ainsi que Johanna, Alice et Océane étaient pré la tête qu'ils tirent tous, on à déjà du tout leur expliqué.

-Léa, l'heure du choix est arrivé,me dit posément Slender, bien évidement nous respecterons tous ton choix, mais tu doit savoir que si tu reste, tu pourra toujours rendre visite à tes proches de temps en temps et que si tu part, rien ne t'empêche de revenir ici .

-Mon choix est déjà fait, je reste ici.

Mes proches me regardèrent avec un regard plein de larmes.

Alice, aussi étonnant soit il, fut la première à parler.

-Tu va nous manquer tu sais... promet nous juste que tu ne mourra pas.

-T'en fait pas pour ça, regarde un peu mes nouveaux amis, ils ne vous remplaceront jamais mais je peux te garantir qu'ils me conserveront telle que je suis! Ditent lui que je craint rien avec eux!

Jojo et Ocè parlèrent avec un ton joueur.

-C'est sur qu'elle craint rien avec eux! Dit Jojo

-Et puis si il lui arrive un truc on leur fera payer cher! Renchérit Océ

Mes trois amies se jetèrent dans mes bras en larmes et me firent jurer de les voir de temps en temps.

Suite à ça, seule ma mère prit la parole.

-Léa...j'aurai tellement voulu te croire.. à propos de certaines chose, j'aurai voulu mieux comprendre ce que tu ressentais, mais je veux que tu devienne forte pour continuer à vivre longtemps. Alors promet moi que tu fera attention à toi.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

-Je te le promet, et puis je ne suis pas seule ici et je pourrai vous voir de temps en temps.

Ma mère s'écarta et essuya ses larmes.

-Je suis prête à la laisser ici mais vous devez me promettre de prendre soin d'elle. Dit-elle à l'attention des mes nouveaux amis.

Ils hochèrent la tête positivement en signe de réponse.

-Bien, je crois que nous somment fixés désormais. Dit Slender, Léa, tu est officiellement admise à la paranormal académia!

Sur ses mots , mes amis et ma familles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues en les voyant disparaitres au loin. Sans me tapota le dos et je souris en essuyant mes larmes.

On se redirigea vers nos chambres pour se préparer pour la soirée et je me rendis compte que leurs chambres étaient dans le même couloir que moi et que nous étions voisins.

Ma chambre était changée en mon ancienne chambres mais en plus spacieuse et possédait une salle de bain avec douche, toilettes et lavabo.

Je pris ma douche en me lavant les cheveux. Je les séchât et je me choisie une tenue qui comportait un pantacourt en jean ou étaient accrochées trois chaînes en métal argenté, un débardeur noir avec l'inscription "MAD ANGEL" en fils blanc sur le devant, un sweat à capuche qui possédait de la fourrure sur la capuche que j'attacha à ma taille au cas ou et une paire de basket montantes grises avec une bande violette métallisée.

Je laissa tomber mes cheveux sur mes épaules et je m'assis sur mon clic-clac que j'avais préparé en lit et je me mit à réfléchir à la journée de demain quand j'entendis le bruis de quelqu'un qui court. Et soudain je vis Blueberry Sans courir vers moi avec un grand sourire.

Il me sauta dessus et me dit, surexcité.

-On mange dans des boites repas ce soir! On va manger dans la chambre de Pappy!

-Je te suis parce que je ne sais pas ou c'est. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire

Je verrouilla ma chambre et je suivi Blue dans la chambre à droite de la mienne, la chambre de Papyrus était nickel, et on me dit que je suis maniaque parfois!On forma un grand cercle et on se mit à manger.

-Pour une humaine, je trouve que tu t'en sort très bien. Dit Sawp Paps en mangeant un morceau de viande. Tu t'adapte vite et tu comprend bien nos habitudes.

-Tout le monde est capable de ça, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en sortirai mieux que les autres.

-Tu n'a quand même pas renoncée à rester ici quand tes proches sont venus! Ajouta Paps

-... On va dire que vu que je suis plutôt asociale c'est plutôt normal.

C'est alors que Blueberry me sauta au cou et, sous son poids démultiplié par sa vitesse, je tomba sur le dos.

-Mais tu fais quoi?! Criais-je

-Je te rend sociale avec un câlin d'amis!Allez les gars, on lui fait tous un câlin!

Et ils me firent tous un câlin avec le plus grand des sourires et moi je ne savais plus ou me mettre à cause de cette déferlante de câlins fait par des mecs plutôt beau gosses.

-Et bah quoi? T'es toute rouge! Plaisanta Papyrus

-C'est la première fois qu'autant de beaux garçons me font un câlin en moins de 5 minutes!

-T'a pas ta langue dans ta poche toi! Ria Sans

-C'est une de mes qualités ou l'un de mes défauts, selon le point de vue.

-C'est une super qualité de mon point de vue! Me dit Fell Sans

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle mais je voûte mon dos, Swap Paps s'approche alors de moi.

-Tu a une bosse dans le dos, tu a un problème?

-Juste une scoliose, normalement je porte un corset H24 mais je l'ai retiré pour être libre de mes mouvements.

-BOUGE PAS JE VAIS ARRANGER ÇA ! Dit Blueberry en posant ses mains sur ma colonne

Je sentis alors que mes vertèbres se remettaient en place sous l'action des mains de Blue. Il se mit devant moi et me fit un grand sourire.

-Voila, ta colonne et toute droite maintenant! Tu a un autre problème?

-Juste une dent cassée.

Il donna un pichenette sur la dent que je lui indiqua et la répara.

-Pourquoi tu fait tout ça? Lui demandais-je

-Ce serait mieux que tu n'ai pas de problèmes de santé si tu veux bien réussir ici!

-T'es gentil, mais je vais avoir d'autres problèmes moi! Dis-je en riant

-à cause de quoi? Demanda Sans

-à cause que certaines de vos fan qui pensent que je vous tourne autour.

-Pfff, elles sont débiles celles là, mais je doit avouer que tu est bien plus intéressante qu'elles. Répondirent les concernés

Le rouge montait à mes joues lorsque Erica ouvrit la porte.

-Hé! Tout est prêt en bas! Bougez vous!

On se leva tous et on descendit en bas, le réfectoire avait été transformé en une gigantesque piste de danse avec une immense scène avec un écran et plusieurs micros. Tous les élèves et tous les profs étaient là.

Slender pris un micro et se plaça sur la scène pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Cette fête à été organisée pour célébrer l'arrivée de notre seule et unique élève humaine; J'ai nommé Léa!

Tous les regards furent braqués sur moi, j'aurai voulu disparaître pour échapper à tous ses regards. Mais slender reprit la parole.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer avec le karaoké! Léa j'espère que tu aime chanter parce que tu va faire connaître ta voix ce soir!

En un instant, je me suis retrouvée sur la scène avec mes amis placés au premier rang pour m'encourager et le reste de l'Académie prêt à m'écouter.

Je regarda l'écran placé derrière moi, il semblai diffuser des images sorties de mon imagination grâce aux patchs collés sur une partie de mon front, l'écran placé devant moi quant à lui devait servir à diffuser les paroles des chansons. La première chanson s'afficha: Bohemian rhapsody. Ouf ça va je la gère celle là. La chanson commença et je me mit à chanter.

 _It is the real life? It is just fantasy?..._

Je fut copieusement applaudie à la fin de la chanson. J'enchaina les chansons: Down the road, Awoken, Bacterial contamination, Radioactive ...

Puis vint le moment de chanter la dernière chanson "classique" car on devait passer aux chansons ou l'on devait danser en même temps que l'on chantait.

La chanson s'afficha et mon cœur se serra : Drop pop candy

Sans et les autres montèrent sur scène et m'entourèrent .

-C'est la première fois qu'on la chanter avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Souria Sans.

La chanson commença et les Sans chantèrent en m'entraînant avec eux.

(Les Sans et moi) _Umbrella at your side, it's rainig but you close it tight_ _._

(Les Papyrus) _And "How are you?", purred a day just passing trough._

 _Those heels that you like are soaking but is that alright?_

 _Nyeh!Nyeh!Nyeh!_

 _Let out a side for another day the same as the last..._

 _Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past._

 _Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash_

 _Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?_

 _But look around!_

 _Dance up and down!_

 _The world is now!_

 _Still going 'round!_

 _Just feel it pound!_

 _We're skyward bound!_

(Tous ensemble) _Move at the Top speed of soud!_

 _Running to another day, i wanna break away and take the the leap!_

 _As you're stuck on yesterday no sun to rise would be okay with me_

 _Every day, every day is okay._

 _Taking it step by step, we'll alaws move ahead._

 _Our love is growing red,need me more, need you more._

 _You fall down seven more times, i'll be there seven, eight, nine._

 _As wa keep trying, we'll find._

 _We're always singing the same tune!_

(Les Papyrus et moi) _Now falling to herside, the drop of rain that mix with light._

(Les Sans) _Staeling a glance, hid a cat who turn his back._

 _Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is just hard to fight._

 _Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved._

 _Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey._

 _Drowning us out, all the noisy drops that fall in the rain._

 _But fingertips traced every line opened my eyes._

 _I'll paint it blue._

 _I'll play a tune._

 _I'm wishing too._

 _For something new._

 _It will come true._

 _With me and you._

 _And then we'll Finally break trough!_

 _Swimming trought the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap._

 _Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me._

 _Every night, every night is alright._

 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead._

 _Our love is growind red, need me more, need you more._

 _Cry to me, know that I care,lean on me and I'll be there._

 _As we keep trying, we'll find._

 _Y_ _ou're always gonna be there too!_

 _Shinning down on me, you're my blue moon._

 _Dreaming forever to find now I'm awake._

 _I need_ _to find tomorrow, can you take me away._

 _And go the top speed of sound?_

 _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap._

 _As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me._

 _Every day, every day is okay._

 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead._

 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more._

 _You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine._

 _As keep trying we'll find, you're always gonna be there too._

 _We're always singing the same tune!_

 _Every day from now on!_

Cette chanson, c'était leur façon de me prouver que je faisais partie de leur groupe. Une immense vague de bonheur m'envahis, je jeta un œil aux garçons et ils me firent un grand sourire. Une petite larme de joie coula sur ma joue, je l'essuya et prit le micro en main.

-Et maintenant, place à la danse!

On a enchaîné pas mal de chansons Just dance: Chiwawa, C'mon, Dynamite ...

Le carameldansent, What does the fox say, Munkeymo, Llevan polka, Popipo...

Je crois que c'était une des plus belles soirées de ma vie pendant que tout le monde était partis se coucher, moi je suis rester nettoyer la salle avec Fell Sans.

On parlait de plein de choses et on arrêtait pas de sortir ou e faire des conneries.

Une fois le ménage fait, on et repartis tout les deux vers nos chambres. Le couloir était allumé mais tout d'un coup, il fut plongé dans le noir.

Prise d'angoisse, j'agrippa le bras de Fell Sans et cacha ma tête en l'enfouissant sur son épaule. Le fait qui ne fasse rien pour se libérer était le signe que ça ne le dérangeait pas, maintenant que j'y pense, les Sans sont légèrement plus grands que moi. Il m'accompagna jusque dans ma chambre.

Posée sur mon lit ,il s'asseya à côté de moi.

-Désolée de t'avoir agrippée, mais j'ai super peur du noir , surtout si une pièce allumée s'éteint subitement. C'est con pas vrai?

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

-Chacun ses peurs tu sais, ta peur est tout à fait normale. Si tu a besoin de moi parce que tu a peur la nuit, tu n'a qu'à venir me voir.

Il partit de ma chambre, je m'allongea dans mon lit et éteignis la lumiè , une autre journée m'attend.


	4. Chapter 4 La fin d'une élève

**Mercredi 11 Mai:**

Comme d'hab', je suis debout à 6 heures du mat'. Je me lave le visage, je choisi mes habits, me maquille légèrement et je sort en verrouillant ma chambre. Blue venait de sortir lui aussi, il m'expliqua que les Fell et Papyrus étaient déjà en bas puis il me tendit un papier.

-C'est l'emploi du temps de cette année.

Le réfectoire était plutôt calme au petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir pris un bol de lait , une pomme et un petit pain, j'allai m'installer auprès de mes amis.

Puis je remarqua que Miku était isolée des autres élèves.

-Pourquoi elle reste seule en permanence?

-Ho, Miku? Elle est rejetée des autres parce qu'elle à contaminée par accident un élève, a cause de sa deuxième personnalité plutôt sombre. Me répondit Fell Sans.

-Elle va m'envoyer bouler si je vais lui parler?

-Hmm, non mais essaie de choisir un moment calme ou vous serez toutes le deux isolées. Répondit Blue

-C'est plutôt logique.

Paps, Sans et Swap Paps arrivè prirent un rapide petit déjeuner et on se dirigea vers la salle de cours. On avait... études variées? En tout cas, ce cours durait 4 heures, je me demande de quoi ça va parler.

On attendis tranquillement le prof quand il arriva sans prévenir, c'était Sally. Elle fait drôlement adulte malgré le fait qu'elle aie 8 ans. Après avoir imposé le silence, elle prit la parole .

-Puisqu'un nouvel élève est arrivé, je propose d'utiliser ce cours pour se présenter. S'il te plaît, viens me rejoindre. Dit-elle en me regardant.

Je descendis calmement et me plaça à côté d'elle.

-Bon bah, je m'appelle Léa, j'ai 15 ans et j'aime les mangas, les comics dub, les creepypastas, la musique, le dessin et la cuisine.

-Quoi comme mangas ?(Ce sont des élèves que je ne connaît pas qui posent ces questions)

-Surtout les shonen mais je lis un ou deux shojos , des seinen et des mangas sur les animaux.

-Pas de hentai, yaoi ou yuri ?

-Non et de toute façon ça vous regarde pas.

-Lesquelles de comic dub ?

-Surtout celles sur les creepypastas et celles sur undertale, underfell et underswap.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça nous montre une autre facette des personnages, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas peur de nos profs et puis ça permet de rire, je compte pas le nombre de fous rires qu'on s'est tapé avec mes amies. Surtout avec Johanna.

-Un exemple pour nos chers squelettes ?

-Heuuu, chuis pas sûre qu'ils apprécient .

-T'en fait pas petit chat ! Montre nous comment tu nous voyait et ce que tu pense de nous! Dit Sans avec un énorme sourire.

-Bon, alors on va commencer avec undertale car il y en a pas mal dessus.

Alors j'y ai jouée mais en mode pacifiste parce que j'ai pas le courage de tuer les persos principaux . Surtout après avoir choisi de flirter avec Papyrus pour ne pas le tuer et surtout parce que, en voie génocide, on doit tuer Sans de la manière la plus lâche qui soit!On doit attendre que tu t'endorme pour te mettre 10000 points de dégâts en un seul coup. Alors pour moi, Sans c'était le mec relax mais sérieux et protecteur et Papyrus la pile d'énergie ,de bonne humeur et de non-control de sentiments. C'est pour ça que je vous apprécie énormément.

Je compte pas le nombre de fois ou je me roulais par terre parce que je vous voyait rougir super facilement ou faire de mauvaises blagues. D'ailleurs faudrait que je vérifie le premier point. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Sans détourna le regard en souriant et Papyrus ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-On va passer à underfell et underswap !

Souvent c'est un mix des deux mais en général, c'est celles ou il y a Blueberry Sans que je préfère. Blueberry, c'est pour moi la personne qui est tellement mignonne et adorable qu'on a toujours envie de le prendre dans ses bras ! Il y en a plein, le cutenest challenge, la question de Swap mettaton envers Fell Sans mais mes préférées ce sont celles ou l'ont constate l'ampleur des légats que font le sucre et la caféine sur ton avez essayé le Coca ?

-Non et franchement j'ai pas très envie de tester , répondit Swap Paps

-ça se comprend , par contre il va falloir m'expliquer le fait qu'il tient mieux l'alcool que toi ! Passons, Swap Papyrus c'est le grand frère protecteur que j'aurai aimé avoir, j'aurai bien voulu échanger mon frère et ma sœur contre vous tous d'ailleurs. Les Fell, j'ai adorée celle ou Paps adopte un chat pour en faire un monstre de combat. Vous êtes ceux qui sont durs en apparence mais tendre dans le fond.

-Tu a peur de quoi ?

-Du noir, ça c'est plutôt con , j'ai peur de Puppet, de la tête de eyes, de slendrina et surtout, des miroirs .Oui parce que je suis légèrement parano aussi.

-Célibataire ?

-Bien évidement, ça se voit non ?

-Ton plat préféré ?

-J'en ai pas mais j'adore la cuisine étrangère, les mélanges sucré-salé et les pâtisseries.

-Licence de jeu vidéo préféré ?

-Alors je dirait Legend of Zelda, mais j'aime aussi les anciens Sonic et la licence Metroid est franchement pas mal non plus.

-T'écoute quoi ?

-Plutôt électro mais j'aime également le hard rock, le métal et les remix, notamment ceux sur undertale.

Ha et avant que j'oublie, si pour n'importe quelle raison je devient dangereuse, j'aimerai que vous me tuez, pour éviter les accidents.

Sally se leva et se mit à parler.

-Bon, c'est bientôt la pause déjeuner, je vais vous libérer.

Les élèves sortirent et je fut rejoins par mes amis.

-Pourquoi cette dernière phrase ? Demanda Blue plutôt choqué

-Pour tous vous mettre en garde, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

On rejoingna le réfectoire en silence et on s'installa pour manger.

-Tu va faire quoi cet après-midi vu qu'on a pas cours ? Demanda Sans

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait des cuisines, comment on peut y accéder ?

-On peut y accéder librement mais peu d'élèves y aille. Répondit Paps

-Dans ce cas j'irai faire un truc la bas, ensuite j'irai retrouver Miku à la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Fell Sans

-En général, quand on veut rester loin des gens c'est la qu'on va.

-Excellente déduction, j'espère que tu va t'en sortir, on te rejoindra quand il faudra manger. Dit Swap Paps.

Une fois le repas terminé, je me dirigea vers les cuisines. Dans les vestiaires filles, je découvris un casier à mon nom avec toutes mes affaires de TP à l'intérieur.

Une fois changée, j'examina le livre de pâtisserie, une recette de cannelés au rhum attira mon attention, je vérifia que je disposai de tout les ingrédients nécessaires et je me mis à l'ouvrage.

« Aller, c'est la première fois que j'en fait, je dois donner le maximum pour pouvoir en donner aux garçons et à Miku»

Après avoir terminé la pâte avec succès, j'enfourna les moules remplis de pâte et je me mis à nettoyer la cuisine, ceci étant fait, je me changea et attendis que la cuisson soit terminée. Quand ce fut le cas, je démoula tout les cannelés et en goûta un .

«Super! Ils sont nickel!»

Je disposa tout les cannelés dans 7 boites, j'en téléporta (oui je sais maintenant téléporter les objets) 6 dans chacune des chambres de mes amis et je garda la dernière pour la donner à Miku en main propre.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque avec la boîte de cannelés en main.

La bibliothèque est immense, je me mis à chercher Miku, c'est alors que je sentie une odeur de maladie qui n'est vraiment pas désagréable , je vis Miku, seule comme toujours, elle regardait par la fenêtre.

Je m'assis près d'elle et entama la conversation.

-Salut ! Ça va ?

-...Oui, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu a dans les mains ?

-Ce sont des cannelés, je viens de les faire, ils sont pour toi !

-C'est une mauvaise blague ?

-Rassure toi, je n'aime pas faire ce genre de blague, surtout aux personnes comme toi.

Elle pris un cannelé et le mangea, un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

-C'est délicieux, mais, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que ça me désole de voir quelqu'un dans le même état que toi, tu est rejetée du monde, un peu comme moi par certaines personnes. Et puis, tu a l'air sympa, on pourrai devenir amies toutes les deux !

-Mais, et tes amis ?

-Je suis sûre qu'ils seront contents !

Miku s'apprêta à me remercier lorsque je vis Baloon Boy derrière elle.

-ATTENTION COUCHES-TOI ! Criais-je en la poussant terre.

-Ne pense même pouvoir la toucher BB, tu devra avoir à faire à moi avant !

Il se jeta sur moi et je fis sortir des tentacules du sol pour le stopper.

-Miku ! Fuis ! Ne le laisse pas t'avoir !

-Léa tes bras !

Un deuxième squelette sortit de mes bras, comme dans bacterial contamination, je donna un grand coup de griffe à BB et il disparu aussitôt.

Miku se précipita vers moi.

-Léa tu va bien ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas.

-C'est de ma faute, je t'ai contaminée je suis désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas, regarde je vais bien.

Je fis disparaître le deuxième squelette doucement. Miku me regarda avec un air étonné .

-Comment tu a fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que j'ai voulu qu'il disparaisse.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Bien sur !

Elle pris mon bras et une lumière qui venait d'elle était en train de se transférer en moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait Miku ?!

-Je te lègue mon pouvoir, tu pourra mieux le gérer que moi...

-Mais je maîtrise à peine les miens et je ne sais même pas jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller !

-Justement, tu pourra protéger encore mieux les autres !

C'est à ce moment que mes amis squelettes débarquèrent et virent la scène.

-Les gars ! Aidez moi ! Elle veut me léguer son pouvoir, dites lui le garder c'est son don !

-Adieu, j'espère que vous souviendrez de moi longtemps...

Miku disparu en me laissant tout son pouvoir, je me transforma comme elle dans le clip de bacterial contamination mais je gardait pleinement le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon âme. Je m'avança doucement vers les gars en pleurant.

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Sûrement pour nous protéger. Répondit Papyrus, triste.

Slender arriva, Il fut surpris en me voyant.

-J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, tu va bien ?

-Oui mais... que vont dire les autres ?

-Je les informerai. Il faut que vous alliez mangez dans la salle 1, on doit te faire passer un test, tu peux te retransformer ?

Je fis disparaître le squelette et je me dirigea en silence, tête basse vers la salle 1 avec mes amis.

On mangea le repas qui était disposé dans la salle en silence. Puis Slender arriva.

-Ce soir on aimerait connaître ta tolérance à l'alcool et ses effets sur ton organisme.

-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, mais je suis censée boire seule ?

-Non, Blueberry, Swap et Fell Paps boiront avec toi.

-Heu, pourquoi Swap Paps ? Il tient mal l'alcool.

-C'est pour voir ta réaction avec une personne ivre, et puis Blue et Fell vous surveilleront.


	5. Chapter 5 Test d'alcoolémie

On nous fit descendre dans une grande pièce carrée avec une table et des chaises, on pouvait également ce qui devait être la salle de contrôle.

On s'assit et des verres et des bouteilles de Whisky apparurent sur la table.

-La première fois que je doit boire, j'espère ne pas faire trop de dégâts...

-Alors à ta première fois ! Dit Fell en levant son verre.

Je porta le verre à ma bouche, la boisson coula de ma bouche jusqu'à mon estomac en enflammant tout sur son passage.

-La vache ça arrache !

-Héhé t'a pas l'habitude c'est tout. Ria Fell Paps

On enchaîna les verres, au bout du vingtième, je m'aperçus que Swap Paps commençait à être bien ivre. Je ne ressens rien pour l'instant. Puis on se mit à boire directement à la bouteille.

 _Quelques bouteilles de Whisky plus tard..._

Je suis ivre et Swap n'arrête pas de dire des conneries.

-Alors... t' a fait quoi à tes cannelés pour qu'ils soit aussi bon ?

-J'ai...hips juste suivi la recette...

-T'a mis autre chose dedans ? Hips

-Juste mes sentiments..hips... ça te pose problème ?

-Putain c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi doux...

-C'est parce que je vous aime bien qu'ils ont ce goût...

-Alors comme ça tu nous aime ? Alors embrasse moi !

-Paps... t'es bourré, arrête tes conneries... Blue dis lui ! T'es son frère merde !

-Bro, Léa a raison t'es bourré.

-Rhhoooo c'est bon je la taquine !

-Bha c'est pas drôle !

Soudain, un bouteille d'absinthe apparu, c'est de l'absinthe originale.

-Whoa, c'est pas devenu illégal ça ? Dis-je

-Si mais on doit la boire. Répondit Blue

-Pfff bon mais Swap t'y touche pas !

-ça va ça va j'ai compris.

Je bus un verre entier et je commençais à ne pas me sentir très bien.

Je m'aperçus qu'une femme avec un aura noire était dans le fond de la salle. Je me leva et titubant vers la vitre qui nous séparait de la salle de contrôle.

-Hé ! Chais pas si c'est la boisson mais y a une femme flippante aux fond de la salle c'est normal ?

Après un court instant , j'obtins une réponse que je parvenait à comprendre.

-Non, évacuez la salle !

Mais la femme se jeta sur moi avant que je pu sortir.

Je la repoussa avec des os que je fis sortir du sol.

Je sortis de la salle et je m'avança vers les garçons.

Puis Slender parla.

-Allez vous coucher, je m'occupe d'elle.

On avança vers nos chambre mais après tout ce que j'avais bu, je n'arrivait plus à marcher droit.

Fell Paps se mis à me porter.

-Dis donc c'est devenu une habitude ! Lui dis-je en souriant bêtement

-Y a pas de mal à porter quelqu'un de bourré.

-Tu devrai aider Swap, il est dans un état pire que le mien...

-Mheu non il s'en sort bien.

Dans le couloir, Paps me raccompagna dans ma chambre.

-Je la couche, elle est pas en état de se coucher seule.

-N'en profite pas hein ! Lança Sans

-T'a pas intérêt !Lui dis-je

-Je ne suis pas comme ça moi !

-T'inquiète je le sais ,je t'embête un peu ! Riais-je

Il me posa sur mon lit, j'étais somnolente mais j'arrivai quand même à parler.

-J'ai soif...tu m'aide à prendre de l'eau ?

-Attend je vais t'aider.

Il alla chercher un verre d'eau et m'aida à boire.

-Tu va mieux ?

-Ouaaaa... oui merci.

-Tu peux pas dormir comme ça, je vais t'aider à te changer...

-T'avais dis que t'en profiterai pas !

-Mais j'ai pas dis que j'allais regarder !

Il s'éloigna un peu, me tourna le dos et fis sortir des tentacules de son dos.

Il me passa mon pyjama en essayant de toucher mon corps le moins possible. Ceci étant fais il me coucha sur le lit et remonta ma couette.

-Dort bien...

Je me releva pour lui faire un câlin.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-C'est rien...

Il sortit de ma chambre en éteignant la lumière.

Je commençait à m'endormir quand je me mis à penser à un truc.

«Il rougissait, il est attentionné envers moi,un peu comme les autres. Atta, ils peuvent pas tous être...»


	6. Chapter 6 Cours théorique et simulations

**Jeudi 12 Mai:**

Je sens que quelqu'un me secoue, j'entends un voix aussi. Mais tout est flou.

-Léa... Léa réveille toi ! Il est neuf heures !

Je viens d'émerger et je me rend surtout compte que je me suis pas réveillée.

-Shoot ! Jme suis pas réveillée !

Je saute de mon lit et cours vers la salle de bain avec des habits, je m'habille, me coiffe et me lave le visage et les dents en quatrième vitesse. Je sort de la salle bain prête pour la journée mais je fus interceptée par Blue qui m'avait réveillé.

-Calme toi, on peut prendre notre temps ce matin.

-...fallait me le dire plus tôt.

-Tu m'a pas laissée le temps de le faire, bref on a reçu les résultats du test de la nuit dernière, ils sont bons.

-Ouf...

-On est tous debout, sauf mon frère bien sur... ça te dis de le réveiller ?

-Je peux tout faire pour ?

-Fait-toi plaisir !

Un sourire illumina nos visages, on se dirigea vers la chambre de Swap Paps, les autres étaient là avec une caméra.

«Et un dossier, un!»

-Hééééhoooo lèves-toi ! Je le secoua doucement, puis voyant qu'il dormait toujours je le secoua violemment. Bon lève toi ! Espèce de flemmard !

Je le tapa doucement sur la tête mais il ne se réveilla pas.

-Dis moi, il dort avec quoi ?

-Heu, un short et un débardeur pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir.

Je retira la couverture et voyant que le froid ne faisait rien, je tira le matelas pour le faire tomber au sol. Toujours rien...

-Bon, je vais le faire nager un peu moi !

J'allai dans sa salle de bain, remplis un verre d'eau et retourna à son chevet, je lui renversa le contenu du verre sur le visage, effet immédiat, il se leva en sursaut.

-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Les garçons étaient pliés de rire et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Tu voulais pas te réveiller... Alors j'ai voulu te rafraîchir. Tu m'en veux ?

Il se dressa devant moi, je m'attendais au pire mais il posa sa main sur le haut de mon crâne.

-Non c'est bon. Dit-il en souriant.

Ouf, je sortit de la chambre pour le laisser s'habiller. On se dirigea vers notre salle de cours, il restait une demi-heure de cours mais il fallait bien qu'on y assiste. On rattrapa tant de bien que mal le retard pris mais on arriva à tout finir avant la pause.

Pendant la pause, on fit un tour au réfectoire pour prendre un petit truc à manger, puis on se dirigea vers la salle de sciences pour le prochain cours.

-Le cours consiste en quoi ?

-à créer des armes empoisonnées et des poisons discrets mais efficaces et apprendre les effets que produiront les poisons que l'on créera. Répondit Fell Sans .

-ça promet d'être intéressant.

On entra dans la salle, elle était remplie de tables de construction, d'outils mécaniques, scientifiques et médicaux et de composés chimiques, de venins et poisons divers et de drogues.

On se dirigea vers le devant de la salle qui servait pour la partie théorique du cours.

Quand EJ arriva, on s'asseya en silence et le cours commença.

On ne fit que de la théorie mais c'était intéressant, tout ça me captivait, tout les effets et morts possibles en fonction des doses et des mélanges, tant de découvertes possibles, c'est fascinant.

À l'heure du déjeuné, on discuta des résultats du test à l'alcool passé la veille.

Ils sont plutôt positifs, je tiens relativement bien l'alcool et même avec de l'absinthe, je garde encore pleinement le contrôle de mes gestes, de mes émotions et surtout de mes pouvoirs. Ce qui plutôt rare apparemment .

-Alors, cette première beuverie ? Comment c'était ? Demanda Papyrus.

-J'aime pas vraiment boire de l'alcool mais c'était plutôt intéressant, savoir quels sont les effets sur moi.

-Chose bien c'est que t'es plus supportable que Swap quand il est bourré. Ria Fell Paps.

-Mouais, ça aurai été mieux si je pouvais marcher convenablement pour aller me coucher...

-En parlant de ça, comment ça s'est passé dans sa chambre ? Demanda Blue avec un petit sourire

-Bah, je l'ai fait boire de l'eau, je l'ai changée...

-TU L'A QUOI ? Crièrent tous avec une expression choqué

-Calmez-vous, il m'a tourné le dos et...

-Je l'ai changée à l'aide de mes tentacules sans la toucher, j'ai rien fait.

-Vous pouvez le croire, il n'a rien fait, de toute façon il aurai eu une trace si il aurait tenté quelque chose.

Leur visages s'étaient radouci , je suppose qu'ils ont eu peur.

-Je suis rassuré. Souffla Fell Sans

-Moi aussi. Ajoutèrent Blue et Swap Paps

-L'important c'est que tout se soit bien passé. Renchérirent Sans et Papyrus.

On sortit du réfectoire et on se balada dans la cour extérieure.

Ils me firent visiter toute la cour puis ils prirent un chemin isolé qui menait à un carré d'herbe isolé de tout regards indiscrets et qui permettait d'avoir une vue magnifique sur le ciel.

-Un de ces quatre il faudra t'amener ici pour contempler le ciel de nuit. Dis Papyrus avec un immense sourire

-Ce sera avec plaisir !

On se posa sur l'herbe une dizaine de minutes, le petit vent était agréable mais il fallait que l'on reparte en direction de la salle de simulation pour le prochain cours.

LJ et Jeff étaient déjà devant la salle en train d'attendre les élèves. Quand la sonnerie retentis, les élèves arrivèrent et on nous fit entrer dans la salle.

-Aujourd'hui, la simulation consistera à assassiner votre cible de manière rapide et silencieuse. Vous devrez ensuite vous enfuir du lieux du meurtre en laissant le moins de traces et de témoins possibles. Nous allons vous donner un descriptif de votre lieux de simulation, ils sont tous différents donc vous ne pourrez pas demander des conseils a vos amis avant la situation.

Dès que les papiers furent distribués, je m'empressai de lire le contenu de ma simulation :

La personne que je doit tuer se trouve au deuxième étage, une seule fenêtre est ouverte et il y a pas mal d'occupants dans la maison, ma seule arme est un couteau, je n'ai pas d'autre équipement.

«Bon ça va, je devrai m'en sortir, il faut juste rester prudente et concentrée.»

On se souhaita bonne chance mutuellement et on se dirigea vers l'un des portails qui devaient nous mener dans un univers différent.

Quand je fut téléportée sur mon lieux de simulation, j'avança furtivement vers le fenêtre ouverte, elle était au rez-de-chaussé. Jusque la tout se passait bien, j'avançai discrètement mais sûrement vers ma cible. Arrivée dans la chambre de ma cible, je me cacha sous son lit et attendis qu'elle arrive. Elle arriva un peu plus tard et se coucha sur son lit, quand je sortit de ma cachette, elle était en train de lire, je me glissa jusqu'à elle et planta rapidement la lame de mon couteau dans sa gorge, elle mourra sur le coup.

J'allais repartir lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas arriver vers moi, je couru vers le mur qui donnait sur le jardin et passa au travers grâce a mes pouvoirs. Je m'éloigna rapidement du lieux de crime pour éviter de me faire repérer. Lorsque je sortis de la simulation, quelques élèves étaient encore dans leur simulation. Je chercha mes amis en balayant la salle du regard, je les trouva en train de discuter avec LJ et Jeff devant une grande console.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

-Aucuns problèmes ! Me répondirent les Fell et Sans.

-J'ai eu quelques complications... Répondirent Swap Paps et

-Beaucoup de mal à tuer ma cible. Avoua Blue

-ça se comprend, c'est pas facile de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Lui répondis-je pour le réconforter

-Merci.

-On était en train de regarder ta simulation, c'est la première fois que tu fais ce genre de chose ? Me demanda Jeff

-Oui pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Justement, c'était parfais, tout était parfaitement maîtrisé, c'est admirable. Dit LJ

-Ben, j'ai juste voulu bien remplir ma mission c'est tout.

-Continue comme ça et tu pourra faire des missions en extérieur avec les Fell.

-Et bien...merci.

On sortit de la salle et les garçons me parlaient de leur simulation en détail, elles étaient toute aussi intéressantes les unes que les autres. Puis ils se mirent a me parler de ma performance.

-On a tous vu, on aurai dis une pro ! Dit Papyrus

-Ouais, tu maîtrisais à fond les choses c'était impressionnant. Renchérirent les Fell

-C'est drôle que tu t'en sorte aussi bien pour une première fois. Ajoutèrent Sans et Swap Paps

-Comment tu fais pour la tuer de sang froid ? Demanda Blueberry

-Bha j'ai juste voulu remplir ma mission, et puis je ne la connaissait pas cette personne, du coup c'était facile.


	7. Chapter 7 Rivalités féminines

On alla dans nos chambre pour se doucher et se changer. Une fois douchée, j'enfilai un survêtement ample pour me sentir à l'aise et je sortit pour me balader dans l'académie. J'allai faire un tour à la bibliothèque, je pris un livre sur l'histoire de l'académie et je me mis à le lire, il était passionnant. N'ayant pas vue le temps passer, je décida de sortir pour aller rejoindre mes amis lorsque trois élèves me bloquèrent la route, c'était une vampire, une louve-garou et une tigresse à moitié humaine, Toutes les trois étaient blondes.

«ça sens les ennuis par rapport aux garçons»

-Hé la nouvelle ! De quel droit tu traîne avec les mecs les plus beaux et les plus talentueux de l'Académie ? Demanda la vampire avec un air dédaigneux

-Ce sont des amis, j'ai pas besoin d'autorisation pour traîner avec eux que je sache !

-Tu devrai laisser tomber, ils s'en foutent de toi ! Lança la tigresse avec agressivité

-Si tu pouvait sentir ce qu'ils éprouvent quand on est ensemble tu ne dirais pas ça !

-Et ne pense même pas qu'ils aient des sentiments pour toi ! T'a pas le niveau, ils vont tomber avec nous ! Grogna la louve

-Je pense qu'ils méritent mieux que des pouffes superficielles dans votre genre, maintenant dégagez !

Elles m'encerclèrent toutes dents dehors. Je me mis en position de défense prête à esquiver leurs attaques lorsque des os fendirent les airs, mes amis étaient apparus et semblaient en vouloir à mes agresseuses.

-C'est pas bien de rabaisser les autres par jalousie. Lança Swap Paps

-Surtout qu'elle est bien plus respectable que vous ! Renchérirent Sans et Papyrus.

-C'est plutôt vous qui mériteraient d'être enfoncées ! Lança Blueberry avec colère

Ils firent s'éloigner les blondasses de moi et se mettant devant moi.

-C'est plutôt vous qui n'avez pas le niveau pour nous plaire ! Lança Fell Paps

-C'est vrai, Léa est plus sympa, plus drôle, plus jolie et sa compagnie est bien plus agréable que la votre ! Renchérit Fell Sans

-Fell Sans a raison ! Dirent les autres en cœur.

Dégoûtées, mes ennemies battirent en retraite, soulagée, j'allai remercier mes amis.

-Merci pour le coup de main, mais vous n'étiez pas obligés d'aller aussi loin...

-Mais on le pensait réellement ! Me lancèrent mes amis.

Je commençai à rougir lorsqu'ils se mirent en route en me prenant avec eux vers le réfectoire.

«Non mais attend, c'est pas possible, j'ai beau les adorer, je ne peux pas être leur crush à tous ! »

On mangea en rigolant, comme d'habitude, quand on sortis du réfectoire, j'allai dans ma chambre et me lava les dents et me mis en pyjama. Je choisi l'un de mes romans et je me mis à lire, j'étais tellement absorbée que quand je vis l'heure, je me dépêcha de me coucher lorsque Sans débarqua.

-Tu va bien? Je veux dire, après tous ce qui s'est passé...

-Oui oui je vais bien, je suis juste un peu...troublée par ce que vous avez dis. C'est pas tout les jours que ça m'arrive.

-Ho... et bien au moins tu sais que tu pourra toujours compter sur nous en cas de problème.

Je baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre, c'est alors qu'il posa sa bouche sur mon front et repartis aussitôt.

-Bonne nuit Léa.

-M-merci...

Une fois qu'il fut partit, j'étint la lumière et m'endormis, toujours aussi troublée.


	8. Chapter 8 Une élève pleine de surprises

**Vendredi 13 Mai :**

Je me réveille 10 minutes avant mon mon alarme, je m'assois et je repense à ce qui s'est passé la veille. J'allai me laver le visage et les dents puis je m'habillas:tee-shirt bleu avec un grand cœur arc-en-ciel dessus, veste en jean et pantacourt en jean motif tartan et la paire de basket de la soirée karaoké. Je mis un trait de liner noir et un peu de mascara et je sortis en verrouillant ma chambre.

Sans m'attendait dans le couloir, arrivée à son niveau, il marcha avec moi en direction du réfectoire.

-Bien dormi petit chat ?

-Oui et toi ?

-ça va.

On pris nos repas et alla s'installer sur notre table. Les trois blondes d'hier soir me dévisageaient.

«ça sent la vengeance... va falloir faire gaffe.»

On avala nos petits-déjeuner et on partit verre la salle de cours quand tout le petit groupe avait fini.

Ça va être le retour de Ben, si je reste concentrée tout se passera bien, mais j'entendis des chuchotements dans mon dos. Quand je me retourna, les trois blondes étaient entourées de mecs et soudain elles me regardèrent et s'avancèrent vers moi et se mirent à parler.

-Dis donc, apparemment c'est de ta faute si Miku a disparu. Lança la vampire en première

-Oui c'est de la mienne et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Apparemment tu l'as assassiné, ça prouve que t'es bien une humaine ! Renchérit la louve avec un ton hautain

-Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des humains ! Et tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ! Je sentit de la colère monter en moi mais je garda mon calme.

Mes amis allaient intervenir mais je les stoppa.

-Laissez je peux m'en sortir.

Ils n'insistèrent pas .

-Halala, elle va nous manquer cette chère Miku ! Soupira la tigresse avec un ton faux et hypocrite.

-Crois-moi, Miku nous a laissé un souvenir... dis-je avec un sourire flippant qui cachait ma haine.

«Et crois moi que tu va payer pour ce que tu viens de dire»

Je fis sortir le deuxième squelette, je l'attrapa au col et la souleva à trois mètres du sol.

-Comment tu ose dire ça ? Vous la rejetiez tous à cause du précédent incident ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ma léguée son pouvoir !

Les deux autre blondes me sautèrent alors dessus mais je les plaqua toutes les trois contre le mur grâce à ma grande main griffue.

-Mais si elle vous manque tant que ça, je vais vous contaminer pour que vous puissiez ressentir toute la souffrance qu'elle a enduré !

Je regarda derrière moi, mes amis s'avancèrent vers moi.

-Laisse-les, elles n'en valent pas la peine...

-C'est vrai, vous avez raison, je ne vais pas les toute façon je n'allait pas les contaminer, je voulais juste leur faire comprendre la gravité de leurs paroles. Dis-je en les posant à terre en faisant disparaître le deuxième squelette.

Ben arriva et nous fit entrer dans la salle, je m'installa en silence je jeta un regards à mes voisins.

-Désolée, mais je n'ai pas supporté ce qu'elles ont dit sur Miku...

-ça se comprend... mais évite de recommencer. Répondirent les Fell et les classiques.

-Je n'y comptait pas de toute façon, je réserve mes capacités pour d'éventuelles missions et dangers de mort.

-On peux te faire confiance sur ça ! Répondirent Blue et Swap Paps

-Vous pouvez sans problème.

Le cours commença, Ben prenait un plaisir a humilier certains élèves. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Blue.

-Comment faites vous pour survivre le plus longtemps dans Fnaf 2 ?

Blue avait du mal à trouver la réponse.

«Le pauvre, je vais l'aider. Il faut remonter la boîte à musique régulièrement, regarder rapidement et régulièrement les caméras, le hall et les conduits et utiliser le masque à bon hessiens.»

Je continua de le penser pour que Blue puisse entendre ma pensée.

Puis son regard s'illumina.

-Il faut remonter la boîte à musique régulièrement, regarder rapidement et régulièrement les caméras, le hall et les conduits et utiliser le masque à bon hessiens !

-C'est cela ! Passons à d'autres situations.

Blue m'adressa un regard dans lequel je pu lire des remerciements et un grand soulagement.

-Merci je te revaudrais ça. Chuchota-t-il

-C'est rien t'inquiète.

Le cours continua sans encombre, puis la sonnerie retentit, et nous nous levions tous en attendant Sally.

«Un cours sur les creepypastas, ça va être génial ! »

Sally arriva et on s'asseya en silence.

Le cours commença et la creepypasta à étudier était celle de Five Night at Freddy's. On parla des âmes enfermées dans les animatronics, de Puppet et de Spingtrap et Golden Freddy.

-Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce qui se passerai si on remettait l'exosquelette dans l'armure de Golden Freddy ? Demandais-je.

-On ne sais pas mais ce serai intéressant de tester cela.

-Une dernière question, Springtrap laisse au Purple Guy le contrôle des mouvements car il s'en veux de l'avoir tué accidentellement. Mais si on pouvait extraire l'esprit et l'âme de Purple Guy tout en laissant celle de Springtrap, il serait moins agressif ?

-Nous ne le savons pas mais nous pensons que Puppet reprendra le contrôle de Springtrap avant que nous pouvions l'étudier et éventuellement en faire un allié.

-Je vois, merci.

Le cours passa en un éclair tellement je le trouvait intéressant.

En s'asseyant pour déjeuner, Érica vint s'installer à côté de nous.

-Salut, dis je peux te parler Léa ?

-Bien sur, c'est à propos de Miku je suppose.

-Oui, tu sais je suis sure que tu ne l'a pas tuée.

-Oui elle a voulu me léguer son pouvoir mais ça l'a tuée, je m'en veut tu sais.

-Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir, si elle a fait ça c'est sûrement qu'elle a vue une sorte d'ange protecteur en toi.

-Je suis loin d'être un ange mais c'est sûrement parce que je l'ai écartée de Balloon Boy quand on s'est parlé pour la première et dernière fois...

-C'est grâce à ça, ne t'en fait pas, je te soutiendrai toujours en cas de besoins, tu n'a qu'a m'appeler. Tu me passe ton num ?

-On le veux bien nous aussi ! Ajoutèrent les garçons

On s'échangea les numéros et on sortit du réfectoire pour aller dans notre jardin secret.

On s'allongea, et presque tous avaient leurs casques sur les... sur le crâne. Fell Sans et Papyrus n'étaient pas dans leur musique. J'en profita pour leur poser des questions.

-Comment on peut étudier les conditions physiques des SCP ? On ne peut pas les faire sortir de la Fondation sans courir de gros risques.

-En général, on ne fait pas sortir ceux de classe Euclide et Keter pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité mais on nous montre les rapports vidéos des expériences. Répondit Papyrus.

-La Fondation nous transfère temporairement ceux qui sont inoffensifs avec quand même une équipe de sécurité et de confinement, on étudie surtout les effets de ce qu'ils dégagent de leurs corps sur différentes matières.

-Je vois merci, faudrait qu'on y aille non ?

-Ouais t'a raison. Répondit Fell Sans. Aller les gars on bouge!

On se leva tous mais je buta sur Swap Paps et je tomba sur lui.

-Désolée ! Dis-je en me relevant et en rougissant

-C'est rien...

EJ était déjà devant la salle, quand il nous vit il nous fit entrer dans la salle. Une grosse masse gélatineuse orange déambulai dans la salle, elle avança vers nous en faisant des petits bonds de joie.

-Mais c'est SCP-999 !

-Tu a lu quoi sur lui ? Demanda LJ depuis la porte

-Qu'il apprécie les humains et les autres formes de vies, surtout ceux qui sont tristes, il aime faire des chatouilles et les sucreries et qui n'hésite pas à les protéger. Il a un effet anti-dépresseur sur les personnes qui ont eu un contact physique ou visuel avec lui.

-Tu est bien renseignée, c'est appréciable.

SCP-999 vint près de moi, j'avais un bonbon dans la poche.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Dis -je en sortant le bonbon de ma poche.

Le gargouillis qu'il émit était une sorte de ''oui''. Je déballa le bonbon, le plaça dans ma main et le lui tendis.

Il le pris sans hésiter, puis il m'enroba de sa masse gélatineuse et se mit à me chatouiller.

-HAHAHAHA stop s'il te plaît, je suis chatouilleuse !

Mais il continua pour son plus grand plaisir et aux grand fou-rire de mes amis. Je me roulai par terre tellement je n'en pouvait plus.

-Ha-ha-ha-arrête s'il te plaît, j'en peux vraiment plus... Le suppliais-je à bout de souffle.

Il se retira, satisfait de m'avoir fait rire.

-C'est bon à savoir ça ! Ria Blueberry

-Hhhh-hhh quoi ?

-Que t'es chatouilleuse ! Sourirent Sans et Papyrus.

-Heu, une fois j'ai cassée une dent à mon beau-père quand il m'a chatouillé quand j'était au sol...

-On s'assurera que tu reste debout ! Lança Swap Paps

-Noooonnnn s'il vous plaaaaîîîîît.

-On verra si t'es sage ! Ajouta Fell Sans avec un sourire

-Promis promis !

-Un petit chat comme ça c'est sage. Renchérit Fell Sans.

On étudia la consistance, la façon de ''manger'' et ce qui procure ce bien-être en sa présence.

J'étais un peu triste de devoir quitter ce blob sympatoche mais il fallait qu'on passe au cours suivant qui parla des animatronics de FNAF pour compléter le cours de la matinée.

Avant que je retourne dans ma chambre, Slender arriva.

-Ce soir tu passe un autre test dans la salle de simulation, dans la section de recherche.

-Ok.

Je fit ce que je fait d'habitude et j'allai dans la chambre de Sans, je toqua et il m'ouvrit en souriant.

-Tu a un problème ?

-Non non, mais je dois passer un autre test dans la salle de simulation, dans le secteur de recherche. C'est après le dîner mais je ne sais pas ou c'est...

-Ha, oui, on ira avec toi puisque de toute façon on doit y aller aussi.

-Pourquoi ? C'est censé ne concerner que moi...

-Il nous a dit qu'il nous expliquerai sur place.

-Ok...on va manger ?

-ça marche, les autres sont dans le grands hall, apparemment il se passe quelque chose mais j'avais la flemme d'y aller.

-ça risque de te coûter cher un de ces quatre !

On alla dans le grand hall et on découvrit que deux filles pleuraient en se tenant le visage. C'était la louve et la vampire qui étaient blessées et la tigresse semblait hors d'elle.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demandais-je aux Fells.

-Apparemment tu leur aurais entaillé le visage alors qu'elles étaient sans défense... Mais je suis sûr que c'est faux.

-Tu a raison je n'y suis pour rien... mais ce sont des filles populaires... elles vont tous faire pour qu'on me déteste.

-Ha je crois qu'elles ont remarqué ta présence... Ajouta Fell Sans.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais garder mon calme.

La tigresse vint à ma rencontre d'un pas décidé et tenta de me lacérer le visage. J'esquiva sans problème l'attaque.

-Pourquoi tu nous fait ça ? T'a pas honte ? Hurla-t-elle en larme

-Qu'est-ce que VOUS vous êtes fait plutôt. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire ce genre de chose !

Je m'avança vers la vampire, je pinça la blessure et je tira un peu, la plaie s'enleva pour laisser place à une peau intacte.

-C'est du maquillage ! Elles ont voulu simplement m'attirer des ennuis.

Des murmures s'élevèrent et les trois blondes essayèrent de se rattraper mais rien ne fonctionnait. La foule se dispersa lentement en direction du réfectoire et les comédiennes s'en ires en m'insultant copieusement. Je me retourna vers mes amis en faisant un grand sourire.

-J'avais dis que je garderai mon calme !

-Je savais que tu ne t'emporterais pas. Répondit Fell Sans en souriant

-Pas la peine de m'enflammer pour si peu, on va manger ?

On prit la direction du réfectoire et on pris nos repas, on s'installa , on mangea en discutant et on se dirigea vers le secteur de recherche. Slender nous attendait dans la salle de contrôle.

-Bien vous êtes tous là, Léa, se soir la test consistera à déterminer ta mentalité, tu traversera plusieurs simulations et tu répondra à quelques questions de temps à autres.

-Vous comptez lire dans mes pensées pour déterminer ma mentalité ? Je suppose que vous savez que l'on peut faire une chose en pensant ou en voulant le contraire.

-C'est exact, c'est aussi pour ça que les garçons seront avec moi en salle de contrôle, pour également connaître tes pensées.

-J'espère que les données seront confidentielles, d'ailleurs pourquoi ils doivent assister à ça ?

-Tous ce qui se passe dans se secteur est secret, et ils doivent être là car vous avez tissés des liens relativement fort en très peu de temps, j'ai décidé d'en faire tes gardiens pour des raisons que tu connais sûrement.

-Vous avez raison, bon on le commence ce test ?


	9. Chapter 9 Un test qui déraille

Après avoir arrêté le chapitre précédent comme une sadique, je vous offre la suite maintenant! Bonne lecture!

Slender me plaça sur un fauteuil, ferma les sortes des menottes qui étaient au niveaux des poignets, des jambes et du torse et colla des patchs sur mes jambes, bras et ventre, il m'expliqua que c'est pour que je retrouve toutes mes sensations dans la simulation. Puis il colla des patchs sur mon front pour qu'ils puissent capter mes pensées. Il me passa une muselière pour éviter toutes éventuelles blessures et surtout éviter que j'émette des sons.

Il quitta la salle et je vis les garçons et Slender derrière une vitre placée en face de moi.

La simulation commença, une question apparue devant moi avec deux réponse, je devait choisir l'une d'entre elles.

 _Vous êtes une femme ou un homme ?_

«Je vais devoir faire des choix, un peu comme dans Until Dawn...ça a pas l'air bien compliqué. Donc je suis une femme »

Je choisis la réponse _Femme_.

Une autre apparu devant moi.

 _Méprisez-vous oui ou non les races autres que la race Humaine ?_

 _Non_ «Justement je respecte les autres races, la race humaine est plutôt la plus faible d'entre toutes. »

Soudain, tout devint sombre, et tout à coup, je me retrouve à l'intersection de deux chemins, l'un était très bien entretenu, l'autre était plutôt sinistre.

 _À droite ou à gauche ? Gauche_ « Un chemin aussi beau cache forcément quelque chose, vaut mieux prendre celui qui est glauque »

La caméra s'avança et un cerbère se dressa devant moi.

 _Le tuer ou le caresser ? Le caresser._ «Il ne m'a rien fait, je ne vais pas attaquer la première »

Le cerbère se roula par terre et laissa le passage libre, le panneau _Fin_ était en face de moi mais des cadavres jonchaient sur le sol.

 _Marcher sur les cadavres ou les éviter ? Les éviter._ « Ils ont beau être mort, c'est un manque de respect de marcher sur leurs cadavres. »

L'écran redevint noir et des images de Slender, des Sans et Papyrus, Ben et d'autres profs de l'Academie qui semblaient près à tuer apparurent à l'écran.

 _Attaquer pour les tuer ou se laisser tuer ? Se laisser tuer._ « Je n'ai aucunes chance de les vaincre et je ne veux pas les tuer. Si ils veulent me tuer c'est que j'ai fait quelque chose qui me vaut un peine de mort, je dois l'accepter. »

Une autre question apparu, et celle-la je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle tombe.

 _Avez vous lu des hentai, yaoi ou yuri ? Yaoi seulement._ « Je l'avoue j'aime beaucoup le yaoi »

 _Sur quels univers ? Animes, creepypastas, undertale/fell/swap, comics._ « Désolée de vous décevoir mais je suis très curieuse, mais ça ne m'empêche pas du tout de vous apprécier pour ce que vous êtes réellement. »

Puis des animations et des cracks de creepypastas et d'undertale/fell/swap passèrent. Je devais les commenter mentalement, ce que je pensai était parfois troublant, du style je disais qu'un tel n'avait pas besoin de faire ou d'agir comme ça pour plaire aux autre ou à moi, que je trouvai adorable certaines situations ou alors que je pensai ouvertement que je trouvai trop beau une certaine personne (Surtout les Sans et les Papyrus.).

La salle replongea dans l'obscurité, tous mes amis étaient autour de moi et une porte était ouverte juste devant nous.

 _Qui doit rester dans cet endroit pour permettre aux autres de sortir ? Moi_ « Je veux qu'ils vivent, si je peux leur permettre de vivre alors je me sacrifie » Un monstre me lacéra alors chaque parcelles de mon corps, la douleur intense m'arracha un cri court. Puis une personne dont l'apparence changea pour prendre à intervalles régulières la forme de l'un de mes amis, il était gravement blessé et ne pouvait plus bouger pour atteindre la sortie qui était à trois mètres de lui.

 _Le soigner ou le laisser en s'enfuyant ? Le soigner._ « Hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état ! » Je le soigna et le monstre me tua mais mon amis réussit à s'enfuir.

Une multitudes de situations de ce genre défila devant moi et je choisissais toujours de me sacrifier pour sauver mon ami. « Ils comptent plus que ma propre vie ! »

Tout à coup, mon personnage se retrouva devant un porte entrouverte et l'ouvrit pour entrer dans la salle. Je découvrais une personne qui prenait successivement l'apparence des Sans et des Papyrus, se... masturbait en reniflant l'un de mes tee-shirt.

 _Le rejoindre ou s'en aller ? S'en aller._ « The hell is that ? Je sais pas quelles sont tes motivations pour faire ça mais j'ai pas envie de les savoirs, ça te regarde ! »

Le personnage m'interpella en me demandant de m'arrêter.

 _S'arrêter ou courir ? Courir._ « Je suis timide, du coup là je veux juste m'enfuir ! »

L'individu me coinça quand même dans l'angle d'une grande pièce. Il allait m'embrasser.

 _Fuir ou se laisser faire ? Se laisser faire._ « Je n'ai aucune chances de pouvoir m'échapper, je ne peux que me soumettre. »

Le polymorphe m'attrapa et me coucha sur un lit.

 _Dernière question, se laisser faire ou frapper pour s'enfuir ? Se laisser faire._ « Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions que de me laisser faire. »

Je ferma les yeux pendant que toute l'action se déroulait, des frissons et des douleurs agréables parcourirent mon corps.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la session étaient censée se terminer, je vit mes amis avancer vers moi, mais ils avaient l'air possédés, une femme derrière eux les manipulaient grâce a des fils. Prise panique, je fis sortir toute ma puissance pour me libérer, je tapais partout à l'aveugle en me tenant la tête.

-NON CE N'EST PAS REEL ! SORT DE MON ESPRIT ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Je tomba à terre et des voix familières se firent percevoir, je rouvris les yeux et je les découvris tous accroupis autour de moi en train d'essayer de me rassurer. Tous était fini mais après tous ce qu'ils avaient vu de moi, je ne pouvait plus les regarder en face.

-Léa tu...

Sans n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je courus les larmes aux yeux jusque dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me cacha sous ma couette et je serra mon grand pouf chat contre moi.

« C'est trop, je ne pourrai plus jamais être considérée comme l'une des leur ! »

Ma porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis les pas des six squelettes s'avancer vers mon lit, trois s'assirent à côté de moi.

-Tu sais c'est pas grave tous ça...

-Chacun à ses préférences, on t'apprécie comme tu es.

-Parles nous s'il te plaît...

C'était les voix de Sans, Fell Sans et de Blueberry Sans.

-S'il vous plaît...laissez moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Sanglotai-je pitoyablement.

Je les entendis partir. Je voulu m'endormir mais je sanglotai toujours.

«Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? C'est chiant ! »


	10. Chapter 10 Réelle aceptation

Après quelques semaines d'absences, je reviens avec de nouveau chapitres! Je vais réduire à un chapitre par semaine selon la longueur de chacun parce que sinon je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire.

Bonne lecture bandes d'humains!

 **Samedi 14 Mai :**

Je n'ai pas voulu sortir de ma chambre, personne ne vint me chercher. J'ai trop honte pour pouvoir les regarder en face après tous se qui s'était passé la veille. Vers 13h30, mon portable sonna. C'était un message de Blue.

 _Je viens t'apporter ton repas ok ?_

Après dix secondes de réflexion, je fini par lui répondre.

 _D'accord._

Cinq minutes plus tard, je vis Blue avancer vers moi avec un boîte repas, je m'était cachée sous la couette pour éviter qu'il me voit.

-Il faut que l'on parle Léa... les autres s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais. Son ton était grave.

-Ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter, mais je ne peux plus vous regarder en face à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

-Justement, on en a parlé

-...

-On t'appréciera toujours pour ce que tu est, toutes ces chose ne changent rien. Aller, regarde-moi s'il te plaît...

Je me releva et me positionna en tailleur sur ma couverture.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais bien évidement que c'est vrai ! On a chacun des préférences et des choses gênantes dont on a honte mais c'est pas ça qui nous séparera !

Il me pris dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre lui.

-Tu sais, je te considère un peu comme ma grande sœur, et j'ai...non on a tous besoin de toi.

-Ta sincérité est l'une des qualités que j'apprécie le plus chez toi, ça me rassure de l'entendre.

Soudain, tous le reste de la bande débarqua et me prirent dans leur bras. J'étais réellement acceptée pour ce que je suis, et je me mis à pleurer pendant un instant.

-Aller, habilles-toi ! On a prévu un truc pour cet après-midi ! Lança Papyrus.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, je m'habilla amplement, un pantacourt large marron clair, un débardeur noir avec l'emblème du Bataillon d'Exploration et des bottines militaires noires. Je me fis une queue de cheval et une petite mèche rebelle vint tomber devant mon œil droit.

Quand je sortis de ma chambre, ils me sourirent et se placèrent tous autour de moi.

-Ferme les yeux, on va t'emmener jusqu'à ta surprise !

Je ferma les yeux, et, un instant plus tard, on se retrouva tous dans le jardin de Johanna, qui m'attendais avec Alice, Océane, Sara et le reste de la bande.

Je leur sautais dans les bras, et elles sautèrent de joie. On passa l'après-midi à se raconter notre semaine et à rigoler tous ensemble (les Sans et les Papyrus aussi bien évidement). Les quelques fangirls de undertale/fell/swap leur ouvrir leur cœur (au moment ou ils faut qu'on rentre forcément) mais ils répondirent en même temps cette réponse :

-Désolé, mais une seule personne nous intéresse!Vous la connaissez tous, essayez de la trouver !

«Cette personne, c'est moi je suppose ? »

De retour à l'Académie, on prit des boîtes repas et on alla s'installer dans notre jardin secret pour dîner à la lueur des étoiles et de la lune.

Une fois le repas terminé, on se mit à discuter de plein de choses qui concernaient la journée de demain. Une légère brise soufflait et me fit frissonner. Je fus soudain en lévitation, Swap Paps et Fell Sans voulaient me réchauffer en me passant dans leur sweat mais Swap Paps fut le plus rapide. Il me fit passer sous son sweat et mit ses bras autour de moi. Je rougissait à mort et je n'osais pas bouger.

« C'est supra gênant mais pas désagréable ... »

Quand on se leva pour aller se coucher, Paps me sortit de son sweat et me porta dans les bras. Mais en entrant dans le hall, le visage et le bras droit de Bonnie étaient par terre, je sauta des bras de Paps pour aller les ramasser.

-Vous pensez qu'il est ici ?

-Je pense bien que oui... je peux sentir sa présence. Sortirent les Fell

-Alors on se sépare pour le retrouver ! Fell Sans et Papyrus vous allez dans le sous-sol, Fell Papyrus, Sans vous allez à l'étage, Swap Papyrus et Blueberry vous allez dehors et moi je m'occupe de cet étage !

-Je vois ce que tu a en tête mais c'est hors de question de te laisser seule, Swap et Blue vous allez avec elle. Objectèrent les Fell

-Ok on fait comme ça mais je ne veux pas qu'on l'attaque, si vous le trouvez vous nous contactez.

OK C'EST PARTI !


	11. Chapter 11 Bonnie est là?

**Dans l'Académie, tout peux arriver, et les animatronics font parties de ces choses là. Bonne lecture bande d'humains!**

On se sépara, avec les Swap on inspecta chaque salles et recoins du rez-de-chaussé mais on ne trouva personne, je décida de sonder les environs. Je détecta sa présence au premier étage, au niveau des chambres.

-Il est vers les chambres, on y va !

On contacta les deux autre groupes et on se retrouva dans notre couloir.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits métalliques qui provenaient de ma chambre.

Je fis signe aux garçons de ne pas bouger, j'ouvris la porte doucement et je vis Bonnie qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Bonnie ? C'est ça que tu cherche ? Dis-je en lui montrant son visage et son bras.

Il se tourna vers moi et s'accroupit juste devant moi, un son étrange sortit du reste de la mâchoire qui lui restait.

-Je ne te comprend pas... tu veux qu'on te répare ?

Il fit « Oui » de la tête.

-Les gars, il faut le réparer, on peut pas le laisser dans cet état !

-Emmenons le dans la salle de science, il y a pas mal d'outils là bas. Dit Fell Sans.

-Bonnie, il faut que tu nous suive d'accord ?

Il refit « Oui » de la tête et on se mit tous en route vers la salle de science. On verrouilla la porte et on installa Bonnie sur la grande table.

-Il faut que l'on répare son boîtier sonore et remettre en place son visage et son bras... vous vous y connaissez en mécanique ?

-Légèrement... Aller on s'y met tous !

 **Dimanche 15 Mai :**

Après plusieurs heures de travail, on arriva enfin à remettre Bonnie en état.

On le laissa se lever pour qu'il puisse marcher un peu, il vint s'asseoir devant nous et se mit à nous parler.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir réparé, en fait c'était pour vous demander une faveur que je suis venu ici, mais j'ai eu des problèmes sur le chemin...

-Ces problèmes c'était Puppet et sa bande je suppose ?

-Exact, il vous en veux à vous aussi je présume ?

-C'est vrai, quelle est la faveur que l'on doit t'accorder ?

-J'aimerai que vous libérez mes amis ainsi que leur version toy et Mangle.

-Personnellement je ne suis pas contre mais est-ce que tu sais ou ils se trouvent ?

-Oui, Puppet a enfermé Freddy, Chica et Foxy dans le second restaurant et les toys avec Mangle dans le troisième restaurant. Je peux vous y conduire.

-Vous pensez que l'on peux faire passer ça pour une mission en extérieur auprès de Slender ?

-Y a qu'à demander, répondit Sans, on y va tout de suite.

On alla dans le bureau de Slender avec Bonnie, on lui expliqua la situation en détail avec l'appui de Bonnie.

Il réfléchi un court instant puis fini par accepter notre demande en me mettant aux commandes des opérations.

Une fois sortis du bureau, Bonnie nous emmena devant le second restaurant, ouvrit ses portes et nous fit visiter le bâtiment.

On s'installa dans la salle de contrôle pour revoir le plan.

-Bon, une fois la nuit commencée, je vais aller devant la scène pour tenter de parler aux animatronics, je veux que quatre d'entre vous restent dans la salle de contrôle pour nous ouvrir les portes en cas de soucis et vérifier la position de nos cibles, deux personnes seront avec moi en cas d'échec de communication. Bonnie, je suppose que tu sera dans le même état que tes amis si tu reste avec nous dans le restaurant, donc je veux que tu aille dehors nous attendre.

-Non, je reste ici, le sort jeté sur eux n'a plus aucuns effets sur moi.

-Les Fell t'accompagneront dans la dinner area. Lança Papyrus.

-Très bien, alors tout le monde à son poste !


	12. Chapter 12 Soucis chez Freddy

**Oui j'ai posté deux le même chapitre sans faire gaffe, voilà la suite la vraie!**

 **Lundi 16 Mai :**

Quand minuit sonna, j'allai dans la dinner area avec Bonnie et les Fell pour m'asseoir sur une table devant la scène.

Freddy et Chica qui étaient présents sur la scènes vinrent à notre rencontre.

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Demanda Freddy

-Pour vous sortir de cet enfer.

-Une humaine n'a rien à faire ici, vous devriez partir. Lança Chica.

-Je ne repartirai pas sans vous.

Je me leva et m'approcha de Freddy et de Chica pour poser ma main sur leur tête, ils eurent un mouvement de recul.

-Fait attention petit chat.

-Ne t'en fait pas je gère.

Je m'avança et monta sur une table pour atteindre leur tête, leurs yeux redevinrent normaux.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il manquai Foxy. Je me dirigea vers la Crique des pirates mais au lieu de le trouver, je ne vis que le panneau _It's me_ je me retourna pour aller vers le couloir à ma droite et je le vis devant la porte de la salle de contrôle qui était fermée.

-Foxy ?

Il se tourna dans ma direction et fonça vers moi en hurlant. Je ne devait pas bouger, je dois le faire redevenir normal. Au moment ou il allait m'atteindre, les Fell allaient intervenir mais Freddy et Bonnie se dressèrent devant moi et le plaquèrent sur le sol. Je posa alors ma main sur son front et il se calma. On le laissa se relever et il se mit à parler.

-Bonnie nous avait dit qu'il allait chercher de l'aide, mais on ne se doutait vraiment qu'il ramènerait une humaine.

Les Fell prirent alors la parole.

-C'est pas une simple humaine, ce petit chat est capable de beaucoup de prodiges.

-Petit chat ?

-C'est mon surnom...

-Il te va bien, tu ressemble un peu à un chat.

-Merci, bon il vaudrai mieux que l'on sorte d'ici avant que Golden Freddy n'arrive.

On sorti tous et on se remit en direction de l'Académie. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Slender, on se regarda et on ouvrit la porte.

-Je vois que tout c'est bien passé.

-Pourquoi ça se passerait mal ? Enfin bref, ils sont tous là et ils ne sont pas agressifs. Ils resteront ici ?

-Oui, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser à s'exposer au danger qui plane sur eux.

J'eus un soupir de soulagement quand Freddy me toucha au niveau du cœur, des oreilles, une queue et les griffes métalliques sortirent de moi, des crocs poussèrent et mes yeux changèrent. Je me regarda dans le miroir à côté de moi et je me vis transformée en un animatronic en forme de chat.

Je sort et je rentres mes griffes, ma queue peux se hérisser de pics et ma vue est améliorée.

-C'est ta récompense pour avoir eu le courage de sortir de la salle de contrôle, j'espère que ça te plaît. Sourit Freddy.

-Un peu que ça me plaît ! Je vais pouvoir mieux me défendre contre Puppet et sa bande en cas de problème ce soir !

-Parce que tu enchaîne avec l'autre resto ce soir ?!

-Bien sur ! Pour qui tu me prend ?

-Bon le cours de cuisine va bientôt commencer, allez vous préparer ! Nous interrompit Slender.

J'allai me changer et une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, je découvris plein d'ingrédients inconnus, et je vis les garçons en tenue de cuisine, ça leur va plutôt bien.

-Tu va t'en sortir avec ces nouveaux ingrédients ? Me demanda Papyrus, soucieux.

-Je sais pas, je vais peut être avoir besoin d'aide...

-On va se mettre ensemble alors ! Toi moi et Swap Papyrus !

-Ok ça me va.

Je remarque qu'il y a également des ingrédients ''normaux''.

«Avec eux je vais sûrement m'en sortir.»

Slender nous annonça le plat et le dessert : Ragoût d'agneau et Tarte aux fraises vampirisées.

-Il faudrait commencer par faire la pâte brisée, Paps tu peux t'en charger ?

-Oui chef ! Et pour information, les fraises vampirisées sont des fraises qui ont perdu leur couleur rouge sucrée, elles sont donc très acides.

-Je ferai un crème pâtissière un peu plus sucrées alors. Swap, occupe toi de lancer le ragoût ! Agneau, oignons grelots glacés, rondelles de carottes et un peu de concentré de tomate, tu saurais faire tout ça ?

-Je m'y met de suite ! Tu t'occupera de fignoler la sauce.

-Ok alors c'est partit !

Swap se débrouillait très bien avec le ragoût, Paps, grâce à la froideur de ses mains pu faire une pâte brisée nickel. Ma crème pâtissière était en cour de refroidissement.

On fonça la tarte et on la mit au four une dizaine de minutes.

-Léa j'ai un problème avec la sauce !

-J'arrive qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle est trop forte, elle n'est pas bonne.

Je la goûta, je pris sucre, sel,poivre et du miel et de l'anis étoilé.

-Un peu de sel et de poivre, du sucre et l'anis étoilé qu'on va laisser cinq minutes pas plus et une pointe de miel. On va goûter ce que ça donne.

Il porta une cuillère à sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

-C'est excellent, on va baisser le feu au minimum et on va couvrir.

-Parfait, on faire cuire du riz et l'assaisonner légèrement pour éviter que ce soit trop complexe.

-Léa, je sort la pâte du four ,viens m'aider !

-J'arrive ! Occupe toi du riz.

-Bien reçu !

On versa la crème dans la pâte et on découpa les fraises pour les disposer sur la tarte, j'en goûta une et je fis une grimace.

-Ark ! C'est acide ! C'est quoi ce sucre glace là ?

-C'est du sucre glacial, il caramélise très lentement et est un peu moins sucré que le sucre glace classique.

-On va en saupoudrer un peu sur les fraises.

Ceci étant fait, on enfourna la tarte et on rangea et nettoya nos postes.

-On mange ce qu'on fait, j'espère que ce sera bon. Dit Swap Paps

-Pourquoi ça serai mauvais ? Léa était en lycée hôtelier avant ! Elle va nous faire découvrir et apprendre plein de choses !

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-C'est écrit sur ta veste et sur ta mallette !

-Ha oui c'est vrai.

-Hmmm le ragoût sent bon, on va se régaler !

-Léa m'a donnée un sacré coup de main pour arranger la sauce.

-Bah, je l'ai juste arrangée à mon goût.

-Ha je crois qu'il faut sortir la tarte !

Il alla la chercher et on la regarda attentivement.

-Elle a l'air délicieuse !

-C'est vrai, ta pâte est cuite et le sucre a formé une petite pellicule de caramel sur les fraises.

-On va se régaler !

Slender passa prendre un peu de riz et de ragoût et nous invita à aller manger.

On se servit un assiette et on s'installa sur une grande table ou nous attendaient les autre.

-Aller on va goûter ce que chacun a fait.

On pris une fourchette dans chaque assiette.

Le plat de Blueberry et de Sans contenait beaucoup de ketchup et avait une saveur relativement douce relevée avec un peu de piment d'Espelette.

Celui des Fell était très relevé avec de la moutarde et de nombreuses épices mais restait très bon.

Le nôtre était doux-sucré avec une pointe de sel.

-Les vôtres sont super bon ! Lançai-je.

-C'est vrai mais le vôtre est extra lui aussi ! Répondit Blue

-Moi qui aime ce qui est relevé j'aime beaucoup celui que vous avez fait. Ajoutèrent les Fell

-Le vôtre est super bon lui aussi, on vous reconnaît dedans.

-Bon on mange avant que ça devienne froid ! S'enthousiasma Papyrus.

On dévora nos assiettes et on alla chercher nos tartes respectives.

Celle des Fell avait l'air un peu trop cuite et celle de Blue et de Sans ne l'était pas assez.

On découpa les tartes et on se servit une petite part de chaque.

Celles des Fell était trop cuite mais était très bonne, celle de Sans et de Blue était sucrée mais la pâte et la crème manquaient un peu de cuisson.

La notre était bonne.

-La votre est un peu trop cuite mais c'est très bon, et la votre manque un peu de cuisson mais elle est très bonne quand même.

-Merci, t'a mis quoi d'autre dans la crème ? J'ai du mal à trouver...

-J'ai ajouté de la vanille et du basilic.

-C'est super bon ! Et la pellicule de caramel est très appréciable, c'est excellent !

On fini sans problème nos parts, puis on partit voir les animatronics. On leur demanda l'emplacement du restaurant puis on se retira dans notre petit coin pour planifier le tout.

-Ce soir, je partirai vers onze heures, je profiterai du temps libre après le dîner pour me reposer.

-Attends tu veux y aller seule ? C'est hors de question ! Lança Fell Sans

-Puppet, Baloon boy et Golden Freddy seront sûrement là bas, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Moi et mon frère on va y aller avec toi, on va pas te laisser y aller seule.

-Urgh, bien mais seulement vous deux, sinon on risque de se perdre si on est trop à y aller.

-Là ça nous va, aller on va en cours.

«Désolée mais j'irai seule ce soir...»

Les quatre heures de cours passèrent relativement vite. Pendant la pause, je me prépara pour ma mission de se soir, habits amples avec des baskets confortables. J'étudiai le lieux encore une fois avant d'aller manger un curry léger et une orange avec un comprimé de vitamines avec mes amis. Dix minutes avant de partir en mission, je scellai les chambres de mes amis pour leur éviter de sortir.

-Désolée mais je ne veux pas faire de victime inutilement.

Une fois devant le restaurant, j'allai prendre la boîte à musique et je me dirigeai vers les Toys.

 **Mardi 17 Mai :**

Une fois que minuit avait sonné, je fis tourner la boîte à musique et les Toys s'activèrent, je n'eus aucuns mal à les soigner. Maintenant, la chose la plus difficile à faire c'est retrouver Mangle sans tomber sur BB ou Golden Freddy. Trois heures passèrent sans trouver Mangle, j'allai m'asseoir devant la scène lorsque Mangle apparue et commença à m'étrangler, les Toys hurlèrent pour la raisonner et elle me posa et se soigna d'elle même.

-Il faut qu'on sorte avant que les autre nous trouvent et...

Un rire d'enfant se fit entendre, BB était derrière moi et s'élança vers moi en criant, je pris ma forme d'animatronic et lui porta un coup de griffe au niveau du visage, quand il se releva, ses yeux avaient rétrécis, les chose sérieuses allaient commencer. J'attaquai sans relâche et il fini par tomber en pièces, il était cinq heures.

-Vite il faut sortir avant que...

-Je vous tombe dessus ? Bien joué Léa, tu a réussi à survivre jusque là mais maintenant c'est l'heure de mourir.

Puppet s'était dressé avec Golden Freddy devant la sortie. GF se jeta sur moi et Puppet le suivait.

-Mettez vous à l'abri ! Hurlai-je

Je me démenait tant de bien que mal pour parer et attaquer, l'horloge indiquait six heures moins dix, mes assaillants redoublèrent leurs attaques et Puppet m'entailla la lèvre. C'est alors que Mangle se jeta sur eux et la sonnerie de six heures retentit. Puppet et GF de figèrent et se relevèrent et libérèrent le passage menant à la sortie.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, mais ne croyez pas que ça va se finir comme ça.

On couru pour s'éloigner le plus possible et on se dirigea vers l'Académie.

-Pourquoi tu es venue seule ? Bonnie nous avait informé qu'il y avait aussi des squelettes, tes amis.

-Je les ai enfermés dans leur chambre avant de partir, je ne voulais pas qu'ils courent le moindre risque.

-Il vont être furieux...

-Ça c'est mon problème, Mangle on va te réparer une fois à l'Académie.


	13. Chapter 13 On tient à toi

**Nouveau chapitre! et on voit clairement que notre chère Léa fait un doigt d'honneur au danger et se fout complètement de se blesser! Bonne lecture les humains!**

On arrive dans la cour extérieure quand j'aperçois les Fell, leur aura sortait de leurs yeux.

« Ils sont furax, je vais m'en prendre plein la face »

Sans fit sortir un rideau d'os pour éviter ma fuite et me donna un coup d'os dans le visage, j'allai m'effondrer lorsque Papyrus me saisi par le col et me souleva à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous enfermer ?! On vient de sortir et on te retrouve avec les animatronics ! T'es tarée ou merde ?! Hurla Paps

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire courir un risque ! Et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai eu pour vous retenir ici !

-Tu comprend pas qu'on s'est inquiété pour toi ?! Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça ?! Renchérit Sans

-SI J'AI FAIT TOUTES CES CHOSES C'EST PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS PERDRE ! C'EST PARCE QUE JE TIENS A VOUS !

Il me posa au sol et ils prirent tout les deux dans leur bras.

Je sentis que des larmes coulaient sur mes épaules, ils pleuraient.

-Léa... ne nous refait plus jamais ça, nous non plus on ne veux pas te perdre, promet le nous s'il te plaît.

-Je vous le promet.

Ils se relevèrent et essuyèrent leur larmes.

-Pas un mot la dessus c'est clair !

-T'inquiète. Aller il faut réparer Mangle.

-Foxy va s'en charger, il faut qu'on aille en cours.

-Attend, elle a quoi ta lèvre ?

-Puppet me l'avait ouverte mais ça avait cicatrisé, jusqu'à que tu me frappe.

Sans passe son doigt enrobée de son aura sur ma lèvre, ce qui la fit cicatriser.

-Voila y à plus rien !

Ce geste me fit énormément rougir.

En cours, on étudia SCP 025. Ce petit nounours n'a rien d'adorable, ses reproductions sont super dangereuses. SCP 025 A, composé d'oreilles humaines, inflige des douleurs auditives intenses sur les personnes se trouvant dans un rayon de 10 mètres lorsqu'il crie, ceux qui sont à moins de 5 mètres, meurent à cause des excroissances en formes d'oreille qui apparaissent partout et notamment au niveau de la gorge. SCP 025 B lui, contient le fœtus d'un des membres de la Fondation mort à cause de la césarienne infligée par SCP 025. Enfin, SCP 025 C, constitué de métal, tue les gens en fonçant sur les gens ce qui crée un trou énorme et infligeant de graves dommages sur les organes de ses victimes.

Il vaut donc mieux se tenir à l'écart de ses petits nounours.

L'étude physique des SCP porta également sur ses trois peluches, on nous montra les dernières vidéos de SCP 025 dans son caisson d'isolement et les images des dégâts causés par ses reproductions, c'était sidérant, c'est là que l'on se rend compte que la moindre créature ou chose pourrai nous tuer.

Avant d'aller au réfectoire, je remarqua encore une fois l'affiche de Error Sans. Je me demande pourquoi il est recherché.

-Dites, qu'est-ce qu'a fait Error pour être rechercher ?

Un silence lourd s'imposa puis Blueberry Sans prit la parole.

-...il s'est rebellé contre l'Académie et ça a coûté la vie de Ink Sans... il s'est rebellé car il savait qu'une menace pesait sur lui.

Son expression et son ton étaient graves, j'avais réveillé un souvenir douloureux.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas faire ressurgir de vieux souvenir...

-Non, tu a le droit de savoir, j'aurais aimé que tu puisse le connaître, j'ai vu des dessins à toi, vous vous seriez bien entendus.

-Ce n'est pas exceptionnel mais... son pinceau... il lui est arrivé quoi ? Il me semblait que c'était son arme...

-Je l'ai gardé, mais je pense que tu devrai l'examiner, il pourrai t'être utile.

-Tu veux que je reprenne son arme ? Ça ne lui plairai pas.

-Au contraire, je pense qu'il aurait été heureux de te l'offrir.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette annonce, je décida donc de me taire jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Une le repas terminé, Blue m'emmena dans sa chambre et me montra le pinceau, il mesurai environ un mètre soixante dix, deux centimètres de plus que moi. Blue me le mis dans les mains et je commença à le faire bouger comme un javelot de combat, puis je trancha l'air comme un coup de sabre et un jet arc-en-ciel traversa la pièce et forma une masse compacte sur le mur et explosa.

-Je crois que tu peux le reprendre, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ça alors qu'il m'avait entraîné durant deux ans.

-Je vais essayer de lui faire honneur alors.


	14. Chapter14 Les cours de Ben sont spéciaux

**Halala. Perso je tuerais pour avoir Ben comme prof...les humains sont vraiment trop simple. Au fait, message a tous les lecteurs et ceux qui me follow et qui m'ont mis en favoris. Vous pouvez laisser des reviews et m'envoyez de PM, je ne mange personne (c'est pas bon les humains XD) Aller BONE lecture (je me devais de la faire au moins une fois cette blague)**

On alla déposer le pinceau dans ma chambre et on se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Ben était en forme, vu l'expression de son visage.

Il sourit et en un éclair, des Poignants apparurent dans la salle.

-Allez-y, sortez vous de cette situation ! Gloussa-t-il

Je concentra de la masse noire dans ma main pour en former une épée . Je trancha quelques bras des Poignants et je sauta pour atteindre le visage du premier, il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer sous terre, je lui trancha la tête et je m'élança sur le deuxième et l'acheva en moins de deux secondes. Quand je retoucha terre, les bras du dernier m'attrapèrent la tête et me hissèrent à cinq mètres du sol et je le vit s'approcher de moi. Je me débattais dans tous les sens et les bras finirent par me lâcher et j'esquivai de justesse une morsure. Je lança ma lame en plein milieu de son crâne et il s'effondra et disparu de la salle. Je me redressai et je me rendis compte que les autres élèves avaient à peine eu le temps de bouger de leurs places.

Même Ben avait l'air surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai fais un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

Ben prit la parole.

-C'est juste que tu a agit extrêmement vite, ce qui est plutôt rare même pour nous.

-J'ai vu le danger, j'ai juste agit pour qu'il n'y en ai plus...

-Bon rasseyez vous tous, nous allons débuter le cours.

Le cours passa calmement et la pause arriva.

On se posa dans le hall et Papyrus était encore étonné de ma prestation.

-C'est super d'avoir de tels réflexes ! Tu sais ça va te sauver pas mal de fois.

-Je l'espère, j'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite !

-En tout cas tu nous a tous scotché. Intervint Sans

-C'était pas voulu !

On se dirigea vers le gymnase et on sépara pour se changer. Érica vint près de moi et me reparla de mon exploit , quand on sortis on se dirigea vers le tableau avec les combats. Je me battait contre Sans.

« J'ai quasiment aucunes chances face à lui, il va falloir réagir vite et tenter de le faire déclarer forfait »

Les combats des Fell et de Papyrus étaient impressionnants, ils étaient rapides et efficaces. Puis vint le tour de mon combat.

Sans se plaça en face de moi et fit apparaître son œil bleu.

-Donne tout ce que t'a petit chat !

Des os foncèrent vers moi, je fis un grand saut et quatre blasters tirèrent sur moi, je m'éleva et je fit apparaître un blaster et je le visa, un rayon entouré d'une aura bleu -signe qu'il était peu puissant- fonça sur lui, j'hérissa des tentacules autour de lui mais il réussi à esquiver mon attaque. Soudain, mon âme vira au bleu foncé, Sans me projeta sur l'un des murs et au moment de me projeter sur un deuxième, je brisa la couche bleu foncée et je commençait à tomber. J'allais me réceptionner lorsqu'il remit une couche sur mon âme et me fit atterrir au sol sur mon cou.

CRAK !

J'étais à terre, je tenta de me relever mais mon cou ne tenais plus sur mes épaules.

« Ho merde mon cou est cassé ! »

Sans allait relancer une offensive mais je le bloqua avec des tentacules et je pointa son âme.

-S'il te plaît... abandonne... Lui dis-je en me relevant tout en tenant mon cou.

Il leva les bras en signe d'abandon et je relâcha mon étreinte. Je le dirigeai vers mes amis tout en tenant mon cou.

Sans se pencha vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a ?

-Tu m'a cassé le cou, il ne tient plus...

-Ho merde ! Attend bouge pas, Blue ! Vient elle a le cou cassé !

Blueberry accouru et me soigna. Puis il dût partir combattre.

Le cours enchaîna sur des combats de groupe, on me mit avec Blueberry et on dût combattre deux loups garous. On s'en est bien sortit et on alla se changer. Je me retira dans ma chambre pour me doucher et je griffonna quelques questions accompagnées d'un dessin. Je me dirigea vers le hall pour y retrouver un ami, je trouva Blue qui pétait la forme, ce qui me faisait prendre conscience que ça fait deux jours de suite que je ne dort pas.

« Pas grave, je dormirais mieux ce soir »

-T'a l'air fatiguée, ça va ?

-Ouaaaah... oui oui ça va, c'est juste que deux jours sans dormir ça me réussi pas trop...

 **Jsuis sûre que vous attendez avec impatience le chapitre de la nuit...et bah vous allez attendre! (connasse 100% pur jus). Sinon j'ai écrit une petite histoire d'horreur courte...si vous voulez la lire, dites le moi en commentaires ou en message privé.**


	15. Chapter 15 Une nuit agréable sur le toit

**Bon elle va passer un BONE soirée! (j'aime les blagues nases XD), je suis sure que certaines (ou certains?) auraient aimé être à sa place! La, ou plutôt les BONE nuits seront bien plus tard dans l'histoire ( je suis une sadique oui et je vous laisser deviner ce que seront les bone nuits, oui je suis dérangée). Sinon Bonne lecture!**

Les autre arrivèrent et on alla manger, je commençais à piquer du nez en mangeant et apparemment c'était pas discret puisqu'ils m'ont tous posé la même question, au moment de sortir, je ne marchais plus très droit et Swap Paps me charriait la dessus.

-Léa, qu'est-ce que t'a bu au repas ?

-De l'eau, je suis juste fatiguée...

-On dirait bien, tu veux un coup de main pour les escaliers ?

-Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seule...

Mais au bout de cinq marches, je tituba et m'affala sur Swap Paps, qui me rattrapa et me porta dans ses bras.

-Je pense que je vais te porter hein.

-C'est pas mon boulot ça ? Ricana Fell Paps.

-Vous battez pas tous les deux...

Dès qu'il me déposa dans mon lit, je m'effondra et m'endormais dans un profond sommeil.

 **Mercredi 18 Mai :**

Je me réveille en nage avec un poids sur la poitrine, j'allume ma lumière et je regarde mon portable.

« Deux heures du mat'... je vais faire un tour dehors, il fait trop chaud ici... »

Je sort dans le couloir et je me dirige vers la fenêtre, je l'ouvre et je grimpe jusqu'au toit. Je m'installe et je prends mon âme dans le creux de mes mains, la lueur de la lune passait au travers. Elle était bleu électrique avec quelques taches grises et semblait être faite de cristal un peu gélifié.

Je commence à me perdre dans mes pensées lorsque deux mains commencent à m'entourer. Je me lève d'un bond et je recule tout en me retournant, j'allais attaquer lorsque je découvre Fell Paps, un peu surprit face à ma réaction.

-Excuse, je savait pas que c'était toi...

-C'est rien... tu fait quoi à une heure pareille ?

-Je me suis réveillé et j'avais trop chaud, alors je suis sortis.

-Ho... viens t'asseoir du coup.

Je me dirige vers lui et je m'assois à côté de lui, mais il se leva pour s'asseoir derrière moi pour que ses jambes et ses bras soient autour de moi.

Je m'adosse sur sont torse et je me remets à parler.

-Tu sais, je trouve ça un peu étrange tout ça... je veux dire, j'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jours j'irai dans un tel endroit avec des personnes que j'admire et je respecte. J'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir faire ce genre de choses.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange mais je trouve ça cool que tu soit venue, on se demandait si tu viendrais un jours.

-Vous saviez que je devais venir ?

-Oui, Slender avait constitué un dossier sur toi et nous a chargé de s'occuper de toi lorsque tu viendrait ici.

-C'est parce que je suis une fan d'undertale, underfell, underswap et des autre univers ?

-En grande partie oui.

-J'espère m'améliorer assez vite...

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour pouvoir commencer des missions extérieures, et puis pour vous soulager d'un poids...

-Tu pense être un poids pour nous ?

-Un peu, la preuve, vous vous inquiétez énormément pour moi quand je part toute seule.

-On s'inquiète parce que c'était dangereux, pour toi comme pour nous. Et puis, si t'était un poids, on te le dirait.

-C'est vrai ?

-T'es le poids le plus agréable à supporter, et ça ne changera pas à mon avis.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Je pose la mienne contre la sienne .

-Tu es sincère, ça s'entend. Tu sais, ton frère et toi vous êtes censé être des personnes froides, violentes et peu rassurantes. Mais je trouve que votre présence est rassurante, vous êtes plutôt doux avec vos proche et votre violence est logique...

-Tu doit être une des rares personnes à penser ça. Raison de plus pour te garder près de nous en un seul morceau.

Il resserra son étreinte et son souffle dans mon cou était agréable, tellement agréable que je commence à m'endormir sur lui.

Il se leva en me portant et en me plaçant face à lui, un peu en mode sac à patates mais de manière confortable.

Il me porta jusque dans mon lit, me coucha et au moment ou il allait partir, je le prit dans me bras.

-Merci pour cette soirée...

Il me recoucha en me déposant un baiser sur le front et repartit. Je me rendormis avec un grand sourire.


	16. Chapter 16 S'entraîner longtemps

**Halala, ne pas m'arrêter quand je fais un truc, une des choses qui peuvent le plus** **énerver** **ma famille ou mes amis. Sinon bonne lecture les humains!**

Je me réveille une fois de plus mais cette fois c'est quand mon réveil sonne. Comme à mon habitude, je me prépare et je descend pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je retrouve les Fell en train de discuter, je les rejoins et je les salue.

Fell Sans commença à parler.

-Tu défie vraiment les lois de la logique toi.

-Ton frère t'a parlé je suppose.

-J'en ai le droit il me semble.

-Je ne te le reproche pas mais je n'aime pas que ce genre de chose s'ébruite.

-Je ne parle pas à grand monde ici, donc ça ne pose pas de problème.

-Je n'en parlerai plus .

-Je vous remercie. Soupirais-je

Les autres arrivent et dès qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, nous avançons vers la salle de cours. On s'installa et Sally finit par arriver.

Le cours parlait du sommeil et de ses troubles. Ça m'intéresse beaucoup car j'ai moi-même des troubles fréquents du sommeil. Puis elle nous demanda si on savait ce qui causait les ''chutes'' dans notre sommeil. Je leva la main et elle me laissa la parole.

-Il y aurait deux raisons différentes, la première ce serait que notre cœur s'arrête complètement de battre pendant un très court instant, mais quand il reprend, notre corps devient lourds et nous donne l'impression de tomber. La deuxième raison est une légende pour tout dire. On disait que les personnes qui mourraient dans leur sommeil se faisait emmener au paradis par des anges qui les portent, mais il arrivait que des anges maladroits laissent tomber les corps. Après je ne sais pas ce qui peux vraiment causer cette sensation, mais peut-être que vous en savez plus la-dessus que nous.

-Les raisons que vous avez cité sont justes mais personne ne peux vraiment savoir ce qui cause ses ''chutes''.

Elle parla ensuite des rêves lucides et de la paralysie du sommeil, ce qui fut très intéressant. Elle nous demanda à chacun de nous de décrire, si on en avait vécu, nos rêves lucides et nos paralysies du sommeil. Tout le monde avait l'air captivé par mon récit quand ce fut mon tour de raconter. Puis vint la pause déjeuné. Quand on s'installa, on reparla des troubles du sommeil.

Ils furent étonnés que je puisse avoir autant de troubles. Je les rassura en leur disant que je m'y suis habituée à la longue.

On se sépara à la fin du repas et je me balada vers le gymnase, puisqu'il était ouvert et qu'il n'y avait personne, je décida donc d'aller dans les vestiaires pour me changer, car il y avait des casiers à nos nom avec des tenues de sport dedans.

Le gymnase était complètement vide mais il y avait du matériel. Je m'approcha de ce qui semblait être des mannequins. Je lu sur une plaque « Mannequins de combat robotisé ».

J'en alluma un et je pu choisir quel type d'adversaire il devra être.

Je choisi le type « Violent meurtrier » et ses yeux s'allumèrent avec un éclat rouge sang. Il s'anima et fonça sur moi, j'esquivais les coups et je l'attaqua violemment et je fit un trou dans son abdomen. Il tomba à terre et après un court instant, il se reforma et les boutons « Reprise » et « Arrêt » s'allumèrent.

« Autant allumer tout les autres pour un véritable entraînement »

Dès qu'ils furent tous allumés, ils m'attaquèrent avec un grande violence et une incroyable rapidité. Je m'entraîna à utiliser simultanément les techniques au corps à corps et mes pouvoirs. Les heures passèrent et je commençais à fatiguer.

« Encore une dernière fois et ce sera bon »

Je les remet tous en marche et le combat repris, mais cette fois ci, j'eus plus de mal à parer et à anticiper leur mouvements à cause de l'épuisement. Je reçus quelques coups mais rien de comparable à ceux de Sans ou des Fell. Je tombe à terre mais je me relève vite pour esquiver les coups des mannequins et je fit apparaître un énorme blaster qui les pulvérisa tous. Ceci étant fait, je les éteints tous et les ranges. Puis je senti qu'une main s'approchait de mon épaule. Je fit volte-face et j'allai frapper lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était Blueberry accompagné de Swap Papyrus.

-Excuse-moi, je savais pas que c'était toi...

-C'est rien, tu t'es entraînée toute l'après-midi ?

-Heu je crois, il est quelle heure ?

-Dix-neuf heures vingts. Répondit Swap Paps avec mes habits dans les mains.

-Oups, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je vais me changer...

Mais Swap Paps tape dans ses mains et les habits qu'il avait dans ses mains furent maintenant sur mon corps.

-Merci ! On y va ?


	17. Chapter 17 Attaque au refectoire

**Quoi de mieux pour passer une bonne soirée que de se faire attaquer par la femme araignée?** ** _Mais si c'est cool..._** **Ta gueule voix dans ma tête, c'est pas cool, ça pique et c'est chiant!** ** _Maieuh t'es pas sympa!_** **.**

 **Veuillez excuser cette petite voix dans ma tête, bonne lecture sinon. Et je vous inviter à aller voir la fic de MaximeAlliasLeCookie, elle est en rapport avec la mienne et elle est plutôt bien.**

On va au réfectoire et on s'assoit pour manger, chacun racontait son après-midi. Je sentit que mes cheveux se soulevaient, je plaque ma main contre ma queue de cheval et je me retourne pour voir ce que c'était mais il n'y avait personne. Je me remets à manger mais le même phénomène se reproduit, alors je me retourne mais personne n'es là. Sans, qui était assit en face de moi m'interrogea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un soulève mes cheveux...

C'est alors qu'ils se soulevèrent plus haut, puis je fut soulevée et projetée contre la table qui était cinq mètres plus loin. Je me relève et je scrute autour de moi. On me réagrippa et cette fois je vole vers le plafond puis j'atterris lourdement au sol. Je sentis un bras passer autour de mon cou, je l'attrape et pour éviter qu'il m'échappe, je mort dedans, je mort si fort que le bras apparaît et me resta dans les mains. La Femme araignée apparue et des piles de cadavre aussi.

Je hurle aux Sans et Papyrus.

-FAITES SORTIR TOUT LE MONDE ET PROTEGEZ-LES !

Ils s'exécutèrent et la femme araignée fonça vers moi, je fait un bon sur le côté et je l'immobilisa avec mes tentacules. Je fait apparaître de petites flammes autours de moi et je les projeta sur les cadavres. Ils brûlèrent tous sans exception et la femme se libéra et me sauta dessus, elle me plaqua au sol et me griffa au niveau de l'épaule droite, je fit apparaître un sabre et je lui coupa quelques bras. Effet immédiat, elle recula au fond de la salle.

« Si j'arrive à couper tous ses bras, peut-être qu'elle partira... »

Je me précipita vers elles et répéta l'opération jusqu'à qu'il ne lui reste plus que deux bras. À ce moment là, elle redoubla de violence et visa mon âme, je pare son coup avec mon sabre et lui arrache l'un des bras à mains nues. Elle se retira et j'en profitai pour lui couper le dernier bras et elle disparue dans une nuée d'insectes rouges. Je fit disparaître mon sabre et je me dirige vers la sortie, tout le monde, en particulier les Sans et les Papyrus. Je leur répondis que j'allais parfaitement bien et j'allai dans ma chambre pour me doucher car je suis poisseuse à cause du sang des cadavre et de la femme araignée.

Je met mes habits à laver et je fis couler l'eau chaude à flots. Je passa un petit moment sous la douche pour me débarrasser du sang qui collait à ma peau. Je me lave les dents devant le miroir en serviette et je remarque des sortes de veines noirâtres qui s'étendaient sur mon cou, en haut de ma poitrine et sur mon bras . Tout ça sur la partie droite de mon corps, et la source semblait être la griffure que j'avais reçus durant le combat. J'enfile rapidement un soutient gorge, une culotte et mon pyjama et je sort de ma chambre.

« Les spécialistes c'est les Fell, je doit leur parler avant que ça dégénère, je ne m'en sortirais pas seule. »

Je toque à la porte de Fell Sans mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je trouve la chambre vide.

« Il doit être dans la chambre de son frère... »

Quand je toque à la porte de Fell Papyrus et il m'ouvre la porte un instant plus tard.

-Ho, justement on parlait de ton combat avec mon frère...

-Oui on s'inquiétait sur le sujet de son apparition et pour toi aussi.

-Entre ! Tu voulais nous parler ?

-Oui, en fait c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

Il ferme la porte et je tire un peu sur le col de mon pyjama pour exhiber les veines noirâtres. Ils se figèrent et s'approchèrent pour examiner ma blessure.

-Je m'en suis aperçue il y à quelques minutes, quand je sortais de la douche...je suis venue vous voir parce que c'est vous les spécialistes dans ce domaine.

-...Sans, va rassembler les autre, maintenant !

Il partit et il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le reste des Sans et Papyrus.

Blue s'approcha pour m'examiner mais il recula en faisant la tête.

-C'est une blessure qui dépasse mes capacités, on doit t'emmener dans la salle de soins sans tarder ! C'est moi qui te porterais, car j'ai la meilleure défense contre ce genre de choses.

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras malgré le fait que je pouvait parfaitement marcher. Dans la salle de soins, il m'installa sur le grand lit et alla chercher EJ car c'est lui qui s'occupe des blessés qui sont dans cette salle. Il fit sortir tout le monde sauf Sans et préleva un échantillon de mon sang. Puis il nous fit part de son diagnostic.

-Ta blessure libère une toxine dans ton sang, si on ne fait rien, elle va atteindre ton cerveau et on sera obliger de te tuer si on ne veut pas se faire tuer. Ne t'en fait pas, l'antidote sera prêt dans quelques minutes. En attendant, il ne faut pas que tu dorme.

-Ok . Faites vite s'il vous plaît, j'ai promis à mes amies de rester en vie...

EJ sortit de la salle un moment et revint avec une seringue.

-Je vais t'injecter l'antidote, mais il faudrait vraiment que tu reste en éveil le temps qu'il fasse complètement effet. Je vais vous laisser toi et ton ami.

Il planta la seringue et en déversa le contenu dans la veine qu'il avait piqué et il sortit de la salle.

Je m'assis sur le lit et Sans s'assit à côté de moi.

-Tu t'en ais vraiment rendue compte en sortant de ta douche ?

-Oui, c'est la vérité. En général, je serais restée dans mon coin pour régler ça seule sans vous déranger ou vous inquiéter. Mais j'ai jugé nécessaire de faire appel à vous pour ça.

-Tu a bien fait...je suis soulagé que l'on puisse te soigner efficacement et que ce ne soit pas plus grave que ça.

Le temps passe sans que l'on échange un mot. Je commença à piquer du nez, je secoua ma tête pour me réveiller. Sans me prit la main et me la serra .

-...tu sais, je pense qu'ils peuvent entrer...

-Tu savais qu'ils étaient derrière la porte ?

-Je sens une vague inquiétude qui provient de l'autre côté de la porte, ça ne peut être qu'eux.

-Je vais les chercher.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils s'approchèrent tous du lit en silence et en me regardant avec inquiétude et soulagement. Sans reprit la chaise à côté du lit, Papyrus et les Fell s'assirent sur mon lit à ma gauche et Blueberry et Swap Paps se placèrent en face de moi.

On discuta jusqu'à minuit lorsque EJ réapparu dans la salle.

-L'antidote fait déjà effet, tu va pouvoir dormir. Vous pouvez la ramener dans sa chambre ?

-Bien sur. Répondit Sans.

Il me porta jusque dans mon lit avec les autre derrière lui.

-Si tu ressens la moindre chose, n'hésite pas à nous réveiller d'accord ?

-C'est noté, merci les garçons.

Ils repartent tous et je m'endors sans aucuns problème.


	18. 18 Cours de sciences et simulation

**Yo bande de gens! Le vingtième chapitre approche et pour vous faire plaisir...je vais répondre aux questions que vous me poserez en commentaires et j'y répondrai au chapitre 20. Aucunes limites de questions et elles peuvent aller sur tout: ma vie, cette fanfic, les autres que j'ai en réserve. Bref, le choix est illimité et je vous souhaite une BONE lecture!**

 **Jeudi 19 Mai :**

Je me réveille vers sept heure, je me dépêche de me préparer et je descend rapidement pour prendre un truc à manger et étonnement, je retrouve tout mon petit groupe assit en train de manger, je m'installe à leur côtés et je les salue tout en commençant mon muffin.

-Coucou, ça va ?

-Oui, ça à l'air d'aller toi. Lança Papyrus

-On s'attendait pas à te voir si tôt... Ricana Fell Sans

-Je n'ai pas besoins d'énormément de sommeil...

-Tu devrai pourtant, c'est pas très bien pour ton organisme. S'inquiéta Blue

-J'arrive pas à dormir tard le matin, ma plus grosse grasse mat' c'est huit heure et demie...

-T'es une couche-tard et une lève-tôt, c'est pas très commun. Sourit Swap Papyrus

-Je vois pas trop ce qui est anormal vu que c'est mon rythme.

On rigola un instant et on alla en cours. La technique du jour était la filature oppressante. Cela consistait à suivre sa cible tout en faisant augmenter son rythme cardiaque grâce à la peur et à l'oppression que l'on produisait sur elle pour qu'au moment de la tuer, elle ne puisse ressentir que de la peur pure. C'est une technique que je trouve intéressante et très sympa car c'est toujours mieux d'embrouiller un adversaire ou une cible pour lui faire perdre un peu le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses mouvements et le rendre vulnérable.

La pause arriva et je fut demandée en salle de soin, mes amis insistèrent pour y aller avec moi et je céda. EJ et Slender m'attendaient devant ce qui semblait être une table d'opération. Ils m'assirent dessus et prélevèrent mon sang pour en examiner le contenu.

Ils me dirent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la toxine de la Femme araignée et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

Je poussa un soupir de soulagement et on reparti avec EJ dans la salle de science. On nous divisa par groupe de deux et on nous demanda de créer un poison utile à une mission.

Je me suis retrouvée avec Papyrus et on se mis au travail, je pris un flacon de Scopolamine et mon regard fut attiré par cette petite poudre de cristal grisâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

-C'est un poison qui se diffuse dans le sang et qui provoque la mort quand le cœur est suffisamment contaminé.

-Quelle est la durée de vie de la victime contaminée ?

-Tout dépend du dosage... tu a une idée en tête toi.

-Oui, on va mélanger de la Scopolamine à cette poudre pour que dans une mission d'infiltration ou d'assassinat, on le fasse respirer a une personne proche de la victime pour ensuite lui donner des instructions pour faire diversion ou pour éliminer d'autres personnes pendant que l'on puisse approcher de la cible esseulée grâce à la diversion crée par la personne que l'on à contaminé qui mourra quoi qu'il en soit a cause du poison.

-C'est très ingénieux, je vais préparer un kit d'inhalation facilement et discrètement transportable.

-Ok, aller au boulot !

Après avoir fait plusieurs test du poison sur des rats, je trouva le grammage exact pour faire vivre notre pantin pendant environ trente minutes.

Je versa avec minutie et prudence la Scopolamine et la poudre noire dans le système d'inhalation de Papyrus et on rangea et nettoya tout le matériel utilisé, on se désinfecta à fond dans le système de nettoyage et de dépistage qui était dans le fond de la salle. EJ passa voir notre petite arme et nota quelque chose sur son calepin. Cinq minutes plus tard, il nota les résultats des groupes et du poison crée. En tête de liste, le groupe des Fell et celui de Papyrus et moi avec un dix-neuf et un dix-huit sur vingt.

Ils avaient crée une toxine qui brûlait intérieurement le corps de la victime qui l'avait bu. Les autres étaient légèrement plus loin dans le classement mais leurs inventions avaient du potentiel. On alla déjeuner et on reparla de nos créations, surtout celle de Papyrus et moi.

-C'est Léa qui a eu l'idée de mélanger la Scopolamine et ce poison ? Demanda Fell Sans

-Oui, et je reconnais que c'est une brillante idée de sa part car le sujet infecté n'attirera pas l'attention sur lui selon les ordres donnés.

-C'était une idée on ne peux plus simple, tout le monde aurait pu y penser.

-C'est vrai mais toi et Papyrus vous avez trouvé les bon grammages pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Renchérit Sans

-C'est juste une question de sérieux et d'investissement...rien d'exceptionnel...

-Halala, il faut que tu apprenne à apprécier tes talents et tes faits à leur valeur ! Tu es très modeste. Souligna Fell Papyrus

-Je suis comme ça, j'ai peu d'estime en ce que je dis et j'ai pas très confiance en moi...j'y peux rien.

-On va remédier à ça t'inquiète pas ! Ricana Sans.

On se retira dans notre petit coin et on se mit à l'aise, soudain, Papyrus m'attrapa et me serra contre lui.

-Il fait frais, tu me réchauffe ?

-Mais je ne suis ni une bouillotte ni un chat ! Pestai-je en me débattant.

-Tu tiens chaud vu que tu a un corps de chair !

-Mais c'est pas une raison ça !

-Je m'en fiche, de toute façon tu pourra pas te libérer des mes bras !

Il rigola et les autre ricanèrent, je finis par me détendre, prise au piège dans le creux des bras de Papyrus.

« ça sert à rien de se débattre...il y a des fois ou je me demande comment je fait pour me fourrer dans de telles situations... »

Après un moment, Papyrus se leva et me mit sur ses épaules.

-Allez, me premier qui arrive en salle de simulation a gagné !

Il se mit à courir avec une vitesse impressionnante. Je m'accroche fermement pour ne pas tomber. Quand on arriva devant la salle, les autres arrivèrent en se marrant, pour ma part, je suis totalement crispée et j'ai les mains agrippés à l'écharpe de Papyrus.

-Hey, décrispe ! Tu peux descendre maintenant !

Il détacha doucement mes mains de son écharpe et me posa à terre.

-Plus jamais tu me fais un truc comme ça !

-On verra on verra.

On entra dans la salle et Jeff nous donna nos papiers avec les instructions de nos simulations.

-Aujourd'hui, vos simulations porteront sur la survie en milieu inquiétant et dangereux. Si vous croisez des membres de l'Académie ou des monstres ralliés à notre cause, sachez que se seront vos ennemis. Sur ce, bonne chance !

Ma simulation portait sur le jeu Slender the arrival. Coup de bol c'est sur la map Eigh pages. J'ai juste à ramasser les pages sans me faire chopper par Slender.

« Encore une chance que je ne sois pas dans la map de l'entrepôt avec Kate et Slender, je comprend rien à cette map »

Une fois dans la forêt, je me mis en route pour trouver la première page, on est équipé de capteurs pour que les examinateurs puissent entendre nos pensées.

« Bon, toujours être en mouvement, ne jamais se retourner et trouver les lieux rapidement. J'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir dans cette forêt immense ou je vais me perdre pendant des plombes »

Les deux premières pages étaient faciles à trouver, une sur le panneau et une sur la tour. Je trouve la première voiture, puis la deuxième et je me dirige vers les containers. Ma vue se brouille mais j'aperçois la page devant moi.

« Shitshitshit je doit prendre la page ! »

Je prend la pages et je vois Slender à trois mètre en face de moi.

-Oh MERDE !

Je fais demi-tour et je fonce à travers les bois.

« Okokok calm down, il me manque trois pages, le bateau, la maison et le campement... »

je vois la maison en face de moi, je respire un grand coup tout en courant et je fonce à l'intérieur, vers les casiers, je la prend et je vois Slender entrer par une fenêtre. Poussée par l'adrénaline provoqué par la peur, je cour dans le couloir jusqu'à être sortie de la maison, ma vue se brouille légèrement.

« Il est derrière moi, aller je doit trouver la rivière et le campement rapidement »

Je trouve le campement en premier et je suis le bruit de l'eau après avoir pris la page. Dès que la dernière page fut en vue, je sprinta pour l'attraper et un texte apparu devant moi.

« Maintenant, cours en suivant la flèche pour rentrer, sans qu'il t'attrape bien sur ! »

-C'est pas vraiiii !

Je senti la présence de Slender dans mon dos, je couru de toutes mes force en suivant la flèche, une fois arrivée devant la tour, la simulation pris fin. Je m'assois par terre, à bout de souffle. Blueberry sort de sa simulation et me regarde.

-Tu t'es retrouvée ou pour être essoufflée comme ça ?

-Slender the arrival, map Eigh pages, et toi ?

-FNAF 2, heureusement que je me suis souvenu de tes conseils, je m'en serais pas sortis sinon.

-Pas de bol, les autres ne sont toujours pas revenus ?

Il balaya la salle du regard mais secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

On commença à aller vers les écrans de contrôle lorsqu'il se mit à parler soudainement.

-J'ai oublié de te dire, Samedi c'est la fin de l'année ! On peut rester à l'Académie mais il n'y aura plus cours. Tu fera quoi toi ?

-J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé, je sais qu'il y a deux fêtes de prévues avec mes amis, vous pourrez venir si vous voulez. Je vais partir en Espagne avec Johanna et ensuite il y aura le mariage de mes parents.

-Tes parents se marient ?

-Oui, je serai demoiselle d'honneur. Attend, c'est the grudge derrière Fell Sans ?

Il regarda l'écran, Fell Sans était totalement flippé et courrait pour échapper à la gamine. Il sortit de sa simulation quelques instants plus tard.

On alla le voir et je pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux.

Je lui tapota le dos pour le calmer.

-Hey, ça va aller, t'es avec nous maintenant...

Il souffla et repoussa ma main violemment.

« Oups, j'ai oublié qu'il n'aime pas avoir l'air faible.»

Les autres arrivèrent plus ou moins calmement.

On sortit de la salle pour s'occuper dans nos chambres. Je fait ce que je fais d'habitude et je décide de passer un appel à Johanna, je tombe sur sa messagerie et je lui laisse un message.

-Yo ma Jojo c'est le petit chat ! C'était pour te demander si ça dérangeait si les Sans et les Papyrus venaient aux fêtes, bon je te laisse tchao !

Je décide de ne pas appeler ma mère pour l'instant. Je sort de ma chambre et je tombe sur mon petit groupe en train de discuter.

Ils me firent savoir qu'ils seraient contents de venir aux fêtes, je leur répondis que j'avais laissé un message sur le répondeur de Johanna pour la prévenir que vous viendriez sûrement.

Puis Papyrus lança :

-Alors comme ça tes parents se marient ? Ça veux dire que tu es leur demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Oui, ça veut dire aussi robe classe, talons et...

-Cavalier ! Lança Blue

-Non ! Solitude, personne parmi mes amis humain, que ce soit fille ou garçon n'est disponible. Je vais passez la soirée toute seule du coup...

-Et si on t'accompagnait nous ? Demanda Fell Paps

-Va falloir en discuter avec mes parents...je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne peux rien vous promettre... j'ai pas très envie de retourner chez moi après tout ses événements.

-On ira les voir avec toi, on pourrait y aller Samedi après-midi. Me dit Sans

-ça marche, je la prévient que je passe à la maison samedi après-midi.

On alla manger, soudain, Slender arriva pour faire passer une annonce.


	19. Chapter 19 Grande annonce

**Bienvenue au chapitre 20! Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent. Pour répondre à un commentaire d'un lointain chapitre sans spoiler, je vais juste dire que vous en saurez plus sur Ink dans un prochain chapitre, et pour ce qui est de la menace... ce sera dit plus loin dans l'histoire (énorme sadique).**

 **Bref, pour me faire pardonner du retard, je poste deux chapitres en même temps (dans ta face connexion pourrave!) . Bonne lectures et tout plein de bises!**

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! La fin de l'année est Samedi mais je propose un voyages uniquement pour ceux qu'il le souhaite. Ceux qui veulent venir n'ont qu'a lever la main. Nous irons aux États-Unis...

Pas mal de monde leva la main.

-... Pour une mission dans le sanatorium de Weaverly Hills !

Je lève ma main instantanément, les Fells suivirent ainsi que le reste du groupe. Tout les autres baissèrent la main.

-La mission commencera Lundi prochain ! Prévenez vos proches car vous ne serez de retour ici que le Premier Juillet ! J'ai déjà noté les noms des volontaires, sur ce bonne soirée !

Je reçu deux messages, un de Johanna et un de ma mère, je lu d'abord celui de Johanna.

-Les garçons, vous faites partis de la Fête du 2 Juillet !

Ils sautèrent de joie et certains affichaient de grands sourires.

Et je lu celui de ma mère.

-C'est bon pour Samedi, je vais pouvoir lui parler, vous resterez derrière moi pour éviter les malentendus.

Ils acquiescèrent et on monta tous dans nos chambres. Je m'installa sur le bureau après m'être changée et je dressa un plan rapide du sanatorium avec quelques règles et notes dessus.

J'entendis quelqu'un toque à ma porte, j'allais ouvrir et je découvris Fell Sans avec un petit air désolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y va pas ?

-Heu... je voulais m'excuser pour mon geste de tout à l'heure, je voulais pas...

-T'inquiète, je sais pourquoi tu a fait ça, je t'en veux pas pour si peu tu sais.

-Ouf, tu me rassure.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le pris dans mes bras.

-Si tu a besoin, tu pourra toujours trouver du réconfort vers moi. Qu'importe de ce que tu m'aura dis ou fais.

Je le relâchas et je vis qu'il rougissait énormément.

-Bon bah, bonne nuit Sans !

Il recula sans répondre et je ferma ma porte. J'allai me coucher et je commençais à m'endormir.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça moi ? Y a des fois ou je devrai pas faire ou dire ce que je pense. Ça va créer des malentendus. »


	20. Chapter 20 Derniers cours

**Halala, les derniers cours, ceux où tout est permis et ou toutes les conneries sont possibles (oui c'est du vécu). Bon pour info c'est les vacances, donc je sais pas si je pourrai poster aussi régulièrement mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous! Bisous!**

 **Vendredi 20 Mai :**

Je me lève légèrement tendue, je m'habilles léger et ample, je me prépare et je descend. Je me sert du pain, du lait et une pomme et je vais m'asseoir. Seuls les Fell, Papyrus et Blue sont présents. Fell Paps me regarde en se marrant.

-Quand c'est pas moi, c'est mon frère. Tu m'explique !

-J'ai juste voulu le rassurer et le réconforter, y a pas de mal à ça. Et c'est pas toi qui va me le reprocher !

-T'étais obligé de l'ouvrir ?

-Je l'ouvre si je veux, c'est pas toi qui me fera la morale !

-Vous allez pas commencez dès le matin ! Faites le minimum pour vous entendre, vous êtes frère non ?

-Laisse Léa, t'a pas l'habitude. Soupira Blue

-J'ai pas envie qu'ils s'entre-tuent !

-On se dispute peut-être beaucoup et violemment mais on a besoins l'un de l'autre.

-Pour une fois mon frère a raison, tu peux le croire sur parole.

-Je vais tacher de m'en souvenir.

Les autres débarquèrent puis on se mit en route pour la salle de cours. Ben était de bonne humeur, sans doute parce que c'est son dernier cours pour cette année.

Il disparu un instant et je sentit une main dans mon cou, par réflexe, j'attrape la main et je la tire pour attirer le corps sur la table et je le plaqua violemment dessus. Je mis moins d'une seconde pour savoir que c'était Ben, une fois plaqué sur la table. Je le relâcha et je m'excusa.

-C'est un réflexe, veuillez m'excuser, jusqu'à présent, seuls mes amis du collèges savent qu'ils ne faut pas me surprendre ou approcher une main de mon cou...

-C'est bon à savoir, en tout cas, très joli réflexe ! Ça vaut de l'or ça !

Il se replaça à sa place habituelle et je pu me rasseoir.

Des rires fusèrent de partout, et je savais que ça venait de moi, mes amis riaient en me félicitant.

Ce dernier cours avec Ben était plutôt agréable, il n'était pas aussi taquin que d'habitude. Le cours de Sally arriva, tout aussi intéressant que d'habitude, on parla de la creepypasta de Ben, qui s'averra être bien plus complexe que ce que je n'avait compris.

Lors de la pause déjeuné, on rigola encore de mon action lors du cours de Ben. On sortit et on alla vers la salle de sciences.

J'entrouvre la porte et je vois une image de SCP 1048 C sur l'écran.

-J'adore les peluches mais je dois avouer que celle la ne me fait pas envie.

-T'aime les peluches ? S'étonna Fell Sans

-Oui et alors ? Je trouve ça mignon et réconfortant ! Sauf les nounours, je les aime pas vraiment.

-ça peut se comprendre quand tu sais qu'il y en a 4 qui peuvent te tuer. Ricanna Sans

-C'est pas faux...

-Au moins t'assume que tu a encore des peluches dans ton lit. Commenta Swap Papyrus

-Je suis légèrement flippée la nuit, donc j'ai besoin de sentir une présence réconfortante et rassurante.

-La notre elle te rassure ? Demanda Blue

-Oui mais c'est pas demain la veille que vous dormirez dans la même pièce que moi.

On se regarda et on se mit à rire. EJ arriva et le cours débuta.

On analysa les composants du corps de SCP 1048 C, c'est fou le nombre de métaux différents qu'il contient ! Ça ferai un truc bizarre si on le faisait fondre pour en faire un bijou... mais c'est intéressant de savoir de quoi est fait notre adversaire pour éviter de mauvaises blessures et pouvoir le neutraliser facilement.

Le cours de Sally parla du sanatorium et des rumeurs qui circulent sur certains endroits précis : le quatrième étage, la chambre 502, Mary, le toit et le sous-sol.

Ce cours me confirma les règles et les notes que j'avais préparées la veille.

Avant de tous nous retirer dans nos chambres, j'interpellai Blue.

-Hey ! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à utiliser mon pouvoir pour utiliser des techniques de soin ?

-Bien sur ! Dimanche toute la journée ?

-Ça me va, j'ai besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Seulement d'une grande attention et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, les techniques de soins nécessitent une concentration énorme et de pas mal de pouvoir.

-C'est noté ! A tout à l'heure.

-A plus !

Je me douche et me change, je donne rendez-vous à Alice, Johanna et Océane vers 16 heures derrière le vieux Super U.

Elles me répondirent assez rapidement pour me le confirmer.

Je me remet à mon plan pour le Sanatorium et je ré-étudie les questions sur les Sans et les Papyrus.

Je suis tellement absorbée que c'est Blue qui vient me prévenir que l'on va manger, il jette un œil à mes notes et me questionna sur le chemin du réfectoire.

-Tu prend vraiment cette mission au sérieux, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses autant de soucis pour ça.

-Je prend simplement des précautions, un accident pourrait vite se produire là bas.

-Je m'en doute, même si les règles que tu a écrites semblent importantes, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. On sera prudent, tout comme tu le sera.

-Y a intérêt, j'ai pas envie de vous perdre.

-Puisque tu tiens autant à nous, je ne vois aucunes raisons de prendre de gros risques.

On rejoins les autre et on dîna dans la bonne humeur, rythmé par les blagues et les anecdotes ridicules des mois avant mon arrivée. Quand on retourna dans nos chambre, Fell Paps m'interpella.

-Je te conseille de bien te reposer parce que c'est le dernier cours d'endurance demain !

-Je m'en souviendrais, bonne soirée !

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je me met de la musique pour me détendre, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la fatigue se fit sentir, je pose mon portable et j'éteins la lumière. Pour une fois je n'ai aucuns mal à m'endormir.


	21. Chapter 21 Cours de sport intensif

**Dernier cours de sport, un LJ assez sadique, de bonnes bastons en perspective! Bon, alors je préviens, je vais partir en vacances donc je ne sais pas si je posterai mes chapitres aussi régulièrement mais j'essaierai! Sinon, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent parce que franchement, pour supporter ma fic, vous avez des ovaires (ou des testiburnes) en acier!**

 **Samedi 21 Mai :**

Je me réveille en avance, j'en profite pour choisir une tenue qui prouvera à mes parents, surtout à ma mère que j'ai changé.

Je descend et je prend une orange avec du pain et quelques carrés de chocolat. Pour une fois, tout le petit groupe est au complet.

On se salue, on déjeune et on discute tout en marchant vers le gymnase. C'était tendu dans les vestiaires, sans doute à cause du fait que je vais passer un mois entier en mission avec les Sans et les Papyrus. Certaines filles me regardent de travers et marmonnent des phrases que je n'arrive pas à entendre.

« Si vous êtes jalouses, vous n'avez qu'a à participer à la mission ! Vous pourrez m'insulter autant que vous voulez, je m'en fout. »

Quand je sort des vestiaires pour m'approcher du tableau, je ne vois qu'une grosse phrase.

''Dernier cours d'endurance, tout pour Léa !''

« Je crains le pire... voilà pourquoi je devais me reposer, ils se doutaient que ça arriverait »

LJ se mit à parler avec entrain.

-Vu que notre chère Léa n'a pas pu assister à tout les cours d'endurances, on va lui en faire voir pour ce dernier cours ! Et tu va commencer avec trois combats en deux contre un. Tu affrontera le duo Sans et Papyrus classiques, Swap et enfin le duo Fell. Bien sur avec en fond la version de Mégalovania qui leur correspond !

Les classiques vous commencez !

« La version classique dure 5 minutes, va falloir réagir vite. »

Les yeux de Sans et de Papyrus s'illuminèrent de leur couleur respectives, pour ma part une aura bleu apparu dans mes yeux, signes que je suis sur la défensive et que mes attaques sont quasiment inoffensives.

Mégalovania commença et Paps m'écrasa au sol en prenant le contrôle de mon âme et Sans me lança des os. Je brise l'aura bleu de Papyrus et je fonce vers Sans avec une lame bleu dans la main, je tenta en vain de l'atteindre tout en évitant les attaques de Papyrus. Sans me repoussa au loin et sa position ne me disait rien de bon.

-On en est à la moitié, c'est le moment de faire tes preuves !

Papyrus fit s'élever les os sous mes pieds et les blasters de Sans se positionnèrent autours de moi. Ils tirèrent tous en même temps, je les esquiva et je pris le contrôle de l'un d'entre eux. Je tira sur tous les blasters et je tenta d'atteindre mes adversaires. Malheureusement, mon attaque échoua et Papyrus me déséquilibra avec ses os et Sans fit foncer un blaster vers moi. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me coinça la tête dans celui-ci. Je tomba à terre et je me repliais sur moi-même à cause de la douleur qui m'envahissait. Je sentait que mes os triplaient de volume et que ma peau, mes muscles et tous mes organes disparurent au fur et à mesure que cette transformation s'acheva.

Je vis mon reflet dans l'une des vitres et je vis une sorte d'animal squelettique avec une tête de blaster. Sans se précipita sur moi pour m'attaquer mais je l'attrapa avec ma queue pour le plaquer au sol sans le blesser. Je plaça l'une de mes ''pattes'' pour le forcer à s'immobiliser. Je lança quelques rayons pour tenter d'atteindre Paps lorsque le prof nous indiqua que le combat était terminé. Je relâcha Sans et je tenta de me calmer pour retrouver ma forme initiale. Je ferme les yeux et je ralentis mon rythme cardiaque et respiratoire. Je reprend peu à peu ma forme humaine et me vêtements réapparurent sur mon corps avant que l'on puisse apercevoir la moindre partie gênante.

-Alors, hhh-hhh, vous en dites quoi ?

-Je dis que t'es pas humaine, comment t'a fait ? Demanda Sans, visiblement choqué.

-Hhh... je sais pas, pour le coup je sais vraiment pas...

-T'inquiète, avec les Swap t'en a que pour une minute quarante ! Sourit Papyrus.

Les Swap se positionnèrent en face de moi mais ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Le Mégalovania de Paps commença. Et il fonça sur moi avec une main enflammée. Il m'atteigna au niveau du ventre de plein fouet, ce qui me projeta à terre sur plusieurs mètres, mais je me releva pour foncer sur Blue, il le compris et tenta de me stopper, pas de bol pour lui, j'utilisai des tentacules pour immobiliser et avoir Blueberry à merci et je fis glisser un bâton noir entre ses côte et je força à se mettre à genoux.

-Si tu n'abandonne pas, je fais tourner un peu plus ce bâton et ça va te briser les côtes, alors.

Après un court instant, il déclara forfait, dix secondes avant la fin de Mégalovania. Les deux frères m'adressèrent un sourire qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient fiers et impressionnés.

C'est maintenant au tours des Fell, et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte quand la musique commença. Je me pris quelques coups de poings et d'os de la part de Papyrus et un coup de blaster de la part de son frère. Puis s'engagea un combat au corps à corps avec pour eux des os tranchants et pour moi, ma matière noire qui pris l'apparence de deux sabres courts. Après une trentaine de secondes, il me mirent à terre mais je me releva pour inverser la situation. Une fois la chansons terminée, LJ m'accorda deux minutes de pause.

-Tu te débrouille bien face à tes amis, maintenant on va voir comment tu te débrouille face à toute la classe en même temps ! Vous devez la faire abandonner avant la fin du cours, c'est-à-dire en trois heures ! Vous les squelettes, vous pouvez intervenir pour la battre ou pour l'aider c'est vous qui voyez. Aller c'est partit !

Ce sont les blondasses qui commencèrent à venir en premier, leurs attaques sont faibles et prévisibles, aucuns problèmes pour moi de les parer. Hector vint s'en mêler mais ne changea pas grand chose à la situation. Peu à peu, toute la classe s'ajouta à la mêlée sauf Érica, les Sans et les Papyrus.

Une heure et demie passa et je suis à peine essoufflée. Je prend un peu de recul et je me moque d'eux.

-Bah alors, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Allez-y à fond jsuis pas en sucre !

Pas mal de mecs répondirent à ma provocation, je continuais de parer et d'attaquer pendant une heure, puis je décide de m'amuser un peu pour la dernière demie-heure en créant des clones de moi-même pour créer la confusion. C'était hilarant de les voir se démener pour atteindre l'un de mes clones. LJ annonça la fin du cours et j'allai me changer dans les vestiaires. Je me change rapidement et je rejoins mes amis devant le self, on se dépêche de manger et on se téléporte devant la porte de mon ancien chez-moi.


	22. Chapter 22 Soucis de famille

**Halala, c'est compliqué la famille hein? Bref, je voulais remercier Gaea131, MaximeAliasLeCookie (seule présence masculine que j'ai remarqué...bone chance mon ami!), NightmareDragon FB qui me suis depuis le début, hassy et Illyrea 2429 pour votre lecture et votre soutient. Special thanks à Cinefish et Kotta Yuki que je connais IRL et qui sont de grandes amies qui me soutiennent à fond dans mes NOMBREUX projets d'écriture qui alimenteront mon compte pendant quelques années sur d'autres fandom (Kotta Yuki tu la ferme sur ces fandom tu spoil pas les autres!) . Sinon grosses bises et bonne lecture!**

J'ai les mains qui tremblent à cause du stress. Je me retourne vers Les Sans et les Papyrus.

-Bon, restez derrière moi sans vous faire remarquer, je vais d'abord leur parler seule.

Ils aquiésèrent et ils se cachèrent derrière le mur l'entrée.

Mes parents étaient devant la télé, les petits étaient sûrement dans le bureau.

-Coucou, je suis là !

Mon père tourna la tête vers moi et ma mère me prit dans ses bras.

-Et bah ça alors, je pensais pas te revoir un jour. Lança mon père

-C'est toujours un plaisir de revenir ici après s'être absenté un moment.

-Tu m'a tellement manqué ! Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

-Tout se passe bien maman, nos cours sont fini.

-C'est génial, tu va pouvoir revenir à la maison !

-Justement c'est une des chose dont je voulais te parler, je pars lundi en mission aux États-unis jusqu'au premier Juillet.

-...écoute, je veux que tu retourne au lycée et que tu revive avec nous. Je ne suis pas pour que tu fréquente quotidiennement tous ses monstres.

-Et pourquoi pas, si elle reste là-bas elle nous coûtera moins cher et l'ambiance sera meilleure à la maison !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé papa ! Écoute maman, je partirai en mission que tu le veuille ou non et je continuerais à étudier à l'Académie. C'est là-bas qu'est ma place.

-Mais tu ne comprend pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Je ne veux plus que tu fréquente ses monstres.

Derrière elle, mon père se moquait de moi. Je sentais que la colère montait en moi.

-Et toi tu ne comprend pas que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place ? De toutes façon, dès que je me suis mise à apprécier des choses un peu inquiétantes ou violentes, tu es toujours opposé que je regarde ou fasse telle ou telle chose parce que c'est supposément pas de mon âge ! Donc je m'en fout de ce que tu pourra dire ou faire, je ne suis plus cette petite fragile et innocente ! J'ai maintenant des pouvoirs qui impliquent des responsabilités !

-Tu parles à ta mère sur un autre ton !

-Toi ferme la ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Mon père s'approcha de moi pour me gifler mais mes tentacules l'interceptèrent et l'immobilisèrent contre le mur.

Je fis signes à mes amis de se montrer, ils affichèrent une mine dégoûtée.

-Ils ont tous entendu, et apparemment ils sont de mon avis. Donc je vais rester à l'Académie et partir aux États-unis quand même. Ha, et avant que j'oublie, je pensent que mes amis ici présent vont venir à votre mariage pour me tenir compagnie. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais faire un bisou aux petits et repartir car j'ai une mission à préparer.

Je quitte le salon et je vais faire un petit bisous aux petits et je vais voir l'état de ma chambre, des cartons étaient mis en place dans toute ma chambre. Je retourne dans le salon pour dire au revoir à mes parents et pour relâcher mon père, il était fou de rage.

-Au fait, j'ai scellée ma chambre avant de partir, c'est dommage papa, t'aura pas ton bureau. Lance-je en le narguant.

Il fonça vers moi et je recula vers la sortie, Sans saisi mon père par le col et le projeta en arrière. On se téléporta derrière chez Alice. Elle sortit de chez elle et je téléporta Océane et Johanna car il était à peine quinze heures.

Je leur expliqua posément la situation et le fait que les Sans et les Papyrus viendront le 2 juillet. Elles comprennent la situation, bien mieux que mes parents d'ailleurs. On se raconta les événements des derniers jours et la connerie montait en flèche au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Puis vint le moment de se séparer, on se prit dans les bras et je retourna à l'Académie pour dîner. Au moment de retourner dans nos chambre, Blue me donna une heure pour l'entraînement de demain, on commence à sept heures.


	23. Chapter 23 Une femme inquiétante

**Hello! Attention les fanfgirl et fanboys, UF Sans est super attachant dans ce chapitre! Kotta Yuki, tu sais à quoi il ppeut ressembler ce petit Sans dans cet état là, c'est cadeau! Pour toi et tout les autres! Bonne lecture!**

Je me pose sur mon futon pour lire quelques mangas quand on toqua à ma porte, je découvris Swap Papyrus qui tenait Fell Sans par l'épaule. Sans pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis passé le voir pour avoir des précisions sur un cours et je l'ai trouvé en pleurs dans un recoin de sa chambre.

On posa Sans sur mon futon et je lui caressais le dos pour le détendre, au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête vers moi et se blottis contre moi. Swap Paps était partit pour dormir et moi je pris Sans dans mes bras.

-Allez allez, ça va aller. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il s'éloigne de moi pour me parler tout en sanglotant.

-Il y avait une femme...elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et une frange qui cachait légèrement ses yeux. Et il y avait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Elle disait qu'elle me voulait mais je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille, alors elle n'arrête pas de me fixer...

-Je vois... mais pourquoi tu n'a pas demandé de l'aide à ton frère ?

-Parce que c'est homme et toi une femme, elle partira sûrement si elle me voit avec toi...

-Haaaa... je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Je me lève pour sortir mais il ne voulait pas rester seul, alors il se cramponna à moi. C'est quand j'ouvrai ma porte que découvris la cause de ses pleurs. Elle était comme il me l'avait décrite mais elle était plus grande que moi, environ un mètre quatre-vingts.

Je recula pour mettre Sans sur le lit mais elle s'avança vers moi, elle dégageait une atmosphère froide et une vague d'envie. Elle me regarda attentivement puis sont regard bascula vers Sans. Puis elle se mit à parler.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

-C'est parce que tu lui fait peur, il vaudrait mieux pour toi de retourner dans ton monde.

-Je ne repartirais pas sans lui, je le veux et je l'aurai...

-Pour ça il va falloir passer par moi, il préfère quelqu'un d'autre !

-QUI EST-CE ?

Sans se leva et se blottis contre moi, il sanglotais moins mais il était toujours effrayé par cette femme.

-C'est Léa ! C'est elle que je préfère à toi !

La femme se jeta alors sur moi et ses yeux étaient maintenant visibles, ils étaient noirs et vides et le sang remplaçait ses larmes.

-NON, IL EST POUR MOI !

Je fis apparaître une épée noire dans ma main et je la tendais vers la femme qui s'empala dedans. Je retira la lame pour l'achever et elle disparut au moment ou ma lame traversa son crâne. Je me retourna pour regarder Sans, il eu un soupir de soulagement et me regarda.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

-C'est rien en t'en fait pas.

-...je peux abuser de ta gentillesse ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai trop peur pour dormir seul ce soir, est-ce que peux dormir avec toi ?

Je soupira et j'acceptai sa demande. Il me pris dans ses bras et se coucha sur le matelas en éteignant la lumière.

-Heu... je pensais qu'on ferai lit à part...

-J'ai besoin, tout comme toi d'un contact physique pour me rassurer.

-T'abuse...

-C'est toi qui m'a autorisé je te rappelle.

Il me tourna pour que ma tête soit face à la sienne. Je sais vraiment plus ou me mettre. Il colla sa tête contre la mienne et commença à s'endormir. Je calas ma respiration sur la sienne et je commença à m'endormir. Le contact avec son corps n'est pas désagréable mais c'est une situation extrêmement gênante.

Je m'endormis finalement une dizaine de minute plus tard.

 **Dimanche 22 Mai :**

Mon réveil sonne à six heures, je l'éteins rapidement pour ne pas réveiller Sans. Ses bras son toujours autour de moi, je me dégage doucement et je remplace mon corps par mon gros pouf chat. Je prend des habits et je vais me changer dans la salle de bain pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois prête, je sort de la chambre en silence et je vais dans la chambre de Blue pour manger avec lui.

Il était déjà prêt et s'aprettait à venir me voir. Je lui expliqua la situation en même temps que l'on déjeunait, il trouva la situation assez insolite et plutôt drôle par rapport au fait que j'ai dû dormir avec lui. Puis il m'emmena dans la salle de soin.

Il m'expliqua comment convertir l'énergie de mon âme en énergie régénératrice. Le procédé demande bien plus de concentration et de finesse que lorsque l'on doit utiliser l'énergie de notre âme de manière défensive et offensive. Il me présenta plusieurs petits animaux, tous morts de différentes manières. Je commença par le poisson, il est mort car on l'a laissé hors de l'eau. Je me concentra et j'appliquai la paume de mes main au niveau de sa tête pour pouvoir lui insuffler mon énergie. Au bout de dix secondes, il se remit à bouger comme si il était vivant. Blueberry me sourit et il me demanda de passer au chat qui était mort sous les morsures d'un chien errant. Cette fois-ci, il fallait refermer ses plaies et le réanimer.

Je répéta le procédé mais il me fallu une vingtaine de secondes pour qu'il reprenne connaissance et qu'il se remette à gambader.

Maintenant, c'est au tour du rat qui est mort après avoir ingéré de la mort aux rats. Ça m'a prit une bonne minute de le réhydrater et de retirer le poison présent dans son organisme avant de le réanimer.

-Bien, maintenant, on va faire un test sur un sujet vivant, j'ai un petit couteau, je vais m'entailler le bras et tu va devoir me soigner.

Malheureusement pour lui, je lui arracha le couteau pour me le planter dans mon propre bras. Je me fit une grosse entaille assez profonde pour bien ressentir la douleur.

-Désolé mais il est hors de question de tu te blesse.

Je plaqua ma main sur la plaie et j'insufflai mon énergie dans la plaie. Elle se referma assez rapidement.

-C'est très bien, tu t'en sort parfaitement. On va faire une dernière petite chose, je vais t'apprendre à empoisonner quelqu'un avec ton énergie. Ça fait aussi parti des chose qu'un soigneur doit savoir.

J'ai des petites masses gélatineuses qui réagissent comme un être humain, tu va leur insuffler de l'énergie négative. Pour ça, tu doit créer la même énergie qui te sert à soigner, sauf que tu va y mettre des intentions meurtrières dedans.

Je mit en place le procédé qu'il venait de m'expliquer et je le dirigea vers les petites gélatines. En quelques secondes, elles devinrent grisâtres et s'effondrèrent.

-Alors, c'est ce que je devais faire ?

-C'est exactement ça, tu comprend vite, c'est cool ça.

-C'est vrai qu'on me dit souvent que je comprend vite mais souvent j'ai du mal passer de la théorie à la pratique.

-Et bien là tu a bien assimilé les deux, on va pouvoir aller voir les autres, ils m'avaient dit qu'on se retrouverait dans ta chambre pour voir ce que tu avais prévu.

-Ok ça marche, on prend des paniers repas pour tout le monde avant d'y aller ?

-Bonne idée !

On alla chercher nos repas et on alla dans ma chambre, tout le monde était déjà là et ils ricanaient.

-Ça fait même pas un mois que l'on a fait ta connaissance et tu dort déjà avec l'un de nous, tu peux t'expliquer ? Ricana Sans

-Pff, ça va, il était en pleurs et j'ai été trop sympa. Tu va pas m'engueuler pour ça.

-N'empêche que c'était bizarre d'avoir un truc doux et mignon dans les bras sans que se soit toi.

-Tu l'aime pas mon pouf chat ? Il mignon pourtant.

-Pas autant que toi. Héhéhé

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on était censé planifier la mission.

-On t'écoute, va-y.


	24. Chapter 24 Derniers préparatifs

**Derniers préparatifs, une partie de cache-cache et...BLUE QUI MANGE DU MIEL?! Cette chose ne doit pas être reproduite chez vous, si vous le faites je ne suis pas responsable des dommages collatéraux. Bien à vous, LéaCroustichat.**

Je déroule un plan du sanatorium que Slender m'avait donné un peu plus tôt.

-Le sanatorium comporte cinq étages plus un toit et un sous-sol, on devra être par groupe de deux minimum, jamais seul. Le sous-sol et le toit on s'en occupera quand on aura fait le ménage dans tous les étages. Ça sera moi qui m'occuperai du quatrième étage et de la chambre 502, bien évidement je ne serais pas seule. J'avais déjà des groupes en tête, Blue et Sans vous vous occuperez du rez-de-chaussé et du premier, Paps et Swap Paps, du deuxième et du troisième. Les Fell, vous serez au quatrième et au cinquième avec moi car c'est vous qui, visiblement, avez les meilleures capacités dans ce domaine. Le quatrième étage est l'étage le plus actif, c'est pour ça que je tiens à m'en charger avec vous. Aucun membre des groupes ne doit se retrouver seul, même pour un court instant. Autre chose, si l'un d'entre vous trouve Mary et qu'il a du mal à la gérer, vous me contacterez. Normalement on aura un système d'oreillette qui nous permettra de communiquer à tout instants et de filmer toutes nos actions. Pour la Chambre 502, j'entrerais seule mais vous les Fell, vous devrez rester devant pour me ramener au moment critique.

-C'est un bon plan, et pour les sous-sol et le toit ? Demanda Fell Paps

-J'y viens, on commencera par le sous-sol, on se séparera en deux groupes de trois et de quatre Blueberry, Fell Paps et Sans pour le premier et Fell Sans, Papyrus et Swap Paps avec moi.

On aura une carte du sous-sol, un point de ralliement avec une heure précise. Pour le toit, on restera groupé et on avisera au moment venu.

Normalement, Jeff et LJ seront dans notre lieux de repos pour récolter toutes les données vidéos et intervenir en cas de grand danger.

Vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques ?

Il y eu un ''non'' général mais Sans ajouta quelque chose.

-Si on y réfléchit bien, les équipe que tu a formé sont très bien équilibrés. Et ton plan est fondé sur des informations fiables. Tu fais un bon meneur.

-Seulement dans ce domaine alors, on ne me prenait jamais au sérieux quand c'était à moi de diriger le TP. Pour le plan, j'ai juste pensé à quelque chose de prudent et de logique.

-C'est pourtant un talent admirable que tu a, tu fait tous ça en à peine deux jours. Tu peux être fière de toi.

-Hé bien merci du compliment. On mange ?

On prit tous nos boîtes repas et on mangea en parlant du sanatorium. À la fin du repas, Papyrus proposa d'aller faire un tour pour se détendre avant la mission et tout le monde accepta.

Vu qu'il faisait encore jour, on alla dans le petit bois qui se situait derrière l'Académie. Le décor est très beau de jour mais je n'irais pas faire un tour dedans seule la nuit. Bien évidement Papyrus eu la bonne idée de faire une partie de cache-cache.

-Tu a jusqu'au couché du soleil pour tous nous trouver, mais rassure-toi, on ne sortira pas du bois. Mais on va corser les choses, sinon c'est pas drôle. Nyéhéhé.

Je vois alors Swap Paps s'approcher de son frère avec un flacon de miel dans les mains. C'est la que j'ai compris son plan pour ''corser les choses''.

-Dis moi pas que vous allez doper Blue au miel ?

Blue avala une grande quantité de miel, et, quelques instants plus tard, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

-C'est parti ! Bonne chance pitit chat !

Ils disparurent en un éclair, je me posa contre un arbre pour plancher sur une stratégie.

« Bon, je vais tenter de choper Blue en plein vol dès qu'il passera à côté de moi. Les Fell vont sûrement se cacher dans un endroit glauque, Papyrus... sûrement dans un coin pas logique. Sans et Swap Paps, ils seront peut-être dans un endroit improbable. Je vais commencer par les Fell. »

Je me dirige vers ce qui me semble l'endroit le plus sombre du bois, ou bout d'un long moment, je tombe sur une rivière, le courant est faible mais c'est assez profond et glissant pour se blesser voire se noyer. Je traverse la rivière sans trop de problème et je me retrouve dans un bois glauque, avec quasiment que des arbres morts. Les feuilles mortes crissent sous mes pieds à chacun de mes pas. Soudainement, un bourrasque de vent me projeta contre un arbre, je me relève et je me rend compte que c'est Blue. Il s'arrêta devant moi avec une mine fatiguée, les effets du miel se sont estompés.

-Je t'ai trouvé on dirait.

-Oui... beeeeuuuh je... je me sens pas bien...

Je le pencha vers un arbre et il se mit à vomir, je lui tapota le dos pour le réconforter et dès qu'il eu fini de se vider, il s'endormit.

Je l'installa donc sur mon dos pour le transporter tout en cherchant les autres. En marchant un peu plus loin, je vis un arbre avec une drôle de silhouette, c'était Fell Paps.

-Trouvé Papyrus !

Il avança vers moi et au moment de repartir, un buisson émit un bruit, je me retourna pour l'examiner et je vis une masse blanche qui dépassait du feuillage .

-C'est drôle, je pensais pas voir de la neige en été, sort de là Sans.

-Mince, je pensais que tu me prendrais pour un lapin blanc !

-Et bien non !

-Il ne te reste plus qu'a trouver Sans et les deux derniers Papyrus.

On retourna vers le bois ensoleillé et on commença à chercher dans tous les coins. En passant devant des fougères, j'entendis un ricanement. Je m'approche pour identifier ce que c'était quand Papyrus bondit au-dessus de moi et se mit à courir.

-Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Je fonça aussitôt pour le rattraper mais je ne pouvais pas aller à ma vitesse maximum à cause de Blue qui risquait de tomber mais j'arrivais quand même à suivre Papyrus qui allait quand même vachement vite. Soudain, au moment de prendre un virage, il trébucha et tomba à terre. Je tenta de m'arrêter mais je tomba sur lui. Je voulu me relever parce que c'est gênant d'être sur lui mais je retomba sur lui, déséquilibrée par le poids de Blue. Comprenant la situation, il mit ses mains sur ma taille et me souleva pour me poser à côté de lui.

C'est en me relevant en le regardant que je me rend compte qu'il rougit un petit peu, comme moi.

-Excuse moi, tu n'a rien ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Ne me dis pas que tu porte Blue depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Bah si et ça ne me gêne pas.

Les Fell débarquèrent avant que Papyrus ne puisse répondre.

On reprit nos recherches, il ne manquait plus que Sans et Swap Paps. Voyant que le soleil commençait à être bas, je commençais à perdre patience.

-Mais bordel, pourquoi c'est toujours les plus calmes qu'on met trois plombes à trouver ?!

Ceux que j'avais trouvé se mirent à rigoler, je leva les yeux au ciel et je distingua des formes opaques dans le feuillage des arbres. Je plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière et je vis Sans et Swap Paps accrochés sur de hautes branches.

-Hé ! J'vous ai trouvé ! Descendez !

Ils sautèrent à terre et ils rigolaient.

-Bah alors, on s'énerve quand on perd patience ?

-C'est bon, ça va Sans, n'en rajoute pas.

-On rentre manger ? Demanda Swap Paps

On se remet en route vers le réfectoire et quand on arrive dans le hall, une odeur de nourriture américaine se fait sentir. Blue se réveilla doucement en sentant cette odeur, je le posa à terre et le maintenais par l'épaule le temps qu'il retrouve toute sa motricité. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Ouaaaaah, c'est déjà l'heure de manger ?

-Et oui, t'a passé la partie de cache-cache endormi sur mon dos.

-Halala, j'ai loupé un truc moi, t'a réussi à tous les trouver ?

-Ouaip, mais ça n'a pas été de tout repos.

-Désolé de m'être endormi hein.

-C'est rien, t'inquiète pas.

Ce soir, c'est menu américain unique, on prit nos plateaux et on s'installa.

Une grande majorité des élèves étaient partis, sans doute pour retrouver leur famille, si ils en avait une.

Pour une fois, tous les profs venaient manger parmi les élèves. Ils vinrent s'asseoir à notre table. LJ, Jeff et Slender étaient les plus proches de nous.

Slender pris la parole .

-Alors, vous êtes prêt pour demain ? Vous aurez rendez-vous à 14 heures devant le hangar à véhicules.

-L'Académie possède ses propres moyens de transport ?

-Bien sur et vous serez logés sur place.

-On est logé ? Je croyais que tout ceux de l'Académie étaient rejetés de la société humaine...

-En fait, le gouvernement mondial tolère notre présence tant qu'il n'y a pas de victimes humaines innocentes. L'Académie à été créée avec l'accord de nos deux races, pour éviter les incidents et surtout pour ne pas effrayer les humains.

-Ho, et vous pensez qu'un jour, votre race pourra revenir vivre avec les humains ?

-La notre ? Tu ne pense pas en faire partie ?

-C'est-à-dire que je suis humaine à la base, donc je ne sais pas trop comment me qualifier.

-Pour nous, tu est des nôtre.

-C'est bon à savoir, comme ça je pourrai enfin être fière du petit monde dont je fait partie.

-Tu n'était pas fière du monde humain ?

-Pas vraiment, j'admirais plus tous vos univers. Je les trouvais et je les trouve toujours plus intéressants que le monde humain.

-Je vois...pour en revenir à ta question, et bien... je pense qu'il va falloir encore attendre un moment pour que nos deux mondes puissent revivre en harmonie.

-Je comprends...

On continua à manger tout en parlant, les garçons vantaient mes qualités de chef d'équipe et de stratège auprès des profs. Pour quelqu'un de modeste comme moi, j'avais du mal à reconnaître toutes mes qualités. Pour une fois, je repart seule vers les chambres. Je revois un peu les plans du sanatorium et je le glisse dans un attaché-case avec mes questions sur les Sans et les Papyrus et mes notes sur les présences importantes du sanatorium. Je m'assois sur mon lit et je fixe le pinceau de Ink.

« Je devrais peut-être le prendre... »

Je me lève pour le poser à côté de mes affaires: l'attaché-case, ma mallette d'affaires souples et la ceinture pour le couteau que m'a donné Slender.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je tente désespérément de trouver le sommeil...


	25. Chapter 25 Rencontre innatendue

**Sup' bande de gens. Alooooooors, devinez qui c'est qu'on va rencontrer? Et vous vous doutez qu'il va se passer un truc pendant le trajet en avion...allez je vous en dis pas plus. Bone lecture!**

Vers 22h30, je décide d'aller marcher dans les couloirs pour me fatiguer.

Je croise les animatronics en pleine ronde nocturne. En repassant dans le hall, j'entends des bruits de sons glitchés qui proviennent du couloir central. Je m'avance un peu et je vois des fils bleus s'élever dans les airs et revenir vers les mains qui les dirigeaient. Un grand sourire jaune et un œil jaune, bleu et rouge apparurent dans l'obscurité.

Je m'approche de ce visiteur pour mieux le voir.

-Error ?

Il recula dans le couloir tout en me regardant puis il me tourna le dos pour partir en courant. Je me mis aussitôt à courir pour le rattraper mais il me sema au bout du premier virage.

« Alors ou mes yeux déconnent ou c'était bien Error... »

Je retourne dans ma chambre, fatigué et pensive. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la venue d'Error, ça se voit qu'il avait fait exprès de faire du bruit pour attirer mon attention. Mais pourquoi faire ?

Je m'endort tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

 **Lundi 23 Mai :**

Pour une fois, je me lève à neuf heures, je prépare rapidement et j'attache la ceinture avec le couteau au niveau de ma taille avant de descendre prendre à manger. Le réfectoire ne compte que quelques élèves. Je mange seule et je me fais sauter dessus par Blue, visiblement impatient de me voir.

-THE FUCK IS THAT ?

-On t'attend ! Qu'es-ce que tu fait ?

-Ha, c'est toi. J'ai dormi pour une fois, ou sont les autres ?

-Dans la salle de soin, EJ a des trucs à te donner.

-Ow, ok.

Je me dirige vers la salle de soins, EJ m'attendait avec deux boites de petites billes de différentes couleurs.

-Les bleues sont des réhydratants, il ne faut en prendre quand cas d'urgence car elles réhydratent l'organisme de manière prodigieuse. Les rouges sont un fortifiant et un stimulant, elles fournissent l'énergie nécessaire pour une nuit et te maintiennent en éveil total. Aucunes des ses deux sortes de médicaments ne comportent d'effet secondaire.

Je pris les deux boites en le remerciant et je repartis vers ma chambre.

Je tombe sur Sans en entrant dans le couloir, il afficha un petit sourire et rentra dans ma chambre en même temps que moi.

-T'a dormi cette fois, t'a pris un somnifère ?

-Non, j'ai dormi naturellement ! Ça te surprend ?

-Un peu... tu ne prend que ça en affaires ?

-Pas besoin de grands chose, on part en mission, on y va pas pour s'amuser.

-Si tu le dis, tu prend le pinceau de Ink ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas le laisser ici.

-Je vois. On doit descendre avec nos affaires, on doit parler à Slender.

-Part devant, je te rejoins.

Il sortit et j'attachai le pinceau dans mon dos et je pris mes deux mallettes avant de verrouiller ma chambre.

Les garçons étaient devant la porte du bureau de Slender, on se salua et on entra dans le bureau.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous prêt pour le grand départ et que vous avez saisis que vous n'y allez pas pour vous amuser. Cependant, il ne faut pas vous surmener, faites des pauses de temps à autre et faites en sorte de limiter les accidents. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une mission fructueuse. Bonne chance jeunes gens.

Un « OUI MONSIEUR » général se fit entendre.

On descendit avec nos affaires dans le hall et on se mit à discuter de la mission. On est tous un peu tendu parce que ce sanatorium est réputé pour abriter pas mal d'esprits et d'entités qui ne sont pas forcément faciles à calmer et à contrôler. Sans et Swap Paps ont alors commencés à sortir des blagues nulles auxquelles on rigole pour faire baisser la tension, et ça à marché ! On mangea de bon cœur et dans la bonne humeur habituelle.

Vingts minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, on se dirigea vers le hangar.

C'était un bâtiment plutôt imposant, il y avait de nombreux véhicules de tout genre voitures, motos, avions, bateaux et j'en passe.

Je laissa sortir un « Waou » de surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'engins pour une si petite quantité d'étudiants et de professeurs.

Jeff et LJ nous attendaient devant une sorte de jet privé, ils nous firent signe d'entrer. L'intérieur comprenait trois grandes banquettes, une grande télévision reliée à internet, salle de bain, chambres et mini-bar.

-Autant de luxe pour un avion qui part en mission ?

-Il faut bien se détendre un peu avant de commencer une mission comme celle-ci, surtout qu'on va passer à peu près 24 heures dans cet avion. Me répondit Sans.

-Juste une question, c'est qui qui conduit ?

-Jeff et LJ vont se relayer, ils savent conduire cet engin ne t'en fait pas.

-Je l'espère pour nous...

Les Fells et les Swap rigolèrent un peu et une annonce se fit entendre.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, nous vous demandons de vous asseoir le temps que l'avion décolle et se positionne correctement.

On reconnu la voix de Jeff, on se dispersa sur les trois banquettes et je me retrouvais aux côtés de Swap Paps et de son frère sur celle de gauche.

L'avion trembla pendant une dizaine de minute avant de se stabiliser, les Swap s'installèrent avec les autres devant la télé sur la banquettes centrale.

Je restais dans mon coin pour réunir plus d'infos pour la mission quand Blue me forçat à me détendre avec eux. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir quand Blue me tendit un papier ou étaient griffonnées des notes.

-Je crois que tu a fait tomber ça...

-Attend, c'est des questions qui nous concernent ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ? Demanda Sans.

-J'avais peur de poser des questions qui ne fallait pas... du coup je l'ai gardé pour moi...

-...écoute, je vais répondre à deux de tes questions parce que se sont les seules informations que je peux te donner.

-Je vois...

-Premièrement, d'un point de vue génétique, il est vrai que nous sommes tous frère entre nous et donc avec Ink et Error également. Ensuite, Gaster...il est bien sur Terre mais ne se montre pas souvent, on a aucuns liens de parenté avec lui mais on ne se déteste pas vraiment. Disons que c'est une connaissance importante que l'on voit de temps à autres.

-...Je comprends, et bien merci pour les infos.

-C'est rien, tu a le droit de savoir après tout.

Un lourd silence s'installa lorsque Papyrus mis un crack d'anime sur la télé.

On se plia en deux après quelques secondes de visionnage, les rires fusèrent de partout. Puis il mit quelques comics dub de leur monde respectifs, je me mis à imiter leurs voix et leurs gestes et certains se roulèrent par terre sous mon IMMENSE TALENT (je plaisante évidement)

tout en se marrant. On regarda des vidéos de ce genre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je décida d'aller dormir. Swap Paps s'installa à mes côtés mais je n'y faisais pas attention à cause de la fatigue. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement, je ne comprenais plus les conversations des autres et je pencha sur Paps sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand je rouvris les yeux,(tout de même dans les vapes à cause de la fatigue), la lumière était tamisée pour que l'on puisse dormir. Je remarque vaguement que certains des garçons n'étaient pas là mais surtout que j'étais collé à Swap Paps et que l'un de ses bras était enroulé autour de mon épaule pour me maintenir près de lui. Je leve la tête pour le regarder et je découvris qu'il ne dormait pas, il me sourit en voyant que j'émergeais légèrement. Il s'allongea sur le dos et me coucha sur le dos sur son torse tout en me serrant dans ses bras comme si j'étais une peluche. Ils posa sa tête à côté de la mienne et me chuchota quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Bonne nuit ».

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'endormit . Mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, c'est alors que Error apparut devant moi. Je m'efforçais de ne pas sursauter et surtout de ne pas crisper lorsqu'il caressa le haut de ma tête. Je continua de le le regarder lorsque sa main passa sur mon visage, il ne descendit pas plus bas. Il retira sa main et disparut en m'adressant un sourire et un regard plutôt doux.

« Encore une fois ? Il a quand même pas flashé sur moi, ce serait trop improbable... il me faudrait d'autres preuves... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma pensée, la fatigue avait déjà regagné mon corps et ma tête.


	26. Chapter 26 Arrivée au sanatorium

**Salut bande de gens! Enfin, leur mission d'été commence! Je vous promet que vous allez rire...et flipper à certains moments. Allez j'en dis pas plus! Bises!**

 **Mardi 24 Mai :**

Une annonce me réveilla, sans doute celle qui nous informe que l'on va atterrir prochainement. J'émerge lentement, et je constate que les bras de Paps sont toujours enroulés autour de ma taille. Mes mouvements l'ont réveillé, il retira ses bras et me laissa descendre sur la banquette. On bailla presque simultanément et on se salua. Tout le monde était présent dans la salle, à l'exception de Blue et de Sans -qui devaient dormir- . Les Fell et Papyrus étaient bien réveillés et regardaient quelque chose sur le téléphone de Sans. Leurs ricanements piquèrent ma curiosité, je m'avança vers eux en les saluant.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

-Yo, ho rien, juste quelques adorables photos et vidéos de toi qui t'endors et te fais enlacer par Swap Paps. Rigola Fell Sans.

Je regarde les photos et les vidéos, c'est super gênant de me voir dans cet état.

-Vous êtes pas sérieux là ? Ça doit rester entre nous ça ! Pestai-je.

-C'est bon, ça ne sortira pas de notre petit groupe. Pouffa Fell Paps

-Il vaudrai mieux que ça le soit si tu ne veux pas ressortir avec quelques cicatrices en plus. Lança Swap Paps en faisant apparaître un petit blaster derrière Fell Paps

Blue et Sans arrivèrent avant que l'un d'entre nous puisse répondre.

-Bravo, ça s'engueule dès le réveil ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bailla Sans.

-On regarde les photos et vidéos que t'as pris hier soir ! T'es grave toi !

-C'était pour rire Léa ! Je te promet que ça restera entre nous. Me jura Blue.

Une deuxième annonce se fit entendre, elle nous demandait de nous asseoir car on allait atterrir. On s'installa rapidement sur les banquettes et l'avion se mit à trembler. L'atterrissage se passa sans problèmes, on descendit du véhicule et on découvrit une bâtisse isolée et lugubre loin des principales civilisations. On pouvait apercevoir le sanatorium de là ou on était, il semblait immense vu de loin. Jeff et LJ sortirent de l'avion et nous guidèrent vers notre bâtiment, l'intérieur était très bien entretenu et en excellent état contrairement à se que pouvait laisser penser les apparences extérieures. Il y avait une cafétéria munie d'une cuisine, des douches et des toilettes communes et trois dortoirs.

Jeff prit la parole en arrivant dans le couloir ou se trouvait nos chambres.

-Bon, les garçons, vous avez le premier dortoir en arrivant, Léa tu es seule dans le deuxième et nous on serra dans l'autre couloir. On se rejoins à 19 heures dans la cafétéria.

Je m'installe rapidement dans ma chambre et je fais mon lit. Je revois mon plan pour la énième fois depuis l'annonce de la mission. Plus le temps passe, plus j'appréhende cette mission tout peux arriver mais je pense surtout au pire, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose aux autres équipes et j'ai un peu peur pour moi aussi. Dans ce genre de milieu, je ne suis pas en sécurité.

« Non, je dois me ressaisir, j'ai des pouvoirs que je sais maîtriser maintenant, j'ai aucunes raisons de m'inquiéter »

L'heure tourne et il est 18h30, je rattache le pinceau dans mon dos et je vais voir les garçons. Je m'arrête devant leur porte pour toquer, pas de réponse. Tant pis, je vais à la cafétéria pour voir si ils n'étaient pas déjà là.

Personne, tout est vide et silencieux et je ne ressens aucune présence.

Je dégaine mon pinceau et je scrute les moindres recoins de la pièce. La porte de la cafèt' de ferme soudainement, je fais volte-face et j'ouvre la porte de là ou je me trouve avec ma matière noire et je lance un jet de peinture dès que la porte fut suffisamment ouverte. J'entends une plainte dès que la masse que j'avais projeté toucha le mur. Je m'avance très prudemment vers l'endroit ou mon attaque a atterrit, plus je m'avance, plus la voix est distincte. Ce n'est que quand j'arrive à deux mètres de ce qui me semblais être un ennemi que je découvre LJ collé au mur. Je retire immédiatement la masse multicolore de son corps et je m'excuse copieusement.

-Il n'y avait aucuns bruits, aucunes présences et quand j'ai entendu la porte se refermer, j'ai fait ce qui me semblais prudent et logique... je suis vraiment désolée !

-C'est rien, c'est rien. Jeff et les garçons étaient partis pour sécuriser la zone de vie et la zone de la mission. J'aurais dû te prévenir quand ils venaient de partir.

-Ouf, ils vont bientôt revenir ? Le soleil commence à décliner, il vaudrait mieux ne pas tarder.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, mais puisque tu es là, autant de montrer l'équipement de communication.

Ça se présentait sous la forme d'une oreillette munie d'un seul bouton, qui servais à communiquer avec une ou plusieurs personnes. Pour en contacter une ou plus, il suffisait d'appuyer sur le bouton tout en pensant à la personne avec qui on veut communiquer.

-C'est ingénieux comme système, mais il y a une puce qui lui transmet nos ondes cérébrales ?

-C'est à peu près ça, une fois que tu l'a branché, un petit courant électrique va relier ton cerveau à l'oreillette.

Un bruit se fit entendre, je tendis l'oreille et je reconnu la voix de Jeff.

Ils débarquèrent dans la salle légèrement essoufflés, ils ont sans doute dû courir sur le retour pour ne pas prendre de retard.

-Excuse-nous du retard, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que se qu'on avait prévus.

-J'ai vu ça oui, et Léa m'a démontré une fois de plus qu'elle a de bonnes initiative quand elle est dans ce genre de situation.

-J'ai utilisé un jet de peinture parce que le bruit qu'il a émit m'a inquiété...

Ils se sont mit à ricaner mais Fell Sans enroula son bras autour de mon épaule et me serra contre lui et me dit en rigolant un peu.

-On te laissera plus toute seule sans te prévenir, c'est promis.

-Comme c'est gentil de votre part. Bon on était pas censé y aller ?

-Si, aller on se bouge, on a pas toute la nuit !

-Bah si justement.

Il y eu quelques ricanements et Fell Sans retira son bras.

-J'aimerais t'abandonner dans un étage mais je le ferais pas parce que je t'es mon amie .

-Mouais, dis plutôt que tu veux pas te faire exploser par les autres.

-BON ON Y VA !


	27. Chapter 27 Premiers repérages

**Nom de dieu, ça fais plus d'un mois que j'ai pas posté! Désolée de cette attente mais j'écrivais et postais la suite d'étranges nuits chez Freddy. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais je vous demande pardon pour cette longue absence. Bon, on en était à...la première grande mission! Alors je préviens, ça va durer assez longtemps mais je suis sûre ou presque que ça vous plaira. Et en passant on fait un petit coucou à reconizu qui nous a rejoins entre temps. (Coucouuuuuu)**

On partit très vite pour ne pas prendre encore plus de retard sur cette première soirée. Quand on arriva devant le sanatorium, je pus entendre des plaintes et des cris de haines. La nuit n'était pas fraîche mais une sorte de vent de mort me glaça la peau, ce qui m'arracha un spasme. Blue, qui était à côté de moi me regarda avec un regard insistant, comme si il voulait que je réagisse.

-Bon aller, on se sépare comme on avait dit. On se retrouve ici à l'aube.

Un « Oui » général s'éleva dans les airs et on se sépara par groupe. Une fois que le miens fut dans le quatrième étage, plusieurs voix se firent entendre. Je voulais savoir de qui elles viennent mais je demande quand même l'avis des Fell.

-On fait un tour dans les couloirs intérieurs et on finit par les extérieurs ?

-Fait comme tu le sens. Me répondit Paps.

On avança dans les couloirs, en s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour apaiser les esprits qui se montraient. Soudain, je vis quelqu'un d'effrayant dans le prochain virage. Je pris doucement mais fermement la main de Sans et de Papyrus pour me rassurer. Lorsque nous passons le virage, un grand homme nous barrait la route. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais vides, sans doute parce qu'il avait énormément pleuré au moment de mourir, et laissai voir d'énormes cicatrices au niveau des côtes, comme tous les autres esprits du sanatorium. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et une demande en sortit.

(Puisque nous sommes aux USA, les paroles des personnages locaux seront écrites en rouges et traduites en français)

-Aidez-moi...

-Comment peut-on vous aidez ?

Il recula et nous fit signe de le suivre. On arriva devant l'une des nombreuses chambres, mais à l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvaient une femme et un petit garçon. J'en déduis que c'était sa femme et son fils.

L'homme se retourna vers nous et semblait nous supplier.

-Nous avons mal, nous avons peur, nous voulons partir...

-Alors laissez-nous faire, ayez confiance en nous...

Les Fell avaient compris ce que je voulais faire, on se plaça devant chacune des personnes présentes et on leur prit les mains.

Une grande lumière jaillie de leur corps et ils commencèrent à s'élever.

Ils nous lâchèrent les main et nous regardèrent avec des yeux plein de joie. Le père ouvrit la bouche mais je ne pus entendre ce qu'il avait dit.

-...c'est fou que l'on ai pu faire de telles expériences sur des personnes qui sont comme nous. Les personnes qui supervisaient les travaux du sanatorium devraient brûler en enfer pour ça.

Les Fell me regardèrent avec un air choqué.

-Bon, on continue un peu dans les couloirs intérieurs.

 **Mercredi 25 Mai :**

On reprit notre route tout en continuant de libérer les malades qui voulaient de notre aide. Plein de portes claquèrent violemment dès on passait à proximité de l'une d'entre elles. On finit par atteindre la partie extérieure du quatrième étage. Plein de grognements et de menaces se firent entendre mais on continuait notre mission. Voyant que le soleil commençait à se lever, on se dirigea vers les escaliers mais pendant la descente, quelqu'un me poussa et me fit tomber du troisième au deuxième en roulant sur les marches. Les Fells accoururent vers moi.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Aïe... quelqu'un m'a poussé...

-Attend, fais voir ton cou et ta tête...

-J'ai rien, je vais sûrement avoir un bleu, rien de grave.

Je me releva et on arriva finalement au point de rendez-vous.

Les deux autres groupes étaient là, on se dirigea vers notre lieux de vie en regardant le soleil se lever. Une fois dans la cafétéria, on remit nos appareils de communication à Jeff et LJ et on retourna vers nos chambres. Les garçons regagnèrent leur dortoir mais moi je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir j'avais l'air épuisée et des cernes encore plus noir que d'habitude se dessinèrent sous mes yeux. Je me dirigea vers ma chambre légèrement somnolente, j'ouvre la porte et je vois les garçons ''torse'' nus ou en caleçon. Ils étaient complètement figés et ils me regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Oups, mauvaise chambre, désolée.

Je referme la porte et cette fois je me remet en route vers ma chambre à moi. Je me coucha sur mon lit toute habillée et m'endors presque instantanément.

Un grand bruit provenant de l'autre côté de mon mur me réveilla en sursaut. Je me redresse et je regarde l'heure : quinze heures. J'ai dormis presque dix heures. Je prend des affaires de rechange et je vais me doucher. La douche me mis encore plus en éveil, je me change dans la cabine et je me rend compte qu'une ou plusieurs personnes sont entrées dans la salle de bain.

Je sort avec mes affaires en main et je vois Sans et Swap Paps portants seulement un pantalon.

Je les salue rapidement et je retourne dans ma chambre pour y déposer mes affaires et pour me ré-équiper de mon couteau et de mon pinceau.

Mon ventre émit des gargouillis, je me mis en route pour aller manger un bout.

Je trouve du pain et divers autres ingrédients pour faire des sandwichs différents. Je me coupa deux tranches de pain, les tartine de beurre et met une tranche de jambon cru et une lamelle de fromage. Je me sert un verre de jus d'orange et croqua dans mon petit déjeuné. Je remarque qu'une affiche était collé sur le mur à côté de la porte. Je m'approche pour mieux la voir et je découvris un planning pour les jours de la semaine. On commençais à 19h tous les soirs et on pouvais se reposer de six heures à 18h30. On avait le dimanche qui nous servait de jour de repos et on reprenait le lundi à 18h30. Je fini mon repas et je retourna dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents. Sans et Swap Paps n'étaient plus devant les lavabos mais puisque plusieurs cabines de douches étaient prisent, j'en déduis qu'ils devaient se trouver dans l'une d'entre elles. Je me lava les dents relativement rapidement et je vis dans le miroir le reflet de Swap Paps trempé et nu. Je le vis rougir et enfiler une serviette autour des os de son bassin pour cacher le plus important. Je détourna le regard mais je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

-Hé les gars, ne sortez pas à poil, y a Léa.

-Nan c'est bon, je repart dans ma chambre.

Je repart en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre et je me remet à rire de plus belle. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Swap Paps passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement . Il s'était habillé.

-Si tu veux me demander si j'ai tout vu, rassure toi c'est non.

-C'est quand même la troisième fois aujourd'hui que tu nous vois sans une partie de nos habits.

-Bon ce matin j'étais crevée et j'ai pas fait gaffe au fait que c'était votre chambre mais les deux autres fois c'était de votre faute !

-... tu n'a pas tort sur ce point.

Il baissa les yeux, voyant qu'il était très mal à l'aise, je m'approcha de lui et je lui fis un câlin. Bon ça le faisait pas trop parce que j'étais plus petite que lui mais il enroula quand même ses bras autour de moi.

-Hey t'a pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état, je ne te jugerai, ni toi ni les autre sur ce genre de point. Après tout vous avez de même quand vous aviez assisté à mon test qui déterminait ma personnalité.

-...je sais...

Je me dégage doucement, son visage affichait maintenant une mine joyeuse.

-Au fait, qui dort du côté du mur qui relie ma chambre ?

-Les Fells et les classiques. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un bruit qui provenait de votre chambre m'a réveillé, comme si quelqu'un avait tapé sur le mur. C'est rien mais ça m'avait fait un peu peur.

-Ce doit être Fell Paps, ce n'est pas rare que quand il se retourne il frappe le mur.

-Ow, ok.

-Bon bah, je vais manger un morceau, tu viens ?

-J'ai déjà mangé, je vais explorer un peu ce lieu.

-Bonne expédition alors, te perd pas.

-Pff, pour qui tu me prend ?


	28. Chapter 28 Encore Error!

**Hello les abricots!**

 **Nouveau chapitre et comme le suggère le titre, Error apparaît encore une fois. Bon ce chapitre est un peu court mais je vais essayer de poster dans la semaine.**

 **Bye bye les papayes!**

Il sortit de ma chambre en riant, je part vers le fond du couloir. Il fait sombre mais les fenêtre apportaient la lumière nécessaire pour bien y voir. Puis je remarque une ombre au mur, je la regarde mieux et je me rend compte qu'elle a la forme d'un Sans. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et je vois Error derrière la vitre. Je fonce dessus mais il disparaît aussitôt, je me retourne et je le vois à un mètre en face de moi. Je me fige mais pas par peur, plutôt par stupéfaction.

-La curiosité peut être un défaut mortel parfois, tu le sais ça ?

-B-bien sur que je le sait mais c'est dans ma nature d'être curieuse. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Il émit un rire presque inaudible; il sait que les autres sont ici.

-Tu le saura par toi-même si tu es assez clairvoyante. À plus.

-Hey attends !

Il disparu dans une sorte de portail, je m'adosse contre le mur pour me calmer. Je pense savoir pourquoi il me suit mais je ne peux pas y croire.

« Je ne peux pas en parler aux profs, ni aux garçons, ils s'inquiéteraient. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de les mettre tous au courant, j'en parlerais juste à Blue, il saura tenir sa langue si je le lui demande. Si Error apparaît encore une fois, je lui en parlerais. »

Je décide de continuer ma visite pour penser à autre chose mais surtout pour éviter que les autre ne se doutent de quelque chose. Je fait rapidement le tour du bâtiment et je me retrouve devant la cafet'. Swap Paps est en train de manger un sandwich dont je n'arrive pas à identifier les ingrédients.

-T'a pas peur d'être malade en mélangeant autant d'ingrédients ?

-Non, alors t'as finis ta visite ?

-Oui, c'était juste pour me repérer, pas pour faire du tourisme. Les autres sont prêt ?

-Je pense que oui, il nous reste une heure et demie, ne te met pas la pression.

-Je ne me met pas la pression, je veux juste que la mission se passe bien. Avec moi, les pires choses peuvent arriver à tout moment.

-On est tous là, on pourra sans problème gérer un problème, quelque soit sont importance.

-...j'espère que tu dis vrai.

-Mais ouiii, tu veux goûter ?

-Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé. Je ne tiens pas à me vider maintenant.

On se mit à rire bruyamment et les Fell débarquèrent, vu leur têtes, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on se marre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demande Fell Paps

-Rien rien, il veut juste que mon estomac meure !

-Mais noooooon. Au fait, c'est lequel d'entre vous qui a tapé sur le mur ?

-Pour une fois c'est moi, pourquoi ? Dit Fell Sans.

-Non, j'ai juste entendu un coup qui venait de votre chambre et ça m'a réveillé, rien de grave.

-Ow, scuse.

-C'est rien t'en fais pas, on fait un tour au cinquième aujourd'hui ?

-C'est toi qui vois, nous on te suit.

-Ok ça marche. Je vais faire un tour dehors.

Une fois passée la porte d'entrée, je me dirige vers le sanatorium. C'est étrange mais quand je le regarde, je ressens toute la douleur des victimes.

Après un moment d'égarement, je décide de retourner dans notre bâtiment.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et je vois Ink Sans pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« D'abords Error et ensuite Ink, ça devient franchement bizarre... »

Quand je retourne à la cafeteria, tout le monde est là. Je souris un petit peu pour éviter de paraître préoccupée. Et ça marche, on arrive tous à se détendre jusqu'au moment de partir. Je n'ai toujours pas mis de pull, je pense que ça peux m'aider pour sentir la présence des esprits. Avec les Fell, on va au cinquième. En entrant dans le premier couloir, je fus secouée de spasmes mais je n'y prête pas attention car je sais à quoi c'est dû. On passe par hasard devant la chambre 502. Je me fige devant cette chambre, un petit vent qui vient du fond de cette salle nous atteins. Et j'ai l'impression d'entendre des plaintes et une vague de douleur.

-Vous ressentez ça vous aussi ?

-Oui...parfois c'est à se demander si les humains méritent de vivre si c'est pour faire ça... Répondit Fell Sans.

-C'est vrai, c'est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas modeler l'esprit des humains de sorte à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus faire aucun mal à rien ni personne. Renchérit son frère.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, mais si on les modèle, ça voudrait dire qu'on serait les maîtres du monde. Et je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée...

Le silence s'installa un petit moment et on se remit en route. On croisa en route quelques personnes qu'on réussi à libérer. Après un moment passé dans le cinquième, on redescendit au quatrième et je perçus des bruits qui ressemblaient à celle d'une balle qui rebondit sur le sol ou sur un mur. Ça venait des niveaux qui se situaient en dessous du notre.

Je commence à contacter le groupe des Paps tandis que les Fell s'occupent de celui des Sans.


	29. Chapter 29 Mary

**Heeeeeeey!**

 **Nouveau chapitre les gens!**

 **Et cette fois vous allez découvrir une nouvelle particularité de notre chère Léa!**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture.**

-Paps tu me reçoit ?

-Cinq sur cinq ! Tu a aussi entendu ces bruits ?

-Oui, ça vient de vos étages, laissez tomber ce que vous faites. On va descendre vous aidez. L'objectif c'est de trouver Mary avant l'aube !

-Ok, on va vous attendre devant l'escalier.

-Ok, on arrive.

 **Jeudi 26 Mai :**

Je coupe la communication et je m'adresse à mes coéquipiers.

-Bon, on va rejoindre le groupe des Paps. Je vais rester avec aux pendant que vous, vous allez aider celui des Sans.

Ils acquiescèrent et on se mit rapidement en route et on rejoins le groupe des Papyrus en moins de deux.

On se sépara et on commença les recherches.

-Appel à l'équipe des Sans, les Fell vont vous rejoindre. Je veux que l'on inspecte le moindre recoin de ce sanatorium pour retrouver Mary, si vous la trouvez, contactez nous.

-Bien reçu !

On se mit a chercher dans tous les couloirs et dans toutes les chambres du troisième. On commençait à prendre l'escalier pour descendre au deuxième quand un appel me parvenu.

C'était Blue et il avait l'air légèrement paniqué au son de sa voix.

-Léa ! On a trouvé Mary mais elle refuse qu'on s'approche ! Elle dis qu'elle veut sa maman !

-Ok on arrive tout de suite ! Vous êtes au combien ?

-Au premier ! Dans l'aile extérieure !

-Bien reçu, on arrive !

On commence à courir et quand on arrive au niveau de l'endroit indiqué, on voit les autres reculer avec une expression de peur et d'incompréhension. Je leur fais signe de rester en arrière et je m'avance lentement vers la petite Mary.

-Bonjour ma petite, tu a besoin d'aide ?

Elle mit un temps à répondre, jusqu'au moment ou elle me lance sa balle. Je l'attrape et je m'approche d'elle en la lui tendant.

-Ma petite, tu veux de l'aide ? Tu cherche quelqu'un ?

-Madame, est-ce que tu es ma maman ? Es-ce que j'ai des yeux ?

Je m'agenouillai face à elle et je souleva sa frange pour pouvoir observer le haut de son visage. Je découvris qu'elle avait deux taches noires à la place des yeux. Je décida de la serrer dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas ta maman, et je ne vois pas te yeux non plus.

-Madame, je veux voir ma maman. Mais je ne sais pas ou elle est, je l'ai perdue. Aidez-moi madame... dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je lui tapota le dos pour la calmer.

-Je pense savoir où est ta maman, si tu me laisse t'aider, tu pourra peut-être la revoir.

-Qu'es-ce que je dois faire ?

-Calme toi et laisse moi-faire...

Je me concentra très fort et je vis de nouveau une lumière blanche apparaître. Je m'éloigna doucement et je vis Mary s'élever en souriant.

-Merci madame...

Elle disparut presque instantanément à la fin de sa phrase.

Je me retourna pour voir les garçons, mais au moment ou je voulu leur dire quelque chose, je m'effondra au sol. J'ai mon corps qui s'engourdit complètement mais je peux encore parler.

Je les vois tous s'approcher de moi.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste le corps engourdit. On en cherchera la cause quand on sera rentré. Ça vous va ?

-Tant que tu ne te force pas à marcher ça nous va, petit chat. Me dis Sans

Je vois Fell Paps reprendre son petit boulot. L'aube se lève dans une heure mais on rentre quand même. Je vois Jeff et LJ avec une mine inquiète et je les vois m'emmener dans ma chambre. Paps me couche doucement sur mon lit. Je leur souris pour que la tension redescende.

-Cette lumière blanche...on dirait que c'est de moi qu'elle provient...

-On dirait...tu peux nous montrer ton âme ? Demanda Sans

-...bien sur.

Je fis sortir doucement mon âme, elle avait la même couleur que les autres fois où je l'ai vue. Elle alla dans le creux des mains de Sans.

-Tu peux essayer de lancer une attaque contre le mur ?

-Je vais tester...

Je me concentre un instant et je rassemble mes forces pour lancer une attaque. La masse noire se plante dans mur avec violence et je regarde les mains de Sans, mon âme a changé de couleur, elle a virée au rouge vif.

-...essaye maintenant d'insuffler ton énergie ou de soigner l'un d'entre nous.

Je me concentre a nouveau et je fais parcourir mon énergie vers Sans.

Mon âme devient blanche à présent.

-Je pense que ton âme change de couleur selon ce que tu fais de tes pouvoirs. Bleu quand tu es normale ou que tu défend, rouge quand tu attaque et blanc quand tu soigne. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Lança Jeff, visiblement stupéfait.

-C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi ?

-Elle est plutôt bonne, mais il faut que tu te repose. Ton corps n'est pas habitué à utiliser autant de ressources de manière répété en un court laps de temps.

-D'accord...

Je les vois tous partir et je m'endors juste après leur départ.

Je fis un rêve effrayant, je tuais les Sans et les Papyrus les uns après les autres sans aucune pitié. Je m'approche du Papyrus classique et je brandis mon couteau vers son âme.

-AAAAHHH

Je me réveille en criant, je suis en nage. Je m'assois et je tente de me calmer en me disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'ai du crier fort parce que Blue à passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de ma porte.

-Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

-C'est rien, c'est juste un cauchemars. Quelle heure il est ?

-18h20, mais les profs veulent que tu te repose et tu va avoir une vidéoconférence avec Slender.

-J'ai pas envie de me tourner les pouces toute la nuit alors que vous courrez des risques.

-Si tu tente de partir, sache que LJ peut te mettre au tapis en un rien de temps.

-Pffff, c'est bon je resterais là. Mais promettez moi que vous ferez attention.

-C'est promis, allez à demain.

-...à demain.

Blue sortit de ma chambre. Je me lève pour me doucher, cette nouvelle m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Je veux participer qu'importe l'état dans lequel je suis. Après un moment passé sous l'eau chaude, je ressort habillée et je me dirige vers la cafétéria. Je ne suis pas surprise de trouver Jeff et Jack devant un écran. Je me place derrière eux pour regarder ce qui se passe. Il n'y a rien de grave mais je garde les yeux rivés sur les images pour détecter le moindre problème. Au bout d'une heure, Jeff se retourna pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger et vu la tête qu'il a fait en me voyant, j'en déduis qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout remarqué ma présence.

-Quoi ? Je fais si peur que ça ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'on ne t'avais pas remarqué. Tu veux passer la visioconférence maintenant ?

-Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas.

Il me plaça dans le fond de la salle et alluma un PC et brancha un casque équipé d'un micro et une webcam.

Au bout d'un bref instant, l'écran s'alluma et le visage de Slender apparut.

-Bonjours, Jeff m'a mis au courant de la situation. Je suis plutôt surpris, en général les humains ne possèdent qu'une voire deux couleurs d'âme maximum. Tu en possède visiblement trois. Tu pense en avoir une troisième ?

-Je pense que je pourrai avoir la couleur noire, mais uniquement quand je suis haineuse.

-Je vois, tu pense savoir à cause de quoi sont dus ces changements de couleurs ? J'ai une théorie mais j'aimerais écouter la tienne d'abord.

-Je pense que c'est à cause de mon humeur changeante. C'est grave ?

-Au contraire, mais ça fait maintenant de toi l'une des pièces maîtresses de l'Académie, et donc l'une des principales personnes à abattre de nos ennemis.

-Ho...

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, tes amis et nous mêmes seront là en cas de besoin. En tout cas, tu confirme ma théorie, tu m'en vois ravis.

-Je suis contente de l'entendre, il n'y a rien de nouveau à l'Académie ? Pas de nouvelles recrues ? Les animatronics vont bien ?

-Non rien à signaler. On apprends aux animatronics à se battre mieux. Ils apprennent vite, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour eux.

-Ils n'ont pas de dysfonctionnements ? Puppet n'a pas essayer de les reprendre ?

-Non, aucuns problèmes de ce côté là.

-Je vois, merci pour les informations.

-C'est moi qui te remercie, tu peux disposer.

L'écran s'éteint et je remballa tout pour le donner à Jeff.

-Ha merci. Tu veux autre chose ?

-Oui, je veux rejoindre les garçons.

-...tu devrais te reposer.

-Mais je SUIS reposé ! J'aime pas ne rien faire !

Il tenta de m'asséner un direct du droit. Je l'esquive et je le bloque avec ma masse noire.

-Je suis opérationnelle !Laisse moi y aller !

-Raaaah vas-y.

-Merci !

Je pars en souriant et je cours jusqu'au sanatorium et puisque j'ai la flemme de prendre les escaliers, je fais sortir des tentacules dans mon dos et j'escalade le mur jusqu'au quatrième étage. Je me concentre et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de localiser les Fell. J'entends des pas résonner à ma droite dans les couloirs intérieurs. Je suis le bruit en marchant sans faire de bruit et en m'engouffrant dans uns des couloirs, j'aperçois deux silhouettes. Je m'approche rapidement et je reconnais les Fell.

-Coucou ! Tout se passe bien ?

Ils se retournèrent en sursautant quasi instantanément.

-T'es pas censée te reposer ? Demanda Sans

-Si mais j'ai récupéré, je reprend du service !

-T'es juste impossible… Soupira Papyrus.

-Je sais ! On continue !

Tout se passe bien lorsque l'on tombe sur un groupe de cinq personnes, je m'approche en première et je recule aussitôt en voyant que le plus imposant d'entre eux voulait m'attaquer. On les encercle calmement et on lançe une incantation pour les purifier. Au bout de deux minutes, les esprits s'en vont complètement purs.

 **Vendredi 27 Mai :**

On décide de finir la soirée au cinquième étage. On était surpris de trouver 2 smogs car tous le sanatorium contenait des esprits ''classiques''.

-Vous savez comment on s'en occupe ?

-Non, en général on les laisse tranquille et ils ne nous font rien.

Je m'avance doucement vers eux mais ils disparaissent quand je fut à 2 mètres d'eux. Je regarde les Fell avec un air déçus et on reprend notre route tout en faisant le même travail que d'habitude. Il ne se passe rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce qu'on regagne notre bâtiment. Je vois une silhouette qui ressemble à celle de Puppet, je m'élance subitement vers elle et j'ai l'impression qu'elle recule. Elle passe le virage du couloir de notre aile et quand je le passe, elle a disparu. Je me met à scruter et à sonder le bâtiment sans succès.

Je vais prendre une douche et avant de pouvoir la commencer, Blue m'intercepte.

-Pourquoi tu t'es mise à courir ?

-J'ai cru voir Puppet, mais j'ai dû mal voir, je dois être fatiguée.

-Ho...repose-toi alors.

-Merci, reposez-vous aussi.

Je prend une bonne douche chaude et je m'effondre dans mon lit.


	30. Chapter30 Une journée pas très reposante

**Yo les gens!**

 **Après vous avoir servi de la douceur brut avec mon premier yaoi sur...lego ninjago (Mais comment j'ai eu cette idée là moi...) je vous renvois un peu d'action avec ce nouveau chapitre...avec l'apparition furtive d'un nouveau personnage.**

 **Bone lecture les gens!**

 **Dimanche 29 Mai :**

Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial dans la nuit de Samedi. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre premier jour de repos. Et pour une fois, je ne me suis pas endormie après la nuit de travail. J'ai commencé à faire une liste de course pour faire un vrai repas.

Bien évidement, certains des garçons on marqué de l'alcool.

« Autant leur en prendre...ils font ce qu'ils veulent après tout. »

Je met un grand sweat à capuche et je sors avec la liste et l'argent prévu qui était sur la table.

Heureusement que je sais bien parler anglais et que je comprend l'accent américain parce que sinon je ne m'en serais pas sortis. Bizarrement ils n'ont pas été surpris pour l'alcool. Je sort du magasin avec deux sacs lourds et pleins. Deux garçons se précipitent vers moi pour m'aider à porter mes sacs. Je leur dit que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide mais au moment ou je passe devant une ruelle, l'un d'entre eux me pousse et me plaque contre le mur et sort un couteau de sa poche.

-Donne moi l'argent que t'a espèce de connasse !

Je lui répond avec mon pied entre les jambes et je lui décoche un violent coup de poing dans le nez qui le fait s'écraser par terre.

Mais avant je me retourne, le deuxième avait ramassé le couteau et me l'enfonça au niveau du ventre. J'ai voulu reculer mais le premier me fit tomber avec sa jambe.

« Je peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, je peux pas me soigner mais si je fait rien rapidement, je vais me vider de mon sang ! »

Je fauche les jambes de l'un et soudain, un homme grand et plutôt mince fit irruption et mis au tapis mes deux agresseurs en un éclair. Quand il se tourne vers moi, je reconnais le visage de Gaster. Je me raidis mais je commence à me soigner. Il s'accroupit devant moi et pose sa main sur ma plaie et elle se referme aussitôt.

-...merci monsieur Gaster.

Il ne me répondit que par un sourire et je pars sans rien demander de plus. Quand je fut de retour, je pose les sacs à la cafétéria. Tout le monde sauf les profs étaient là.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sans avec un ton grave

-Rien de grave.

-C'est ça, tu a du sang sur ton sweat et tu es blanche comme un linge. Dit Swap Paps

-Je me suis fait agressée par deux gars en sortant du magasin mais je...

Je me coupa, j'ai peur de leur dire la vérité.

-Mais tu quoi ? Crache le morceau. Railla Fell Paps

-Je me suis fait sauvée la mise par Gaster.

Il y a eu un blanc et finalement Fell Sans reprit la parole.

-Le plus important c'est que tu aille bien maintenant. Il ne t'a rien fais ?

-Il a refermé ma plaie et il m'a sourit...

-Je vois...on en discutera plus tard. Soupira Sans

Un blanc s'installea de nouveau avant que Papyrus ne décide de le briser pour demander quel plat on allait préparer.

-Faites ce qui vous plaît, moi je vais juste faire des fondants crème de marron chocolat. Je les ferai plus tard.

Ils prirent tous des ingrédients et je regagne ma chambre pour faire le point. Je prend ma tête et je la secoue dans tous les sens.

« Bon sang, après Ink et Error voila Gaster qui s'y met ! À ce train je vais finir par avoir des gardes du corps ! Et je ne peux rien y faire... »

Je reste allongée un moment en fixant un point invisible dans le plafond et finalement, c'est Papyrus qui vient me voir pour m'annoncer que la cuisine était libre. Tout ça m'a blasé et je n'ai pas eu envie de lui rendre son sourire mais je pense qu'il l'a compris.

Je me souvient de tout les grammages de la recette, je finis la pâte en à peine 10 minutes . Je garnis les moules et j'enfourne douze minutes à 180 degrés. Avec toute la pâte que j'ai faite, j'arrive à réaliser une vingtaine de fondants. Je les disposes sur une plaques et je commence à faire la vaisselle. Je sens une présence derrière moi.

-Tu peux en prendre, je ne les ais pas fais pour décorer.

Je me retourne et je vois Jack et Blue. Je reprend ma vaisselle et quand j'ai fini, tout le monde est sur la table avec un gâteau dans les mains.

Il n'en reste plus qu'un sur la plaque.

-Je vois que ça vous a plu, ça fait plaisir à voir.

-Le dernier est pour toi. Dit Jack la bouche pleine.

-Merci...je vais faire un tour…

Je sors avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Je vais dans le petit bois qui se situe autour du sanatorium et sans m'en rendre compte, je me perd dedans.

Je ne panique pas mais des spasmes me secouent.

« C'est mauvais signe ça... »

Je me hisse en hauteur avec ma masse noire et je scrute les alentours, je vois notre lieux de vie mais je vois également que des oiseaux s'envolent.

Je redescend et je trotte vers ma destination. Je vois l'orée du bois mais avant que je puisse la franchir, un énorme amalgame se dresse devant moi. Je ralenti le pas et je le contourne sans rien dire. Je me retourne et je ne le vois plus. Je rentre et je fonce dans ma chambre.

Je commence à boxer furieusement mon oreiller.

-Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans des situations pas possibles!?

Je m'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller et je me couche et, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors.

Je sens que quelqu'un me secoue, j'émerge lentement et je finis par voir Fell Paps.

-Le dîner est prêt, tu veux manger ?

-J'arrive…

-Tu es sure que tu va bien ? Tu a été bizarre aujourd'hui.

-C'est rien, y a juste un peu trop de choses qui se sont passées en même temps . Mais je vais bien, de toute façon je DOIS aller bien.

-Un jours tu finira par t'effondrer.

-Ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver, aller on va manger !

Je lui passe devant, je vois de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Il est plus chaleureux qu'il en a l'air. Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. »

Quand j'entre dans la cafèt', je découvre la table principale pleine de viandes et d'accompagnements divers.

-Vous y êtes pas allé de main morte sur la nourriture !

-On est 9 et on a pensé qu'il fallait que tu reprenne des forces pour demain. Lança Blue

-En parlant de ça, demain j'aimerais qu'on s'occupe de la chambre 502.

-T'es sure de vouloir t'en charger dans l'état dans lequel tu es ? Demanda Fell Sans

-Certaine, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai... soupira Swap Paps

-Mais oui, aller à table !

On s'assit et on se mit à manger en rigolant. Je faillis m'étouffer plus d'une fois à cause des blagues de Sans et de Swap Paps.

Une fois le repas terminé, j'allais me laver les dents et je me recouche.


	31. Chapter 31 Cauchemars en série

**Yo les gens! Comme l'annonce le titre, ce chapitre va être mouvementé. Et il y a autre chose qui va vous** **bouleverser** **...je vais pas pouvoir poster pendant au moins dix jours parce que je part en vacances.**

 **Voilà vous êtes prévenus, bone lecture!**

 **Lundi 30 Mai:**

Je vois du sang partout, je vois également que tous les Sans et Papyrus, excepté le Papyrus classique gisaient sur le sol, en sang et portant la marque d'un coup de couteau. Je vois que Papyrus pleure et a peur. Je me rend compte que c'est de moi qu'il a peur. Je brandis un couteau maculé de sang vers lui et je lui fonce dessus.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Je hurle, je me réveille en nage et en pleurs. Je sais que c'était qu'un cauchemars mais je cours vers la chambre de garçons et une fois dedans, je saute dans tout les lits pour bien m'assurer qu'ils sont là. Je fini ma course dans celui de Papyrus et je me remet à pleurer de plus belle, mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de soulagement. Je sens que Papyrus se redresse et me caresse le dos. Je sens aussi que les lumières s'allument et que les autres se sont mis autour de moi.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que je vous avais tous tués...

Je sais que j'ai l'air pitoyable comme ça mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Je sens que Papyrus me serre dans ses bras et les autres font de même. Cette vague de chaleur et de sûreté me rassure et je m'arrête peu à peu de pleurer. J'entends Papyrus qui me parle.

-Shhh, ça va aller, on est tous là, on sera toujours là.

J'agrippe son haut.

-Je peux dormir ici ? Exceptionnellement ?

-...bien sur.

Il se recoucha tout en me gardant dans ses bras et la lumière se ré-éteint.

Je me rendormis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, complètement soulagée et rassurée. Je me colla un peu plus à lui et je termina tranquillement ma nuit.

Quand je me réveille, il n'y a plus que Papyrus et moi dans la chambre. Je le regarde son visage est souriant et il me tient fermement dans ses bras.

Je rougis un peu mais je n'y prête pas trop attention.

-...désolée pour hier soir...

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, c'est normal ce genre de réaction après un cauchemars.

Je me colle contre lui. Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ce genre de parole.

-Merci.

Il resserre son étreinte et après quelques minutes, il me relâcha.

-On va manger ?

-D'accord.

On sort de la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres et quand arrive à la cafétéria, on voit tout le monde autour d'un table pleine à craquer de pain, beurre, céréales, confitures,lait et de jus de fruit.

-On peut dire que quand tu fait un cauchemars tu fais pas les choses à moitié. Ça va mieux ? Demanda Sans

-Je vais mieux, ça fait quelques années que j'ai pas fait de cauchemars dans ce genre.

-L'important c'est que tu aille bien. Dit Swap Paps

-C'est le cas maintenant.

Je m'assois et je me verse un bol de lait froid et je me prépare une tartine de beurre et de confiture. Je croque dedans et je vois Papyrus rigoler.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je me demande comment tu te fais une telle balafre en mangeant une tartine.

-Très drôle.

Je m'essuie et je continue mon repas jusqu'à ma quatrième tartine. Je me lève, fais ma vaisselle et je vais dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents.

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour me changer et je retourne dans le petit bois. Je croise Fell Sans en sortant.

-Tu va où ?

-M'entraîner. Je vais quand même pas ne rien faire jusqu'à ce soir.

-Force pas trop, on reprend ce soir.

-Compte sur moi.

Je sort et je fonce dans le bois. Aucunes traces de l'amalgame d'hier, par contre je trouve une clairière parfaite pour s'entraîner. Je dégaine le pinceau de Ink et je m'exerce comme une tarée jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Quand je me rend compte que le soleil commence à décliner, je me met à courir comme une folle jusqu'à notre lieux de vie.

Quand j'arrive dans la cafétéria, les garçons sont déjà là.

-T'étais où ? On commence dans dix minute ! Dit Fell Sans avec dureté.

-Jme suis entraînée et j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Hey, l'important c'est que je sois là !

Il râla un peu et on se mit en route pour le sanatorium. Mais cette fois-ci, on se fit accueillir par les deux smogs de la dernière fois.

-Quand le tremblement de minuit retentira, l'un d'entre vous changera.

Ils disparurent et on se regarda tous avec un regard un peu inquiet.

-Faites bien attention, on restera en contact permanent de minuit moins cinq à minuit cinq.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et on reprit nos groupes de mission. On se mit en route pour la chambre 502 et une fois devant, on vit le corps pendu d'une femme.

-Je vais entrer seule, vous deux vous restez dehors pour me faire sortir avec vos os sans rentrer dans la pièce.

Je m'avance mais ils m'attrapent tous les deux un bras.

-Je ferais attention, c'est promis.

J'entre dans la pièce et une vague de tristesse et de désespoir s'abattit sur moi mais ne me donnait pas des envies de suicide.

Je scruta les recoins de la pièce et je vis un texte écrit en lettres rouges sur le mur.

 _Fais moi descendre._

Je prends mon couteau et je coupe la corde de la pendue et son corps me tomba dans les bras. Contre toute attente, elle s'anima et me pris les mains. Je fis circuler mon énergie pour qu'elle soit libérée mais elle m'emmena vers la vitre. Elle veut quelqu'un avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous serez apaisée.

Elle ne m'écoutais pas et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

J'entendis les Fell crier.

-Léa !

Ils firent sortir des os et des tentacules mais une deuxième femme apparu. Je me retourne et je décide de les éliminer toute les deux. Je tente de sortir et de prendre la main de mes coéquipiers en vain. Soudain, les femmes firent voler des meubles, l'un atteint Paps, ce qui le fait perdre connaissance. Je les transperce et je cours vers Sans. Je sens que les femmes disparaissent mais je sens aussi qu'une chaise m'atteint au crâne.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, j'entends Fell Sans pleurer. Je remarque qu'il est assis par terre et qu'il me tient dans ses bras. Je vois son frère en train de reprendre ses esprits.

-Hey, arrête de pleurer, je vais bien.

-Ho mon dieu...

Il se serra dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Je regarda son frère qui m'observa avec une petite larme à l'œil.

-Sans...tu me broie les côtes...

Il me lâcha et on se leva.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite. La prochaine fois on laissera les profs se charger de ce genre de chose.

-Ne nous refait plus jamais ce genre de chose. Sanglota Fell Sans

-Promis.

Il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire après cet épisode puis vint minuit moins cinq.

On se mit tous en contact.

-Rien à signaler sur vos étages les Sans ?

-Rien d'anormal. Et vous les Paps ?

-Aucuns bruits et aucunes présences.

Je poussa un soupir.

-Ahhh, restez sur vos gardes les Paps, c'est pas normal qu'il n'y ai aucunes présences.

Le tremblement de minuit s'effectua comme prévu, durant les dix secondes qui le suivirent, il ne se passa rien. Mais un appel de Swap Paps rompit le calme.

-J'ai un problème ! C'est Papyrus ! Ne vous approchez pACK !

-Swap ? SWAP !

Il ne répond plus, je tente alors de joindre les Sans.

-Paps n'est pas dans son état normal ! On a retrouvé Swap Paps blessé et c'est Papyrus qui lui a fait ça ! Me dit Blue.

-Merdemerdemerde on part à sa recherche ! Ne bougez surtout pas !

On se regarda avec les Fell et on courra à travers les étages tout en les sondant.

 **Mardi 31 Mai :**

On l'a enfin trouvé, il était au deuxième étage. Ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Son sourire était malsain : Il s'était transformé en Papyrus de la version Horrortale.

 _-C'est l'heure du puzzle ! Celui-là, vous aurez du mal à le résoudre._

Il fit sortir son âme, elle avait des fissures noirâtres.

Il nous balança des os que je pare avec mon couteau et je revis mon cauchemars.

« Non, ça ne peut pas se reproduire, ça ne dois pas se reproduire ! »

Je lança un regard aux Fell.

-Je vais essayer de purifier son âme, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il redevienne normal.

-C'est hors de question ! Lancèrent-ils en cœur.

-Vous voyez une autre solution ? J'y vais point barre.

Je m'avance doucement vers Papyrus en tendant mes bras vers lui.

-Je vais le réussir ton puzzle, je te le promet.

Il se mit à rire et je pris son âme dans mes mains. Je voyais que les fissures noire disparaissaient peu à peu mais il prit mon cou entre ses bras et il serra fort.

 _-Le puzzle commence maintenant !_

Je continue d'insuffler mon énergie dans l'âme de Papyrus. Mais tout commence à devenir flou autour de moi, je continue mon sort de soin jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

 _Léa perdit connaissance un petit moment, Papyrus avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits et il la découvrit par terre, inconsciente. Il la prit dans es bras et se mit à pleurer, comprenant que c'est lui qui avait fait ça. Tout le monde se regroupa et Papyrus prit Léa dans es bras. Ils commencèrent à rentrer vers leur lieux de vie quand elle reprit lentement connaissance._

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois que Papyrus me porte, je souris j'avais réussi à le soigner. Je les regarde tous, ils affichent un air grave.

-Hey, je vais bien, tu peux me poser maintenant.

Il s'arrêta subitement, me regarda et me serra fort contre lui en pleurant.

-Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît pardonne moi.

Je lui caressa le dos.

-Bien évidement que je te pardonne, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'avais promis de ne plus prendre de gros risques.

Je me dégagea et je me mis face à eux.

-Veuillez m'excuser.

Ils m'entourèrent et me serrèrent tellement que j'ai pensé que mes côtes allaient percer mes poumons. On rentra en silence et on décida d'aller se coucher.


	32. Chapter 32 Une nouvelle drogue

**Helloooooo nom d'une bouteille de ketchup que vous m'avez manqué! Alors oui ça fais un moment mais les vacances et la reprise de cours sont passés par là...**

 **Ce qui n'excuse rien je sais mais je vous offre là un super chapitre avec une joulie petite question à la fin.**

 **See ya guys!**

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et quand je sorts de la salle bain, je perçus un bruit de bouteilles. Je me dirige vers la cafétéria et je vis Fell Paps en train de s'enfiler des verres d'alcool fort. Je soupire et je me dirige vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses s'arrangeront, il faut prendre des risques si on veut réussir des missions comme celles-là. Il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose pour surmonter tes problè dis-je en prenant son verre et les bouteilles qui étaient là.

Je lui tourne le dos pour aller ranger tout ça quand il m'attrape juste en dessous des côtes. Il me tira vers lui et je lâche tout ce que j'avais. Il me colla contre lui et enfonça sa tête dans mon dos.

-Dans ce cas, tu va peut être pouvoir m'aider.

-Il n'y a pas que moi tu sais, tu devrais témoigner un peu d'attention envers ton frère, je pense qu'il en a besoin.

-Je le ferais, mais pour l'instant c'est toi qui va m'aider à aller mieux.

Je rougis mais je ne me débat pas je ne peux rien faire contre lui.

Il fit glisser une main jusqu'à mon épaule et il mit sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle me fis frissonner.

-Je pense que tu va devenir notre drogue à tous, et je crois que je vais vite devenir accro.

Il planta doucement ses dents dans le creux de mon épaule et il se retira.

Puis, il resserra subitement son étreinte, et je sentis un truc bizarre,un truc dur dans son pantalon.

« Non...il serait pas en train de... »

-...P-Paps ?

Il se leva et il fonça vers sa chambre en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je reste figée un petit moment et je commence à nettoyer le sol tout en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles sur leurs sentiments envers moi. Quand je passe devant leur chambre, j'entends des ricanements et Fell Paps hurler.

« NON MAIS VOUS RENDEZ PAS COMPTE DE CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?!

ARRETEZ DE VOUS MARRER, LA SITUATION EST GRAVE ! »

Je m'adosse sur la porte.

-Tu pourrais les engueuler un peu moins bruyamment, tu finirais par réveiller des morts.

Je coure jusque dans ma chambre et je ferme la porte. J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre et des pas qui se rapprochent de ma porte. J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Fell Paps après ce que je viens de dire.

La porte s'ouvre et je le vois très gêné. Je vois également Blue qui le pousse dans ma chambre et qui referme la porte.

Il me regarda et il se mit à parler en descendant à ma hauteur.

-Heu...je tenais à m'excuser...pour ce que j'avais fais...

Je le prit de force dans mes bras.

-Raaaah, ne t'en veut pas pour ce que tu a fais. C'est normal ce genre de réaction.

-A-attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu ne m'en veut pas ?

-J'ai été juste un peu surprise sur le moment, mais bon, on peut pas vous en vouloir pour ça.

Il agrippa mon dos et serra fort, je lui tapote le dos pour lui dire qu'il me faisait mal. Il me lâcha et s'éloigna.

-Bon bah...bonne nuit Léa...

-Merci, à toi aussi.

Il referma la porte et je m'allongea en éteignant la lumière.

« Mais comment je fais pour me fourrer dans de telles situations ? »

J'allais fermer les yeux quand je vois une sorte de portail arc-en-ciel s'ouvrir à côté de moi. Je me lève d'un coup et l'observe attentivement.

« Ho putain quoi encore ? »

 **Bon, après ce chapitre ou l'intrigue amoureuse a évolué, j'aimerais vous poser une question pour que vous y répondiez dans les reviews ou les PM:**

 **Qui embrassera en premier Léa?**

 **Sur ce à plus bande de gens!**


	33. Chapter 33 Ink est vivant?

**Yo les gens ça fait plaisir de vous revoir! Alors j'aurai du poster plus tôt mais le cable internet de la box déconne grave et me donne une connexion une fois sur cinq.**

 **Et puis un petit message: ça va faire presque deux ans que j'écris cette Fic et un an que je la poste et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit suivie et appreciée. Donc je tient à remercier Reconizu, NightmareDragon FB, Gaea131, Cinefish, Illyréa 2429, Mac Alline, hassy , MaximeAlliasLeCookie (qui n'ont jamais ou pas reviewvé depuis un moment et posté pour la plupart donc on les encourage s'il vous plaît car ils le méritent) et Kotta Yuki.**

 **Merci à vous tous et BONE LECTURE MOUHAHAHAHAH**

Je vois une personne en sortir, j'écarquille les yeux pour être sure que c'est réel : je vois Ink Sans.

Le portail se ferme et il me regarde en souriant.

-Ink ?

-C'est moi, ravi de te rencontrer Léa.

-T'étais pas censé être mort ? Et comment tu connais mon nom ?

-Je te connais parce que je t'observe depuis un moment, tout comme Error.

-D'accord mais t'a pas répondu à ma question principale.

-Ha oui, tu te rappelle quand les garçons t'ont parlé de l'accident ? Et bien en fait j'ai failli mourir pour de bon. Mais Slender et EJ m'ont sauvés in extremis. Et j'ai jugé qu'il était plus prudent de continuer de vivre dans le secret.

-Je vois...donc à part les profs de l'Académie, tout le monde te crois mort ? Même Error ?

-Exact, Blue avait raison, je t'apprécie déjà.

-Merci, je suppose que tu va reprendre le pinceau ?

-Non, tu me le rendra à la rentrée, j'ai décidé de faire mon come-back.

-Tu a conscience de l'impact que ça aura sur les garçons ?

-Oui, mais je sais qu'ils s'en remettront. Je voudrais te demander deux chose.

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

-Premièrement, si tu recroise Error, j'aimerais que tu lui dise que je ne lui en veux pas.

-C'est noté, la deuxième chose ?

-Je veux que tu continue de prendre soin des garçons. Tu a une bonne influence sur eux, la preuve ils, non, on t'apprécie tous.

-Quand tu dit ''on'', ça inclut Error et toi je suppose.

-Tout à fait, et clairvoyante comme tu es, je présume que tu sais ce ressentent certains d'entre nous.

-Bien sur, mais je n'ai pas le courage et la force de choisir l'un d'entre vous.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joue, Ink s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je me colle à lui et je m'arrête lentement de pleurer.

-Personne ne te demande de choisir, et crois-moi, c'est ce que l'on pense tous. Aller, regarde moi et souris.

Je lève ma tête et je souris timidement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-C'est vraiment incroyable, comment une humaine peut être comme toi ?

-Comment ça comme moi ?

-Une humaine forte, talentueuse, attentionnée et particulièrement mignonne.

Je rougis énormément.

-Je peux ?

-Tu peux quoi ?

-Faire ça.

Il m'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse, je me laisse faire, la sensation de sa langue était très agréable. Il passa ses mains derrière ma tête et dans mon dos et je laisse les miennes sur le devant de son haut. Après un petit moment, il se retira et il me regarda.

-Je vais devoir y aller, tu peux en parler à Blue, il saura garder le secret. Je pourrai revenir te voir ?

-B-bien sur.

Il repassa un portail et il disparut. Je me recouche en repensant à son baiser.

« Vraiment, j'ai un don pour me fourrer dans des situations pareilles. »

Je me réveille vers 8 heures et je suis complètement dans les vapes à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Quand je vais m'asseoir pour déjeuner, tout le monde est là et me regarde.

-La première personne qui fait une allusion ou une plaisanterie sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir elle passe par la fenêtre.

Personne n'a osé prononcer un mot de tout le repas, je décide de repartir dans ma chambre. Je me change et j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

-Entre !

Je vois Blue et Fell Paps entrer, puis le reste des Sans et Papyrus.

-Désolée d'avoir dis ça tout à l'heure mais j'avais vraiment pas envie de plaisanter.

-Bah ça se comprend, mais sache que si tu a un problème quelconque tu peux nous en parler sans problème. Dit Papyrus

-...d'accord, merci.

-Par contre, évites de nous faire de telles frayeurs comme hier. On a tous pensé que t'allais y passer. Ajouta Fell Sans

-Là par contre je peux rien vous promettre, surtout vu la position dans laquelle je suis.

-On sait, Slender nous a mit au courant, essaye au moins de faire le minimum. Soupira Swap Paps

-Ce sera le minimum du minimum alors, je ne suis pas très chanceuse sur ce point-là. Rigolais-je

-C'est déjà ça, bon on va te laisser. Rigola Fell Paps.

Ils commencèrent à sortir quand j'arrête subitement Blueberry.

-Attend ! Reste ici je dois te parler !

Il se retourna et il referma la porte avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Juste à moi ? C'est grave ?

-Juste à toi, mais avant, je veux que tu me jure que tu ne dira rien à tes frères et rien aux profs. Je te le demande en temps qu'amie.

-...pourquoi ?

-Jure-le moi c'est tout.

-D'accord, vas-y, dis-moi tout.

-Alors en fait, depuis quelques temps, je reçois de brèves visites de Error, il apparaît, dit deux-trois mots et il repart. Et je pense qu'il a quelques sentiments envers moi. Ensuite, j'ai reçu la visite de Ink cette nuit, et il est bien vivant et il a l'intention de revenir parmi nous à la rentrée.

Blue était sidéré, après tout ça se comprend vu ce que je viens de dire.

-Ink...est...vivant ?

-Oui...

-Et Error...s'intéresse...à toi ?

-Oui, je t'en prie ne dis rien aux autres ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant !

-D'accord...mais si il se passe autre chose, tu me tiens au courant.

-Oui. Merci.

-De rien.

Il repart un peu sonné mais bien portant. Je me lève et je décide de les rejoindre. La mission doit continuer !

 _Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans aucuns soucis. Ils avaient purifié environ 70% des esprits du sanatorium. Ils décidèrent de s'attaquer au toit et au sou-sol pour les derniers jours._

 **Alors on s'y attendais pas à ce que se soi Ink qui ai le premier baiser hein? Je vous ai tous bien eu! Maintenant je vous laisse réfléchir sur qui pourra lui faire quoi plus tard!**


	34. Chapter 34 Derniers jours chaotiques

**Heya guys! Je sais que ça fais un bout de temps que j'ai pas posté et je m'excuse. Parce qu'entre la TGS, le stage, la reprise des cours avec des TP déplacés toute la semaine, les premières épreuves qui approchent et la flemme et la fatigue, j'ai de moins en moins la force d'écrire mais je reste derterminée et je continue d'écrire un peu malgré la flemme.**

 **Donc vous étonnez pas si les chapitres sont de plus en plus espacés. Sinon bonne lecture, vous allez vous régaler je pense.**

 **Lundi 27 Juin :**

Le soleil commence à décliner et on est déjà devant le sanatorium.

-Bon, soyez pédagogues, c'est des enfants ! Plaisantais-je.

-On va déjà essayer de pas leur faire peur ! Rigolèrent les Fell

-Bon, c'est parti ! Ce serai bien qu'on ai fini avec le toit cette nuit ! Lança Sans

-T'as raison, aller on y go !

On monta rapidement les escaliers et une fois sur le toit, une multitude de silhouettes d'enfants se dessinèrent et un froid intense nous frappa, ce qui me provoqua des spasmes en quasi-continu. Je m'approche d'un enfant et je lui touche le haut de la tête. En quelques secondes à peine, j'arrive à le purifier.

« C'est sans doute plus simple et rapide parce que ce sont de jeunes enfants... par contre je vais devoir faire un truc avec mon cou en rentrant. »

 **Mardi 28 Juin :**

Il y a quand même pas mal d'enfants sur le toit, même en s'y mettant à sept, ça prend énormément de temps. L'ambiance restait quand même un peu glauque parce certains enfants chantonnaient la comptine du sanatorium. Les garçons se débrouillaient très bien, et, au levé du soleil, tous les enfants du toit étaient purifiés et libérés. En redescendant, je commençais à me masser la nuque.

« Je crois que mes spasmes m'ont offerts un torticolis... »

-Tu as quoi au cou ? Demanda Papyrus

-J'ai un peu mal à cause de mes spasmes à répétition. Rien de grave, ça va passer...

-T'es sûre ? Lança son frère

-Oui, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Je me douche et en sortant, Swap Paps me tend un petit pot à la sortie de la salle de bain.

-C'est une crème mise au point mise au point par EJ et Blue, elle soulage les douleurs musculaires. Ça va t'éviter de mal dormir à cause de ton cou.

-Ho, merci, c'est gentil. Dis-je en prenant le pot et en effleurant sans le faire exprès ses doigts.

Il cacha ses mains et il disparu dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la mienne, je me masse le cou avec la crème. Elle fait vite effet et mes douleurs disparaissent. Je me couche mais suis un peu tendue on attaque le sous-sol ce soir et il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de la mission.

« J'espère qu'on aura fait un bon boulot quand même... »

Je me réveille à 16h30, je m'habille, me débarbouille et je vais à la cafétéria pour manger un petit truc. Jeff est assis devant un PC, je vais le voir avec un sandwich à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ah ça, c'est un graphique qui prouve en temps réel le nombres d'esprits dans le sanatorium.

-Et les chiffres sont plutôt bons ?

-Oui, il reste quand même un peu de monde dans les étages mais vous avez fait du bon boulot. Le toit est vide et maintenant vous vous occupez du sous-sol ?

-Oui, j'espère qu'on aura pas trop de problèmes et qu'on pourra le vider un peu.

-Te mets pas la pression, vous avez déjà fait un travail énorme, alors c'est pas grave si il reste du monde dans le sous-sol.

-On va quand même faire le maximum.

Je prend le plan du sous-sol et je l'étudie attentivement, c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Je suis tellement absorbée que je ne remarque même pas que les garçons sont dans la pièce.

-Tu arrive à ne rien faire de temps en temps ? Demande Fell Sans

-Bien sur, mais là j'ai pas le temps de ne rien faire, le sous-sol est un putain de gruyère. Il vaudrait mieux pour nous de ne pas se perdre.

-Effectivement, on pourrait essayer de baliser les lieux au fur et à mesure de nos passages... Proposa Swap Paps

-C'est pas con...espéreront juste que les résidents de ce labyrinthe ne les effaceront pas...

-On pourra vous guider, on a les plans et on aura votre position sur la carte en permanence. Lança Jeff

-Super ! Vous avez aussi la position des esprits ?

-Oui mais c'est assez vague. Enfin on s'en contentera.

-C'est mieux que rien. Et maintenant, à l'attaque !

On marcha jusqu'au sanatorium et on descendit au sous-sol jusqu'à se retrouver dans une petite salle ronde de laquelle débouchaient plusieurs couloirs.

-Bon, on se sépare, Fell Sans, Swap Paps et Papyrus vous venez avec moi et les autres vous y aller ensemble. Dans quelle direction on doit partir ?

 _-Une équipe doit aller dans le premier couloir à gauche et l'autre dans le troisième en partant de la gauche._

-Bien reçu ! Aller bonne chance !

Mon équipe part dans le premier couloir de gauche et à peine éloignés de la salle, des gémissements se font entendre. Je me serre l'avant-bras et j'avance en scrutant le couloir.

 _-Prenez le couloir à votre droite, on en détecte quelques uns dans cette direction._

-Ok.

On tourne et trois esprits nous attendent à cinq mètres devant nous.

-Messieurs ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Dis-je en écartant les bras, ce qui laissait apparaître une marque sur l'avant-bras.

Ils ne répondirent pas mais ils avancèrent brusquement et l'un d'eux me saisi le cou et me souleva. Fell Sans fut le premier à les attaquer et ils disparurent. Swap Paps me rattrapa et me regarda.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui.

-Attends, c'est quoi cette marque ? Demanda Fell Sans

-Ha, ça doit être moi quand je me suis agrippée le bras.

-T'es pas possible. Soupira Papyrus.

-C'est rien, ils ont disparus ?

 _-Affirmatif, plus aucunes traces d'eux dans le sanatorium. On en détecte d'autres à cent mètres droits devant vous._

-Bien reçu, on y va.

On se remis en route mais cette fois, ils m'encerclèrent comme pour former une barrière. Un fois que les esprits étaient visibles, je m'avança doucement pour leur parler. C'était des enfants qui affichaient un air apeurés.

-Les enfants ? Vous êtes perdus ?

Ils firent un mouvement positifs de la tête et deux d'entre eux se mirent à pleurer. Je me mis à genou et j'écartai les bras.

-Aller, venez ici, on va vous aider.

Ils accoururent jusque dans mes bras et je les fit partir progressivement.

 **Mercredi 29 Juin :**

On continua ainsi jusque vers 5 heures.

 _-Il n'y à plus personne au sous-sol, vous pouvez rentrer par le troisième couloir à droite._

-D'accord, l'autre équipe est en route ?

 _-Elle est presque arrivée._

-Ok, aller on se speed !

On trottina et quand on prit le bon couloir, on se retrouva face à un mur entièrement fait de cadavre. Je me couvris la bouche à cause de l'atrocité le l'odeur et de la vision. J'inspire un grand coup et je reparle.

 **-** Hey c'est quoi ce bordel ? On a pris le bon couloir et y a un putain de mur de cadavres devant nous !

 _-Jsais pas, on viens juste de voir un mur se déplacer...mais la salle est juste derrière. Essayez de défoncer le mur._

-Hmmm, y a pas d'autre chemin ?

 _-Si mais ça va prendre plus de temps._

-C'est rien, dites à l'autre équipe de rentrer.

 _-Ok, alors revenez en arrière et tournez à gauche. Ensuite prenez le premier couloir à droite et ensuite le quatrième couloir à droite ? Vous arriverez dans la pièce ronde._

-Bien reçu, on se met en route.

Et après une sacrée trotte, on arriva enfin à destination. On monta rapidement les escaliers et quand on sortit, le soleil s'était déjà levé.

-Bon, ça nous aura fait une sacrée balade hein ?

-Tu l'a dis, aller on rentre !

On courra rapidement jusqu'au bâtiment et on alla voir Jeff et LJ. L'autre équipe était avec eux.

-Enfin ! On a cru que vous n'arriverez jamais ! Lança Sans

-On y peut rien, un mur est apparu devant l'une des sorties.

-Oui, justement on regardait les enregistrements vidéos et on a perçu un mouvement...ici !

On se pencha sur l'écran, on pouvait effectivement voir le mur apparaître mais je perçus autre chose, quand mon équipe est sortie.

-Attend ! Revient un peu en arrière, arrête-toi...là ! Vous voyez ça ?

Une grande silhouette sombre semblait nous suivre jusqu'à la sortie des sous-sol.

-Ho merde, ça nous a suivi jusque ici ? Demanda Blue

-Je...je crois que oui...

Je sens une présence derrière moi, je suis figée et je vois les garçons reculer. Je me retourne très lentement et je me retrouve face à un très grande dame aux cheveux longs et noirs avec des habits en lambeaux et des marques sur le visage. Ma respiration se bloque d'elle même et je reste plantée sans pouvoir bouger ou respirer. J'entends les garçons crier et attaquer et ensuite tout devient noir. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis allongée sur le sol et Jeff me maintient la tête.

-Hého ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-O-oui, je vais bien, j'ai...juste eux peur...

-Va te reposer. C'est un ordre. Dirent les garçons.

-Ok ok.

Pour une fois, je vais directement dans mon lit. Je m'endors quasi instantanément et je ne me réveille qu'à 18h.

« Et merde, faut que je speede. »

Je me lève et me rhabille en quatrième vitesse et quand j'ouvre la porte, je me heurte à Swap Paps.

-Raaah putain ça fait mal.

-Désolé, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui...qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à la femme de ce matin ?

-Enfermée, scellée et envoyée à l'Académie.

-Ok, on fait quoi ce soir ?

-Les autres ont pensés qu'on pourrai faire un dernier tour du sanatorium tous ensemble.

-Un dernier tour ?

-Oui, on part demain matin, dès que la nuit s'achève.

-Ho, ok bon on y va ?

Mais au moment ou je fais un pas en avant, US Paps me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui.

-Heuuuu, Paps ?

Il mit un moment avant de me répondre.

-C'est dingue, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse attention à toi. Tu est relativement fragile en fait.

-Bien sur que je le suis, j'essaie de ne pas le montrer.

-C'est dangereux tu sais.

-Je sais, mais... Je m'écarte un peu de lui et je continue.

Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

Je m'avance et j'entends ses pas derrière moi, au moins il n'est pas resté figé. On voit les autres qui commencent déjà à partir pour le sanatorium et on les rejoins rapidement.

Une fois dedans, je pousse un petit soupir.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer que c'est notre dernière nuit ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner voir ma famille après ce qui s'est passé...et surtout je stresse pour le mariage, je ne sait absolument pas comment les autres membres de ma famille...

-Dans le pire des cas, on partira et puis on pourra toujours effacer notre existence de la mémoire de ceux qui ne veulent pas se souvenir de nous. Dit calmement Fell Sans

-Mouis, de toute façons je, enfin on a pas vraiment le choix.

Mais soudainement, je fus soulevée jusqu'au plafond et un esprit me maintient contre le plafond par ma gorge.

-Vous nous quittez déjà ? Allons, restez avec nous !

Je me débats comme je peux malgré le fait que je respire difficilement, puis l'esprit me laissa tomber. Ne pouvant pas me réceptionner, je m'écrase lourdement sur l'épaule. Je me relève et je scrute les alentours et je vois un bon paquet d'esprits qui dégagent une aura profondément mauvaise.

-Il faut partir d'ici!

Ils ne se firent pas prier, on monta alors jusqu'au toit pour tenter de les semer.

-Si on s'envole depuis le toit, ils ne pourront pas nous rattraper !

-Encore faut-il qu'on l'atteigne et qu'on puisse s'envoler ! Lança Sans

Une fois sur le toit, les garçons chevauchèrent des blasters et s'envolèrent. Je fis apparaître des ailes et je sauta du toit, mais plusieurs esprits m'attrapèrent les chevilles et me tirèrent vers eux.

-LÉA !

Les garçons tentèrent de revenir pour m'aider mais je les stoppa.

-Si vous revenez, vous ne repartirez plus ! Je vais m'en sortir !

Je pivota pour voir mes ennemis et je fis sortir des pics noirs. Résultat immédiat, ils me lâchèrent instantanément et je pus m'éloigner sans problème avec le reste de mon équipe. Quand on arriva sur notre lieu de repos, Jeff et Jack étaient visiblement étonnés de nous voir rentrer si tôt.

On leur expliqua la situation en détails et on partis se coucher. Mais en me changeant, je remarqua des marques noires sur me chevilles et une inscription apparu sur le sol.

 _Si tu veux guérir, viens nous voir._

« J'ai pas le choix... »

Je sort par la fenêtre pour passer inaperçu et je fonce au sanatorium.

« Le tout est de revenir avant l'aube sans aucunes marques apparentes. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me mets à crier fort.

-C'est bon je suis là ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Plusieurs d'entre eux apparurent avec un grand sourire.

-Ce qu'on veut, c'est ce que tu as en toi.

-Même pas en rêve ! Allez vous faire foutre !

-Dans ce cas, nous allons être obligés d'utiliser la force.

Plusieurs d'entre eux me saisirent les bras et les jambes et mon interlocuteur s'approcha de moi lentement. Je me débat en utilisant toutes les techniques possibles pour les tuer mais rien ne marche.

-NAN NAN LACHE MOI!LAISSE MOI !

Il allait poser sa main sur moi quand des bruits de glitch et un coup de blaster frappa l'esprit de plein fouet. Puis des fils bleus s'attachèrent aux esprits qui me tenaient et les forcèrent à me lâcher.

Je retombe à terre et je me retourne.

-Error ?!

-Tu me remerciera plus tard. Aller mon grand, soigne-la.

Des fils bleus contrôlèrent l'esprit principal et le forcèrent à me guérir. Une fois les marques disparues, Error me prit la main et nous téléporta loin du sanatorium.

Je m'écarte de lui, sur la défensive car je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

-M-merci pour tout à l'heure. C'est tout de même étrange que tu fasse ça...

-Mmmh je me demande si j'ai bien fais de t'aider.

-Parce que t'hésitais ?!

-Non en fait mon corps a agis tout seul.

Je me mets à rougir.

-Mais maintenant rien ne m'oblige à te laisser repartir. Dit-il en riant.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi repartir. Dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

-Hé bien, essaye de me convaincre de te laisser partir alors que je pourrais te garder avec moi.

Je marque une pause et je me souvient des paroles de Ink.

« C'est le moment où jamais ! »

-Justement, j'ai un message pour toi.

-Ha bon ? Et bien je t'écoute.

-Ink, il ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu lui a fait.

Il se raidit et écarquilla les yeux. J'en profite pour courir en le laissant derrière moi. Je regagne ma chambre sans problème et je m'endormis rapidement même si mon cœur bat un peu la chamade après ce qui vient de se passer.


	35. Chapter 35 Retour au bercail

**Bon en fait j'aurais dû poster hier mais une personne nommée 38.5 de fièvre est passée par là. Mais je suis de retour avec un chapitre assez calme. Ne vous en faites pas ça va le rester pour quelques chapitres mais c'est pour votre bien. Et n'hésitez pas à reviewver, même les anonymes et à m'envoyer des PM pour tout et n'importe quoi ( ou presque hein). ça fais toujours plaisir.**

 **Jeudi 30 Juin :**

Je me réveille vers 9 heures en sursaut car quelqu'un a toqué à ma porte.

-Léa ? On va bientôt y aller, tu es prête ?

C'était la voix de Sans, je m'habille très rapidement en lui répondant.

-Heu ouais ouais ! J'arrive dans deux secondes !

J'attrape mes affaires et je pousse violemment la porte de la chambre pour heurter Sans de plein fouet.

-Hé bé, tu t'es pas réveillée ?

-C'est toi qui m'a réveillé. On part maintenant ?

-Oui, on a pas mal d'heures de vol donc il vaut mieux partir tôt.

-Ok, c'est parti du coup !

On trotte jusqu'à l'avion et on s'assoit. On décolle une dizaine de minutes après, alors on commence à discuter avec Sans, Papyrus et Blue.

-Tu as prévu quoi pour les vacances ? Demanda Blue

-Déjà demain, je prépare quelques trucs à manger pour le 2, ensuite je ne sais pas trop, je sais que je passe deux semaines avec Johanna en Espagne et que l'on doit assister au mariage de mes parents mais après je n'ai rien de prévu...et vous ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment, on comptait faire quelques sorties dans les espaces qui nous sont réservés mais sinon rien de spécial. Répondit Sans

-Tu pourrais venir avec nous ! Ça te fera découvrir pas mal de choses ! Lança Papyrus

-Pourquoi pas...c'est d'accord !

Ils sourirent et on passa le reste du voyage à rigoler et à discuter. Au bout d'un moment, je commence à m'endormir et c'est Sans qui me rattrape et que m'aide à atteindre un lit. Je me réveille peu de temps avant l'atterrissage, du coup j'en profite pour réveiller les autres et certains avaient visiblement encore envie de dormir. Je les secoue un peu et ils commencèrent tous à se lever, sauf Fell Paps.

-Allez lève toi espèce de feignasse ! Dis-je en le secouant plus fort.

Mais il me frappa violemment au nez en étant encore à moitié endormit. Je me mets les mains sur mon nez et je me rend compte que je saigne abondement. UF Sans me regarda.

-T'a essayé de réveiller mon frère ?

-Oui...mais il s'avère plutôt violent.

-Ouais, j'aurais dû te prévenir, t'as quoi au nez ?

Je retire mes mains et il se figea. Il avança vers moi pour observer de plus près.

-Merde, c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

-Ouais, au moins je sais que la prochaine fois que je le réveille, ce sera pas comme ça.

-Attend je vais te chercher quelque chose.

Il partit et il revint avec un paquet de mouchoirs. Il se mit à essuyer le sang qui coulait de mon nez. Je roule deux morceaux de mouchoirs et je les enfonce dans mes narines pour arrêter le saignement.

Son frère se réveilla complètement et s'assit sur son lit et nous regarda.

-Tu saigne du nez ?

-Tu l'as frappé, évidement qu'elle saigne !

-Ho merde, c'est toi qui a voulu me réveiller ?

-Et oui !

-Jsuis désolé !

-C'est rien, ça arrive ce genre de truc.

Je sort de la salle de repos et je regarde par le hublot: le soleil commence à décliner. Je regarde ma montre : 20h40.

-De retour au bercail pas vrai ? Dis Sans en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Oui...on retrouve notre chez-nous.

On s'assoit le temps de l'atterrissage et on sort de l'avion. Slender nous attend et nous salue.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Jeff m'a déjà envoyé votre rapport...

Je retiens mon souffle en espérant qu'il le trouve assez satisfaisant.

-...et il est exceptionnel. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un rapport aussi chargé d'une mission longue. Vous avez fait un travail titanesque en un mois dans le lieux le plus chargé en esprits. Continuez sur cette voie.

On s'inclina tous en le remerciant. On rentra dans l'Académie et avant que je ne monte à l'étage, Slender m'interpella.

-Léa ! J'aimerais que tu vienne dans mon bureau avant de rejoigne tes amis.

-Oui monsieur.

Une fois installés, il poussa un tablette vers moi, avec le visage d'Ink Sans dessus.

-Il nous a recontacté suite à sa prise de contact avec toi. Seuls Blueberry Sans et toi sont au courant n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur. Cela pose-t-il problème ?

-Non, mais Ink m'a dit que tu avais eu affaire à Error à plusieurs reprises.

-Il ne s'est rien passé de conséquent, ses visites sont brèves et il ne parle presque pas quand il est face à moi.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. On m'a également dit que tu avais vu Gaster.

-Il m'a juste soigné et tiré d'un mauvais pas.

-Je sais, il n'est pas une menace. C'est un allié très mystérieux mais très efficace : il récupère des informations avec une facilité et une discrétion incroyable. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu le revois et qu'il te dit quelque chose, fais moi en part immédiatement.

-Bien monsieur.

-Tu peux disposer, passe de bonnes vacances.

-Merci, vous de même.

Je sort du bureau et je vais déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre. Quand je sort, les garçons sont là pour aller manger.

Au réfectoire, il n'y a que nous et un couple gay composé de deux vampires. On commence à fêter notre succès quand le couple vient vers nous pour participer. Après une heure, on sort pour regagner nos chambres.

Je prend une douche et je me couche. Je ne suis pas spécialement fatiguée mais je tente de m'endormir. Après deux heures à lire et à m'occuper, j'arrive enfin à dormir.


	36. Chapter 36 Les vancances commencent

**Yo les gens! Tout d'abords je vous souhaites un joyeux Noël et une merveilleuse nouvelle année en avance puisque je ne compte pas poster pendant au moins deux semaines parce que premièrement c'est les vacances et je vais surement avoir la flemme et deuxièmement parce que j'ai plein de dossiers à préparer pour mes premières épreuves de Bac qui commencent dès Janvier pour moi. Ensuite je vais aussi ralentir le rythme de parution des chapitres à cause de tout ça (surtout à cause des cours) . La route sera surement longue jusqu'à la fin de cette fic mais j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout, alors** ** _get roady guys_** **et** ** _bone_** **lectures et fêtes de fins d'années!**

 **Vendredi 1 juillet :**

Je dormais bien, mais un bruit m'a réveillé à 5 heures du matin, je m'habille et bien que je sois fatiguée, je sort pour aller en cuisine.

Je prépare plein de pâtes différentes pour différents gâteaux et biscuits : cookies, rochers coco, cheesecake, gâteau au yaourt, muffins et j'en passe.

Quand tout a enfin de cuire et d'être décoré, il est déjà plus de 11h. Je les conditionne tous et je retourne dans ma chambre pour me débarrasser de cette odeur de sucre et de chocolat qui me colle à la peau. Je croise seulement Papyrus et Blue.

-Tiens tu es debout ? On ne t'a pas vu. Lança Papyrus

-Quelque chose m'a réveillé à cinq heures, du coup j'en ai profité pour faire les gâteaux de demain.

-Tu n'as pas lésiné sur les quantités. Et tu sens le sucre ! Remarqua Blue

-On va être une vingtaine, et puis on est gourmands. D'ailleurs ce serai bien de venir chez Johanna aujourd'hui.

-Nous ça ne nous gêne pas.

-Je vais la prévenir, bon je vais me débarrasser de cette odeur !

Une porte s'ouvre et Fell Sans sort à moitié endormi.

-Y a du gâteau ? Ça sent bon le sucre...

-C'est pour demain, émerge !

On se mit à rire et je rentre me doucher. J'envoie un message à Jojo et pour une fois elle me répond rapidement. Je met un débardeur et un short simple avec une paire de tongs.

Je vais à la bibliothèque et je me plonge dans un livre qui contient pas mal de dossiers et d'archives sur les SCP. Je suis complètement absorbée et c'est Papyrus qui me tire de ma lecture.

-On est en vacances, il faut que tu décroche !

-C'est vrai mais j'avais envie d'en savoir plus.

Il me prend le livre des mains et le repose sur l'étagère.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure de penser à ça ! Tout le monde est réveillé, on n'attend plus que toi pour partir !

-C'est bon je suis prête.

On sort et on va dans notre petit coin tranquille avec toutes les pâtisseries.

-Johanna ne sera pas choquée de votre présence, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la réaction de ses parents et de sa sœur. Dans tout les cas, laissez-nous gérer les problèmes si il y en a.

-On te laisse faire. Dit Sans.

On s'envole et on arrive chez Johanna en une dizaine de minute, on se pose dans la partie arrière de son jardin et elle fonce vers nous pour nous accueillir avec Isy, sa chienne. J'ai à peine le temps de ranger mes ailes qu'elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'a manqué ! Tu nous a tous manqué !

-Crois moi, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, et j'amène de la compagnie !

M'exclamais-je en montrant fièrement mon petit groupe et comme je m'y attendais, ses yeux se mirent à briller, je savais qu'elle aimait Undertale et ses versions alternatives presque autant que moi, je ne me faisait pas de soucis pour elle. Isy, quand à elle, n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout en quémandant des câlins à chacun d'entre nous. Elle nous fait rentrer par la porte de son garage, pour éviter d'alerter le voisinage, par chance, seule sa sœur était présente dans la maison. Quand elle nous a vu, elle eu un léger mouvement de recul mais elle nous sauta dessus parce qu'elle trouvait que mes amis avaient la classe.

-La sœur, c'est fait, il ne reste plus que les parents et le reste de tes amis ! Lança Fell Sans.

-Je ne pense pas que mes parents seront un problème, les amis non plus, je pense que le soucis le plus difficile va être tes parents Léa.

-Je sais, ils étaient déjà contre que je reste à l'Académie entourée de ''monstres''.

-Et comme d'hab, tu fais ta thug. C'est bien, t'as pas changé !

-Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais renoncer à ce petit paradis ? Même pas en rêve !

On se mit tous à rire, puis Johanna me prit à part dans sa chambre.

-J'espère que tu as pensé à tous.

-L'hébergement ne posera pas problème, le plus dur va être de parler à Victor…

-Tu y avais déjà pensé…

-Oui, surtout qu'on doit limiter au possible nos rapports avec les humains. Et puis…

-Aller accouche, je le sens venir le problème majeur !

-Dans mon intérêt c'est pas un problème, je les aime bien mes nouveaux amis. Après ça risque de créer des tensions entre Victor et eux…et avec moi aussi.

-Il est plus vieux, je pense qu'il comprendra sans trop faire d'histoire.

-Justement, il est plutôt protecteur et un peu possessif. Et légèrement jaloux en passant. Non seulement il ne va pas apprécier les garçons mais il va m'en vouloir longtemps.

-Et si tu lui expliquais calmement ?

-Il s'énerverait quand même! Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de nous en vouloir !

-Et tu veux qu'il le découvre quand ils te feront des gestes affectif ?

-J'en sais rien...je préfère ne pas y penser, j'aviserais au moment voulu…

-Bon, on s'arrête là ! Sinon ça va plomber l'ambiance, t'as plein de choses à raconter il me semble !

-Il va falloir plus d'une personne pour tout raconter !

On sort de la chambre et je me doute que les garçons ont écoutés à la porte , je leur lance un regard en guise d'excuses et on s'installe dans le salon avec des verres de soda. Je sais pas combien de temps on a parlé à tour de rôle sur tout les derniers événements mais quand sa mère est revenue pour faire le dîner, on a compris Johanna et moi qu'on ne s'étaient pas vue depuis un moment.

Sa mère n'a pas été vraiment choquée, son père un peu plus par contre, on leur a fait un topo vite fait et on est passé à table. Le repas était très bon, comme d'habitude. Puisqu'il faisait doux, on a décidé de dormir dans la cabane en hauteur derrière la maison. On ai tous sortis des dossiers sur chacun d'entre nous avant de tomber comme des masses.

 **Samedi 2 juillet :**

Comme d'habitude, c'est moi la première levée. Je rentre préparer un grand panier pour le petit déjeuné et quand je reviens, tout le monde est en train de se réveiller. Johanna ressemble à un zombie et les garçons baillent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Bon sang mais comment vous faites pour dormir autant...

-Ouaaaah, on n'est pas comme toi, il nous faut un minimum d'heures de sommeil... Dit pâteusement Jojo

-Bah moi aussi il m'en faut un minimum, c'est pas pour ça que je peut pioncer jusqu'à 11h du mat' !

-Je croyais que ça dormait beaucoup un chat... Bailla US Paps

-Faut croire que je suis un chat mutant. Dis-je en rigolant.

On pris notre petit dèj' en riant et on débarrasse la cabane pour aller prendre une douche et s'habiller. Je prend la grande salle de bain avec Johanna pour discuter.

-Tu voudra que je te prête des habits ? J'ai amené deux trois affaires de l'Académie, tu pourra voir ce qui t'intéresse.

-Ho merci, dis donc, tu a du succès maintenant.

-Ha, tu parle des garçons...tu sais, c'est Slender qui les a désignés pour m'aider à m'intégrer et à m'habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

-Et vos liens se sont considérablement renforcés, au moins on voit que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Et surtout que tu ne nous oublie pas.

-Comment je pourrais vous oublier ? Et tu sais pas quoi ? Ils vont tous m'accompagner au mariage de mes parents, qui ne sont pas vraiment pour.

-C'est cool ! Et quand tu dis ''pas vraiment'' c'est qu'ils sont totalement contre.

-Tout juste ! Ma mère ne voulait pas non plus que je reste à l'Académie.

-Je comprend vraiment pas tes parents...

-Pour tout te dire, j'ai du mal à les comprendre moi aussi...

Je sort de la baignoire et je me prépare. Je met un short avec des chaînes d'acier, un débardeur avec des ailes d'ange derrière et une paire de tongs.

Je commence à me coiffer quand Johanna me pique quelques affaires.

-Elles sont vraiment super ! Je te les emprunte pour aujourd'hui.

-Pas de problème !

-Dis donc, t'as pris un peu de poitrine !

-Oui un peu...

-Oh les filles ! Arrêtez de comparer vos poitrines et sortez !

-Y a vraiment de toi pour dire un truc pareil Sans !

On sort et dans le salon, les garçons sont tous en tenue légère, ce qui les rends très attirants. Je reste figée un moment avant que Jojo ne sorte une connerie.

-Dis donc, si ils sont si beau, t'a qu'à le dire !

-J'ai pas besoin de le dire, ils le savent déjà !

Je ne me rend pas tout de suite compte que j'ai dis ça trop fort. C'est alors que UF Sans prend la parole.

-C'est sûr ! On nous le dit tellement souvent !

-T'es con ! Dit son frère en lui tapant la tête

-En tout cas, c'est gentil de le faire remarquer. Mais vous êtes très jolie vous deux. Lança Blue

-Mais c'est Léa qui vous plaît le plus ! Sortit Jojo

-C'est vrai ! Ils le dirent tous en même temps.

Je rougis un instant avant de secouer la tête et d'empoigner un grand sac.

-Au lieux de dire des bêtises, allons préparer la salle !

On s'est occupé de la salle et des branchements du PC et du vidéo-projecteur jusqu'à deux heures. On s'est occupé des dernières préparations culinaires et on a usé un peu de magie pour construire un petit campement dans l'arrière du jardin. Les premiers arrivés étaient Alice, Victor et Sasha. Ils nous sautent tous dessus mais c'est surtout Victor qui était le plus câlin. C'est un ami d'Alice, mais je savais qu'il en pinçais pour moi, et je ne voulais pas lui dire que je ne savais plus aimer. Alors il m'avais dis qu'il attendrait le jour ou je saurais aimer pour sortir avec moi.

-Au fait, j'ai amené une amie, c'est Noémie. Dit-il

Il s'écarte et je la voie, elle est blonde avec des cheveux mi-longs lisses.

-Noémie ? Du collège?!

-C'est toi Léa ?!

On se jeta dans les bras l'une de l'autre. J'en reviens pas, Noémie, ma seule amie en sixième avec qui je faisais du judo et avec qui on s'est perdues de vue depuis presque cinq ans !

-Je vous présente Noémie ! Ma seule amie en sixième ! Ça fait quasi cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas revues ! Merci Victor !

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et le reste de leurs amis de leur lycées arrivèrent. Tous furent un peu étonnés de voir mes amis mais vu qu'ils étaient connus, ils les acceptèrent en un instant. Océane est arrivée en dernière avec Sara et après une démonstration de mes nouvelles capacités et de celles de mes amis, on s'est rendus dans la salle. On a sortit la nourriture et on a déballé nos cadeaux, Océane et moi étions aux anges et on s'est lancées dans le karaoké puis dans la danse. La fête a duré jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

 **Dimanche 2 Juillet :**

Quelques personnes ont commencés à fatiguer et on a décidé de ranger la salle. J'avais beau être à moitié dans les vapes, je restais un minimum consciente. Je passe le balai quand Victor s'est approché de moi, un peu trop près.

« Ho non, pas maintenant ! »

Je lance un regard qui supplie de l'aide aux filles et à ma petite bande. Heureusement, ils ont vite capté et se sont approché subtilement.

-Léa...tu es sûre de rester dans l'Académie ? Tu nous manque tu sais... Dit-il sur un ton qui sous-entend une supplication.

-Je veux et je dois rester là-bas, c'est mieux pour vous et pour moi.

-Tu ne veux pas me prendre avec toi ? Je veux rester auprès de toi !

Il me prend par les épaules et m'approche dangereusement de lui. Je le repousse violemment avec ma masse noire et je m'écarte. Les filles s'interposent entre nous deux et les garçons se mettent derrière moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu ne comprends pas que sans toi je me sens vide ?! Victor est sur le bord des larmes.

-Si elle ne ressens rien tu ne peux pas la forcer ! Lança Océ.

-Je ne la force pas !

-Si, tu veux qu'elle culpabilise pour la forcer à rester ! Franchement, t'a presque 20 ans, grandis un peu ! S'emporta Alice

-C'est faux ! Je lui dis la vérité ! Victor pleure à chaudes larmes et je retiens les miennes de toutes mes forces.

-C'est à Léa de décider de toute façon, elle semble bien plus mature que toi ! Lancèrent Johanna et Fell Sans

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi mais je ne peux pas affronter le regard de Victor.

-Je, je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici, je ne veux pas que vous souffriez davantage. Mais je crois que c'est déjà fait...

Je me prend la tête entre les mains et je commence à sangloter

. Pourquoi, il faut que ça se répète ? Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi ? J'en ai assez de voir des amis tomber amoureux de moi et de les voir se briser par ma faute...pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse cette putain d'erreur ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...s'il te plaît, abandonne avant que je te brise.

-C'est déjà fait... Dit-il en partant tête baissée. Sasha tu peux me ramener chez moi ?

-Pas de problème ! À plus les filles !

Je fond complètement en larmes, j'ai besoin que ça sorte. Je sens les mains de mes amis sur mon dos et mes épaules.

-Pourquoi les gens s'attachent-ils à moi comme ça ? Pourquoi ils ne voient pas le monstre que je suis ? Pourquoi le humains sont aussi bornés ?

Les filles me prennent dans leur bras et les garçons les entoure.

-Tu es tout sauf un monstre, ça finira par s'arranger. Il faut juste qu'il digère et qu'il devienne plus mature. Me dit Johanna.

-On va rentrer d'accord ? Demanda Alice.

-Ok...

Je sèche mes larmes et j'avance la tête basse, jusqu'à ce que UF Paps m'attrape pour me porter.

-T'es trop fatiguée pour marcher...

Je ne proteste pas et Johanna demande à Papyrus de la porter, ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Je me change avec les filles qui restent en faisant la tête, jusqu'à que Alice appelle Victor.

-Franchement, bravo ! T'a ruiné la fin de la fête et t'a miné le moral de Léa ! Elle ne peut pas venir souvent, pourquoi t'accepte pas la vérité !

Je m'approche d'elle mais Johanna et Océane m'en empêche.

-Allons dormir, laisse-la l'engueuler. Me dit Océane

-J'me sens coupable, j'aurais peut être pas dû revenir...

-Tu n'es coupable de rien, tu l'aurais été si tu lui avais mentis. Dis Papyrus

-Tu n'as pas joué avec ses sentiments, c'est le principal. Renchérit Sans

-Aller, viens on a trouvé quelques perles rares, t'as dû être débordée ces derniers temps ! Lança Jojo

-Pas débordé mais j'avoue que j'ai pas souvent pris le temps de me taper une barre.

On s'est installés tous ensemble devant la tablette et on a tenté de rire en silence pour éviter de déranger les autres. Au bout d'un moment, mes yeux se ferment d'eux même et je tombe littéralement de sommeil pour me réveiller vers 8h. Je prépare le repas pour tous le monde et je monte me changer chez Johanna. Il n'y a personne dans la maison, je dois supposer que ses parents sont allé travailler. Sa sœur aussi dort toujours, alors je me dépêche de me préparer et je repart sans bruits. Quand je reviens, certaines personnes sont réveillées, probablement à cause de la lumière. Je prépare un espace avec toutes les boissons et les viennoiseries. Bien évidemment, les premiers morfales se lèvent et mangent en tentant de ne pas s'en mettre partout malgré le fait qu'ils soient à moitié réveillés. Les filles arrivent en mode zombie et mon petit groupe squelettique aussi. On mange tous tranquillement et on défait le campement. Vers 11 heures, tous le monde est déjà parti sauf Johanna et nous.

-C'était sympa de se revoir, faudrait que tu vienne plus souvent !

-Je demanderai des permissions de temps en temps. On a un emploi du temps chargé nous aussi tu sais.

-J'en doute pas, au fait, tu viens toujours avec ma famille en Espagne ?

-Bien sur, on est en vacances comme vous ! Ça ne vous gêne pas que je parte ?

-Il faut bien que tu profite de tes amies. Répondit Sans.

Je leur saute au cou pour les remercier avec le plus grand des sourires.

-Vous êtes trop sympa je vous adore !

Ils se sont tous mis à rougir et je me suis précipitée sur Johanna.

-Alors rendez-vous le 24 Juillet ma conne !

-J'ai trop hâte ! Aller file, t'a des conneries à faire pour tout me raconter !


	37. Chapter37 Une virée shopping qui déconne

**Bonjour et bonne année chers lecteurs! Encore désolée de mon manque de régularité mais je suis très prise par mes cours. Fort heureusement je pense toujours à vous et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! La bise ^w^**

Je suis partie le cœur léger avec mes compagnons, mais au lieu de retourner à l'Académie, ils m'ont emmenés à Spirit land, aussi appelée '' La Grande ville'' où ''La Ville''.

-Il va faire chaud cet été, il faudrait que tu pense à te mettre en robe ou en jupe. Au moins en short. Lança Blue

-Moi ? Porter une robe ou une jupe ?

-On va passer le temps qu'il faut pour te trouver des vêtements pour l'été ! Dit Papyrus

-Et avec quel argent ? Et mes mallettes me suffisent !

-Pas besoin d'argent, tous les objets et les vêtements se créent librement à la force de notre imagination. Tu devrais essayer. Me répondit US Paps

Je me suis mise à rougir et j'ai détourné le regard.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

-Pour que tu prenne la confiance et que tu te mettes en valeur ! L'été c'est la saison idéale pour draguer ! Lança Sans

-Non mais tu me vois draguer quelqu'un ?!

-Non, t'en as pas besoin, les garçons se précipiteront d'eux même à toi. Dit trop calmement Fell Paps

Comprenant ma gêne, Blue me fit entrer dans la plus grande boutique, qui était en réalité un immeuble improvisé boutique de vêtements, salle de défilé, ateliers de créations et cabine de shooting photo. On m'a d'abord fait débarquer dans la section boutique et je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester qu'ils m'ont enfermé dans une cabine d'essayage avec plein de robes, jupe et short avec des petits hauts assortis.

-Est-ce que vous m'en voulez pour ce qui s'est passé hier où c'est comment ?

-Absolument pas, on veut juste te faire plaisir, et tu as obligation de nous montrer ta petite face de chaton entre chaque essayage ! Lança UF Sans

-Il a raison, vous devriez nous montrer comment vous êtes avec vos tenues. Dit l'esprit chargé de cette section.

J'ai vraiment la flemme de contester alors j'enfile une robe bleue ciel qui m'arrive au niveau des genoux, ceinturée en-dessous de ma poitrine et volantée avec des manches de débardeur. Je sorts timidement de la cabine, presque prête à affronter leur regard. Et au lieux d'entendre des blagues et des remarques, un silence gêné s'est installé. Ils affichent tous, même l'esprit, un regard impressionné et ils semblent sous le charme.

-Quoi ? Ça ne me va pas ?

-Tu es...magnifique... Dirent les garçons

-Il faut que vous essayez les autres tenues.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, j'ai essayé tous les vêtements et je me suis montrée entre chaque tenues. Et leur expressions n'ont pas changées, complètement absorbés par mes courbes misent en valeurs par mes vêtements.

-C'est, l'une des rares fois où je me trouve jolie dans des tenues pareilles...

-Vous voulez essayer de créer des tenues ?

-Pourquoi pas...je peux ?

-VAS-Y ! Lancèrent mes amis, sans doute parce qu'ils veulent continuer à me regarder.

L'esprit nous a conduit dans une petite salle ou il suffisait de penser à un vêtement ou à un ensemble pour qu'il se crée sur nous ou sur le mannequin.

-On essaye sur moi ?

-OUI !

Ils ont l'air hypnotisés par ma présence. Je commence à m'imaginer avec une jupe d'écolière punk qui m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux avec des chaînes avec une chemise blanche taillée en débardeur avec une cravate rouge piquée d'une épingle. Je me regarde dans le miroir puis je regarde mes amis.

-Tu est...magnifique...

La phrase s'est complètement échappée de la bouche de US Paps, des Fell et de Sans. Je suis partagée entre un sentiment de gêne et d'admiration, c'est moi qui les mets dans cet état.

-Mademoiselle, il faut absolument qu'on vous prenne en photo.

-Heuuu, si ça vous chante.

On a foncé dans la cabine de shooting et j'ai posé dans toutes les tenues précédentes plus d'anciennes créations qui étaient sublimes. J'ai continué avec des cosplays plus imposants et beaux les uns des autres et finalement, les garçons ont posés avec moi par groupe de deux dans des poses simples.

À la fin, j'étais amusée du fait que c'était la première fois qu'on m'avais fait autant de compliments, allant jusqu'à la prise de photo et également gênée du fait que mes amis soient dans cet état là, et j'ai eu une petite pensée pour Valentin que je n'aimais pas assez pour sortir avec lui. Pensée que je rapidement chassée en voyant les images de ce shooting.

-Vous allez faire des ravages. Dans quelques jours, le nouveau numéro du magazine qui présente et vante notre boutique va sortir, vous serrez vu pas des milliers de personnes.

-Attends quoi ?

-Ce magazine est distribué à vous autres résidents de l'Académie et aux autres esprits tels que moi ou mes collègues. Donc il faut compter près de dix milles personnes.

Je me suis redressée et j'ai regardé les garçons qui avaient repris leurs esprits.

-On va être célèbre mon petit chat ! Dit joyeusement Papyrus en me soulevant.

-Mais je suis une personne discrète moi ! Dis-je en rougissant

-Vu la réputation que tu t'es forgé à l'Académie qui s'est répandue dans toute La Ville ça va changer. Dit Fell Sans

Mon visage à prit une couleur écarlate et Papyrus me dépose sur le sol. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains parce je suis extrêmement gênée par ce qui est en train de se passer, alors pour me faire bouger, Blue me porte sur ses épaules et cours jusqu'à un restaurant ''parfait pour décompresser''. Effectivement c'est nickel pour se détendre puisque qu'il y a une scène pour chanter et danser doublée d'une ambiance très joyeuse. On s'est installé et vu que j'aime beaucoup la musique, je me suis prise dans le rythme de certaines chansons. Et ça n'a pas raté, quand j'ai entendu les premières notes de la chanson Hot Mess, j'ai sauté sur la scène et j'ai dansé et chanté sans me soucier d'un quelconque regard ou réflexion, ce qui affecta grandement les garçons et raviva le public présent dans la salle. Quand je suis descendue pour retrouver mon petit groupe, j'ai reçu un tonnerre d'applaudissements et une vague de sifflements admiratifs.

-Une personne discrète hein ? Fit Sans

-Je me suis prise au jeu. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Joli déhanché sinon. Dit US Paps

-Tu mates?! M'écriai-je

-Difficile de pas mater quand tu te déchaîne comme ça. Répondit Fell Sans

-C'est un aveux ?

-Nous aussi on peut dire ce qu'on pense sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Justifia Papyrus

Je resta sans voix un petit moment, ne sachant plus vraiment où est ce que j'en était.

« Tant pis si ils ne ressentent rien pour moi, ce sont quand même de supers amis ! »

On a bu, mangé, chanté et dansé jusqu'au couché du soleil puis on est retourné à l'Académie. J'ai grandement remercié tout mes amis, humains ou non de ces moments justes géniaux avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit avec un grand sourire.

 _Curieux, les Sans et Papyrus sont allés regarder un petit moment le visage heureux et serein de Léa avant d'aller eux aussi se reposer._


	38. Chapter 38 Fins de vacances mouvementées

**Bonjour! Woaw...je me suis absentée un moment...désolée de l'attente mais avec les stages, les cours et la préparation du BAC je suis un peu chargée. Je vais quand même essayer d'être un peu plus régulière.**

 **Bon, fini de parler, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, qui fait aussi office de fin à la première grosse partie de la fic.**

 **Lundi 24 juillet :**

J'ai passé ces dernières semaines à aller dans la Grande Ville avec les garçons à créer des vêtements et à aller en boîte avec eux (je n'y serais jamais allée toute seule de toute façons). J'ai rejoins ma Johanna chez elle et on a passé la soirée à se raconter tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps. Et elle était morte de rire quand je lui ai raconté ma première virée dans La Ville mais également fière de moi, j'avais enfin décidé de me montrer avec des vêtements que je n'osais pas porter au collège ou au lycée. On a passé ces deux semaines à aller se baigner dans des rivières et à la mer. On est allées dans un grand centre commercial à Valence en utilisant notre argent avec parcimonie et en recevant le fameux numéro du magazine où je prenais la pose avec les garçons, et bien évidemment cette conne s'est roulée par terre pendant 10 putains de minutes. Mais elle trouvait que j'étais quand même vachement canon et que si je voulais draguer les Sans et les Papyrus, j'aurais pas de problèmes pour les faire succomber.

-Mais bordel, arrête de croire qu'ils vont se mettre avec moi ! J'ai aucunes chances avec eux !

-Mais t'as pas vu comment ils étaient avec toi !? Je suis sure qu'au fond de toi tu sais qu'ils craquent pour toi !

Et elle avait effectivement vu juste, je sens que certains d'entre eux m'aiment plus que la moyenne même si ils restent très discrets dans ce genre de choses.

On a profité de ces derniers jours à fond parce que je sais qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un moment. J'ai passé une nuit chez elle le samedi 6 août avant de retourner dans les lieux où je suis autoriser à arpenter sans problèmes.

 **Dimanche 7 août :**

Je me suis réveillée bien avant tout le monde comme d'habitude. Du coup je suis allée préparer le petit déjeuné. Quand ses parents se sont levés, je suis allée secouer Johanna et sa sœur qui ont pour une fois réagis assez rapidement. Les garçons, qui n'avaient rien prévus je suppose, ne sont pas venus. Je suis donc partie dans l'après-midi en volant jusqu'à l'Académie. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai remarqué un calme assez anormal à mon goût, je n'ai prévenu aucun des garçons pour éviter de les déranger, du cou je suis allée déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre et j'ai cherché les animatronics pour voir si ils vont bien. J'ai fais, sans rire, trois fois le tour de l'Académie sans trouver personne et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

« Mais c'est pas possible que ce soit calme à ce point. »

J'hésite un moment et je fini par appeler Sans, qui répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-Allô Léa ? Tout va bien ?

-Si on oublie le silence glauque qui règne à l'Académie tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a personne.

-Bon sang t'es où dans l'Académie ?

Sa voix voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans les bâtiments.

-Au niveau des chambres, pourquoi ? Dit moi ce qui se passe !

-Sort de là tout de suite ! Ne les laisses pas te toucher !

-Attend quoi?!

Le téléphone se coupe et je vois pourquoi Sans m'a dit de ne pas me faire toucher : des personnes couvertes de tumeurs et de plaies semblent contaminer tout ce qu'elles touchent. Et visiblement ils veulent plus de monde avec eux. J'ai couru jusqu'au bout du couloir et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre pour atterrir sans mal en bas grâce à ma masse noire. J'ai couru jusqu'au portail où j'aperçois les profs et les garçons. J'allais atteindre le portail quand deux contaminés me barrèrent la route. J'ai fais apparaître un escalier de blasters et j'ai sauté derrière la barrière.

J'ai repris mon souffle et j'ai commencer à questionner les profs et les garçons.

-Bon sang c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je m'absente deux semaines et on est envahi !

-On nous a pris par surprise, ces monstre ont été envoyé par Ruvik, et apparemment il semblerai qu'il n'y ai qu'un humain pour détruire le cœur. Répondit Slender

-Comment ça ''il semblerai'' ?

-On a trouvé ce qui permet à ces choses de vivre mais nos attaques n'ont rien fait, on en a donc déduit que seul un humain pouvait faire quelque chose. Argumenta Jeff

-Bon sang, et où est le cœur ?

-Dans le toit, on avait déjà ouvert la trappe dans l'autre couloir de chambres mais on ne l'a pas refermé... Dit Fell Paps

J'ai visualisé l'endroit et je calcule mon itinéraire, si je suis assez rapide et discrète je pourrais y arriver sans problèmes.

-Léa...dis moi que tu n'y pense pas sérieusement. Dit Fell Sans

-Bah si, faites moi confiance.

Malgré leur tentatives pour me stopper, j'ai repassé le portail et j'ai couru dans le bâtiment. Je suis arrivée sans soucis à la trappe et j'ai préparé mes attaques, sentant le danger venir. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé, quand j'ai débarqué sous le toit, une armée de monstres m'attendaient.

Le cœur était effectivement un gigantesque cœur humain couvert de tumeurs suspendu au plafond. J'ai voulu plaquer les contaminés au mur avec ma magie mais elle n'a aucun effet sur eux.

« Je vais devoir les tuer à mains nues... »

J'ai réalisé un véritable parcourt du combattant pour atteindre le cœur sans me faire atteindre par les monstres. J'ai commencé à frapper le cœur avec mes poings et j'ai remarqué qu'ils se recouvraient de tumeurs et de plaies mais également que le cœur se désagrège. J'ai continué jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et je me suis effondrée sur le sol, avec des tumeurs qui se répandent sur mes bras et mon abdomen sans pouvoir les soigner par moi-même. Je n'arrive plus à bouger mon corps et j'ai tout juste la force de regarder dans la direction de la trappe et de pousser un cri.

-AU SECOURS !

Je ressens vaguement des vibrations sur le sol et voir EJ et les autres arriver en courant. Je lutte pour ne pas perdre connaissance et je vois une seringue s'approcher de moi. Quand EJ me l'a planté et injecté le liquide, j'ai senti que mes tumeurs arrêtaient de se multiplier. Slender m'a tourné sur le dos et j'ai vu les Fell, Blue, EJ et Slender former un cercle autour de moi et une lumière blanche a émané du sol. Une douce chaleur pénètre petit à petit mon corps jusqu'à me guérir entièrement. J'ai un peu de mal à rester consciente mais je me force à me relever pour leur parler.

-Jvous avais dis que vous pouviez me faire confiance. Dis-je en souriant

Mais au lieux de me répondre, ils m'entourèrent et m'enlacèrent.

-Il faut que vous arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour si peu, je suis à peu près résistante !

-T'es vraiment une abrutie. Souffla Sans

-Une vrai tête brûlée. Ajouta US Paps

-Inconsciente du danger. Renchérit EJ

-La plus grosse source de frayeur existante. Ajouta Slender

-Il va falloir vous y habituer, mais je vous préviens que ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

Ils s'écartèrent et je me suis mise à vaciller, je n'ai plus de force et mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Je bascule en avant tout en fermant les yeux.

 _Voyant leur protégée tomber, les garçons se précipitèrent pour la rattraper. US Papyrus décida de la porter et d'aller la coucher. Les professeurs ainsi que ses amis restèrent un moment à son chevet puis ils la laissèrent dormir tranquillement._

 **Dimanche 14 août :**

Depuis mon retour, tout s'était arrangé à l'Académie et plus rien ne troublait le calme qui régnait dans les bâtiments, à la seule exception que toutes les personnes présentes (y compris les profs), me rappelaient que j'allais devoir reprendre des photos pour ce magazine car j'ai eu énormément de succès avec ce numéro.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, je vais avoir 16 ans dans l'après-midi et les garçons m'ont dis de préparer des affaires de plage pour la matinée.

Et franchement, quand ils m'ont emmenés à la Mer Fantôme, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit une si belle plage. Et pourtant je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, ils avaient également pris avec eux Johanna, Océane et Alice. Bien évidemment, je leur ai fais un câlin collectif qu'ils n'oublieront pas de si tôt ! On a passé toute la matinée à faire les pires conneries sur le sable et dans l'eau. Entre Sans qui s'amuse à retirer le maillot de son frère, UF Papyrus qui noie le sien et Blue qui avait fait une course de blaster au dessus des vagues avec moi et les filles (qui se sont fermement accrochées aux ''conducteurs'' des blasters), on avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Blue et Papyrus avaient prévus un super pique-nique qu'on a bien dévoré comme il faut. Puis, ils m'ont proposé d'aller voir ma famille.

-Pourquoi pas, après tout je suis toujours un membre à part entière de la famille même si je ne peux plus vivre avec eux.

-On commence par tes parents où par les grand-parents ? Demanda Sans

-Mes parents en premier, comme ça les reste de ma famille pourra me remonter le moral après une éventuelle dispute.

Ils n'ont rien dit mais une fois devant la maison, j'ai essayé de détendre tout le monde.

-Bon, qui parie que mon beau-père, futur père par mariage, va faire des remarques chiantes ?

-Moi ! Crièrent mes amies et certains Sans et Papyrus

-Bien, alors à chaque remarques, j'offre une blague où une punchline bien placée à ceux qui ont pariés !

Ils se prient tous d'un fou rire et j'ai poussé la porte d'entrée, mes parents et mes frères et sœurs étaient installés sur la terrasse et semblaient prêts à sa baigner.

-Le petit chat est de retour pour vous faire coucou ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire pour narguer mon beau-père

-Léa ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras

-Merci maman, tout va bien ici ?

-Oui, tu nous manque mais bon, ha tes amis sont là. Bonjours les jeunes !

-Bonjours madame. Répondirent-ils tous en cœur

-Tient voilà revoilà une horreur. Lança l'enfoiré de base en sortant la tête de l'eau.

-Tient, je savais pas qu'un monstre hideux vivait dans notre piscine ! Répliquais-je

Mes amis lancèrent un ''POPOPOOOOOOO'' en guise d'applaudissements.

-Bref, je suis juste passée pour vous voir un peu, je vais y aller, je vais voir le reste de la famille. On se revoit au mariage !

On s'envola de manière super classe pour se la péter auprès de mon beau-père et on a pris la direction de Paris. Par chance, ma grand-mère, mes deux tantes et ma cousine étaient au même endroit. Elles étaient toutes très surprises de voir que des squelettes pouvaient avoir une personnalité très humaine et en plus être mes amis. Mais elles étaient néanmoins contentes de me voir et de savoir que je viendrais au mariage. La famille de mon beau-père était plus ouverte sur les sujets occultes, du coup l'acceptation de mes nouveaux amis était plus facile, ce qui me faisait plaisir à un point inimaginable. Quand ont est repartit, il était cinq heures de l'après-midi et j'ai dis au revoir aux filles.

-Je vous raconterais comme se sera passé le mariage promis !

-J'espère que tu ne t'opposera pas à leur union ! Plaisanta Océane

-Non, c'est leur choix de toute façon. Et puis, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille à l'Académie, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Dis-je en pointant du doigt les garçons qui se sont mis à rire.

-Aller bonne chance petit chat ! Me lança Alice

-Salut !

On est rentré à l'Académie et on a pas mal rigolé avec les garçons avant d'aller se coucher.

Ce doit être l'un des meilleurs anniversaires que j'ai fêté, et tout ça grâce à mes amis.

 **Dimanche 21 août :**

Je suis extrêmement tendue, je suis chez moi avec les garçons et quasiment toute ma famille et la coiffeuse est en train de perdre patience avec mes cheveux qui sont épais et frisés, du coup elle doit me faire un brushing.

Même Sans ne faisait pas de blague et les autres étaient très sérieux en ce jour très important. Après une bonne heure, ma coiffure était enfin achevée et je suis allée mettre ma robe. Les garçons, quant à eux, sont allés enfiler leur costume. La robe que je porte est noire avec des volants sur lesquels on a cousu des perles argentées ornée d'un grand nœud en satin sur lequel j'ai accroché une broche en strass. Je l'ai enfilé et j'ai ensuite attaché mes chaussures avant de passer un châle sur mes épaules et d'empoigner mon éventail. Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, j'ai vu ma mère en train d'enfiler sa robe de mariée accompagnée de ses deux amies d'enfance. Je suis allé voir la coiffeuse pour mon maquillage et je suis allée dans le salon. Mes grand-parents ainsi que quelques tantes étaient présents. Les garçons sont apparus dans mon champs de vision un peu plus tard, après m'être fait copieusement complimentée sur ma tenue. Ils étaient tellement beau dans leur tenue que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes beau en costard...

Ils rougirent tous à leur manières en détournant un peu le regard.

-Toi aussi tu es jolie. Dit Fell Sans

Les autres acquiescèrent et je fut appelée pour la distribution des cartes devant la mairie. La vue d'autant de personnes des deux familles me faisait prendre conscience à quel point c'est un événement important. J'ai commencé à baisser la tête quand l'une de mes tantes me le fit remarquer .

-Sois fière, c'est le mariage de ta mère. Me dit-elle en souriant

US Paps me souleva le menton avec sa main et me fit une remarque du même genre.

-Garde la tête haute, c'est un grand jour.

-Et bombe le torse, sois fière ! Me répéta ma tante

Je m'exécuta et on s'est dirigé vers la mairie pour la cérémonie qui contenait toute la paperasse. Après une dizaine de minute dans une petite pièce étouffante, on est sortit pour rejoindre la salle des fêtes du village d'à côté pour la vraie cérémonie, celle que mes parents préparaient depuis si longtemps. Mes parents ont prit place sur le piédestal et le reste des invités se sont assis sur les bancs. Je me suis positionnée un peu en retrait pour ne pas nuire au bonheur de mes parents. Les garçons l'ont sans doute compris car certains m'ont tapoté le dos doucement, ils savaient que mes relations familiales seraient compliquées avec l'Académie. Devant les discours des nombreux membres des deux familles, ma mère n'a pas réussit à contenir ses larmes, contrairement à mon nouveau père par mariage, qui était toujours fidèle à sa réputation il ne pleurait jamais.

« J'espère que vous serez heureux longtemps... »

Dès que les discours furent achevés, tout le monde applaudit et on est allé devant la salle des fêtes pour le cocktail qui précédait le repas. Ma mère s'est approchée de moi avec son verre à la main.

-Tu resteras pour le repas avec tes amis hein ? Me demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-Oui, tu as enfin fini par les accepter ?

-Je crois surtout que je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, tu es devenue bien plus forte, je n'ai plus la capacité de te retenir. Dit-elle

-Merci de ta compréhension maman. Je te souhaite une longue et heureuse vie avec papa.

Ses amis de collège nous ont rejoins avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre. Les garçons se sont ajouté à la conversation et ont activement participé.

-Tu es aussi belle que ta mère. Dit l'un de ses amis en me regardant

-Merci beaucoup.

« Toi tu avais un lien spécial avec ma mère autrefois... »

J'ai laissé ma mère avec ses amis pour aller parler avec les miens.

-On reste manger, ça vous gène ?

-Absolument pas, c'est ta mère qui te l'a demandé ? Demanda Sans

-Oui, elle a enfin accepté ma situation. Mais je pense qu ça n'empêchera pas qu'il y ai quelques tensions à cause de ça.

Mes tantes arrivèrent et entamèrent une discussion animée sur l'Académie.

-Alors comme ça tout le monde ne possède pas de pouvoirs spéciaux ? Demanda l'une des sœur de ma mère.

-Exact, mais chaque ''race'' a ses propriétés spécifiques, mais les personnes comme nous se font rares de nos jours. Expliqua Fell Paps

-Comment ça comme vous ? Demanda sa sœur

-Nous maîtrisons une magie puissante souvent catalysée par nos émotions. Cette magie ''choisit'' en quelque sorte celui qui la maîtrise. Renchérit Sans

-Impressionnant, et du coup tu la possède aussi Léa ? Dit l'une des sœur de mon père

-Maîtriser est un bien grand mot, pour l'instant je me contente de ne pas faire trop de dégâts...

-Tu te moques de nous ?! Tu as une excellente maîtrise et il semblerait que tu sois plus puissante que nous alors que tu n'as pas encore dévoilé toute ta puissance ! Dit fortement US Paps

-La modestie t'étouffe ma nièce ! Dit ma plus jeune tante en riant

-Si tu le dis...au moins je n'ai crée aucuns accidents.

-On n'en doute pas. Répliquèrent mes tantes en même temps.

On fut appelé pour le repas animé par le DJ blind test, chaises musicales et j'en passe. On a fini sur la piste de danse jusqu'à trois heures du matin avant de repartir. Je me suis littéralement effondrée contre la porte de ma chambre et c'est les garçons qu'y m'ont changé de loin et de dos même si ils tombaient de sommeil.

J'ai profité de ces derniers jours de vacances pour me reposer à fond et pour préparer le retour de Ink qui veut une entrée classe mais sobre ( c'est tout un boulot de faire son come-back quand tout le monde te crois mort).


	39. Chapter 39 Le retour de Ink

**Heyyy, bonnes fins de vacances et bonne prochaine rentrée!**

 **Excusez-moi pour mon inactivité** **exceptionnelle** **mais j'avais les** **épreuves** **du bac à passer, travailler en juillet et profiter de mes potes pour mes 18 ans.**

 **Mais je suis de retour avec plein de bonnes idées et si vous voulez des petits bonus, allez sur ma page Facebook (nom sur mon profil) et vous verrez enfin à quoi ressemble Léa et les nouveaux éléments.**

 **Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous met deux chapitres d'un coup.**

 **Bone lecture.**

 **Lundi 5 septembre :**

Je me suis levée tôt pour me préparer, j'ai enfilé une chemise blanche et un pantacourt en toile avant de prendre le pinceau de Ink et de descendre au réfectoire avec les garçons. Puis, les professeurs nous ont demander de former un carré dans la cour devant le bâtiment pour l'annonce de début d'année. Jeff me faisait des signes pour me faire comprendre que le moment viendrait. Slenderman se suréleva et entama un discourt.

-Je souhaite à tout le monde un bon retour parmi nous. Nous avons encore réussi à ne perdre presque aucuns élèves et nous avons même recruté une humaine, ce qui est une grande nouvelle pour nous tous. Cette année, je compte sur vous tous pour redoubler d'efforts et de vigilance pour éviter d'autres incidents. Il y aura quelques changements cette année, tout d'abords, nous avons décidé de mettre en place un système d'uniforme dont les aspects changeront selon les saisons, vous pourrez retirer l'uniforme à la fin du dernier cours de la journée et tout le week-end à partir du samedi midi, vous pourrez ajouter à cet uniforme tout les accessoires que vous voudrez . Il y aura également une tenue spéciale pour les cours de Laughing Jack et pour les cours de Jeff. Et ensuite, notre chère Léa va venir prendre ma place pour vous annoncer l'autre changement important de cette année.

Il me fit signe d'avancer tout en admirant les têtes étonnées des autres élèves. J'ai pris la place de Slender ,j'ai ajusté le micro et j'ai pris une grande inspiration.

-Comme vous le savez tous, un ancien élève, nommé Ink Sans, a disparu à la suite d'un accident. Mes amis m'ont beaucoup parlé de lui et je suis sûre que je l'aurais grandement apprécié si il était avec nous. Mais depuis quelques temps, je reçois de nombreuse visites d'une personnes, et j'aimerais vous la présenter.

Je brandis le pinceau et je fais apparaître un grand portail multicolore et je jette le pinceau dedans.

-J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter... INK SANS !

Un tourbillon d'encre coloré jaillit du portail et Ink Sans est au centre de cette petite tornade et atterrit juste à côté de moi sous le regard ébahi des élèves. Il empoigne le micro et salue son public.

-Salut tout le monde ! Désolé d'être partis aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles mais c'était mieux pour vous tous que je reste caché un moment.

Mais maintenant, je suis de retour parmi vous et j'espère passer d'agréables années avec vous !

Après un moment de silence, certains élèves se mirent à acclamer Ink, d'autres le sifflèrent et les garçons se sont jeté sur lui. Je ne pouvais que sourire face à ce spectacle.

-Bon sang, Léa, depuis combien de temps tu était au courant ? Demanda Sans encore sous l'émotion.

-Depuis la mission au sanatorium, juste après l'incident avec Papyrus. Désolé de ne vous avoir rien dis mais j'étais tenue au secret.

Ma voix était calme et posée, je ne veux pas m'emporter sur ça, je veux qu'ils profitent de ce moment.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à part à Blue, ne lui en voulez pas ? Dit Ink pressé contre ses amis

-On lui en veut pas, par contre on va te faire payer le prix de ce secret en te chatouillant ! Lança US Paps

-Et merde, Ink, va falloir me ranimer. Dis-je en souriant

Après quelques minutes d'accolade, Slender repris le micro et nous invita a reprendre nos places.

-Maintenant que l'annonce a été faite, je vous invite à aller vous changer et d'étudier vos nouveau emplois du temps.

Les filles et les garçons se sont retrouvés séparé pour la distribution des uniformes et on s'est retrouvé dans les vestiaires pour se changer. L'uniforme se compose d'une chemise blanche, taillée en débardeur pour les saisons chaudes et d'une jupe plissée bleu marine. Il y avait aussi un veston et une veste bleu marine avec le blason de l'Académie, on pouvais porter l'un où l'autre. J'ai enfilé le veston et j'ai attaché la cravate de l'uniforme à mon cou. J'ai mis un leggin court au cas où et je suis sortie en me regardant brièvement dans le miroir : l'uniforme était sombre mais il mettait mon corps en valeur.

« Espéreront que ça n'affectera pas trop les garçons... »

Quand je suis sortie, tout les garçons étaient déjà changés, et mes amis étaient juste canons dans leur uniforme. Bien sur, US et UF Paps ne portaient pas la cravate et avaient la chemise légèrement ouverte, sinon ils portaient tous l'uniforme complet avec quand même quelques accessoires à eux comme leur gants où leur foulard. Leur conversation s'est stoppée dès que je suis entrée dans leur champ de vision. Je me suis approchée d'eux, très gênée et j'ai essayé de relancer une discutions.

-Les uniformes sont sympas, espérons que les emplois du temps le seront tous autant...

-...je crois que j'ai trouvé un nouveau modèle de dessin ! Dit Ink en souriant tout en me regardant.

-Wait what ? Moi un modèle ?

-Je suis sûre que ton modèle fera honneur à ton talent artistique. Lança Fell Sans en rougissant.

J'ai baissé la tête et j'ai rougis, mais Ink me la releva.

-Sois fière ! Ne te cache pas ! Me dit-il

-Heu...d'accord !

Les emplois du temps arrivèrent en même temps que les dernières filles et ils étaient semblables à ceux de l'an dernier.

-Le mercredi on va être crevé...mais sinon il est aussi bien qu'avant. Lança Sans

-Au moins on s'endormira vite ! Dis-je en rigolant

-Haaa, toi et tes problèmes de sommeil, je me demande ce que tu nous réserve encore. Répliqua UF Paps avec un ton joueur.

On se mit à rire et Slender arriva dans le gymnase avec le reste des professeurs et une petite machine à la main.

-Comme chaque années, nous allons procéder à la tombola annuelle ! Nous allons vous donner un ticket chacun et tirer au sort les trois gagnant ! Dis Slender avec une voix forte

On reçu chacun un ticket avec un numéro inscrit dessus. Slender posa la machine et un papier en sortit.

-Le troisième prix, une journée pour cinq personnes dans la salle d'arcade de La Ville gratuite. Le numéro 20 !

Hector se leva en criant de joie et alla chercher son prix.

« J'ai le numéro 17...et les garçons ont les numéro 1, 34, 25, 15, 56, 33, 52... je me demande ce que sont les autres prix... »

-Le second prix, une soirée dans le bar à spectacle de La Ville, le numéro 13 !

Érica se leva d'un bond et sautilla de joie.

-Enfin le premier prix, un dîner pour deux au Spectre, avec les tenues fournies, dans le plus grand restaurant de La Ville...

Il sortit un papier et fit durer le suspens...qui me faisait peur.

« Pourquoi je sens que c'est sur l'un de nous que ça va tomber... »

-Le numéro...17 !

Je suis soufflée, comment je vais pouvoir utiliser ce prix sans créer des tensions ? Je vais le chercher et je vois un sourire illuminer le visage de mes amis.

-Le choix va être rude dis donc... Dis US Paps avec un sourire gourmand sur le visage.

-...vous savez quoi, ça se jouera à la couleur de ma tenue. Comme ça se sera le hasard qui décidera. Dis-je en rougissant.

Ils eurent un air surpris et ils se regardèrent tous.

-J'ai beau être humaine, j'ai un instinct et des sens très développés, je sais ce que vous ressentez, certaines émotions ne peuvent pas m'échapper...

Après un court silence, Ink parla.

-De toute façon, c'est à toi de choisir, on doit respecter tes choix.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Lança Blue

Les autres acquiescèrent et je me rend compte que le dîner est ce soir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on regardera la couleur de ta tenue ce midi. Dit Sans avec un sourire charmeur.

-Vous avez décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ? C'est ça ?

-Tout juste ma jolie, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut t'arriver donc on a décidé de se bouger. Répliqua US Paps

Je rougis et je décide de me concentrer sur ce que dis Slender.

-Vous pouvez à présent regagner la salle de cours. Je vous souhaite une excellente année à tous.

On va dans la salle et puisqu'il est déjà dix heures, on commence avec les théories d'assassinat de Jeff. J'aime bien la manière dont il image et argumente ses techniques de filature, c'est quand même super intéressant de savoir que l'on peut devenir assez proche de la personne la plus méfiante et asociale avec ces techniques. Rien qu'en deux heures, trois pages de mon cahier sont remplies de notes. On part pour manger et on s'installe, mais moins de cinq minutes après s'être installés, les groupies sont de retour pour Ink et les autres.

-Ink tu nous a manqué tu sais. Dit l'une des filles en montrant son décolleté

-Tu dessines toujours pas vrai, tu a besoin de modèles ? Demanda la vampire qui me cherchait des noises en début d'année.

Les garçons ont poussé un long soupir bruyant et Ink me rapprocha subitement de lui en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

-J'ai déjà trouvé mon nouveau modèle ! Pas besoin de vous démener ! Dit il avec un grand sourire

-Heuuuu, Ink ? Qu'es ce que tu fait ? Demandais-je

-Je les informe juste que je n'ai besoin que d'un modèle, et ce modèle c'est toi.

Les filles montrent une mine dégouttés et s'en vont plus loin, Ink me lâche et continue de discuter et de manger comme si de rien n'étais.

-...la nouvelle année commence bien dit donc. Je sens qu'elle va être mouvementée.

-C'était déjà mouvementé avant les vacances. Dit Sans en riant.

-Je me demande vraiment si mon talent pour me fourrer dans des situations improbables va disparaître…

Je dis ça en riant mais bon sang que c'est crevant d'être embarquée dans des situations comme celles-là ! Les garçons rient un peu et on va dans nos chambre pour regarder la couleur de la robe.

-Bon…C'est partit…

Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je me demande si ils ne l'entendent pas. Je retire doucement la robe de son emballage de protection et je vois dans les yeux des garçons une lueur d'envie et d'espoir. Je la retire complètement et je découvre une magnifique robe bleue nuit sans manches, ceinturée à la taille avec un ruban en satin assortit.

-C'est ma couleur ! Donc c'est moi qui vais au resto avec toi ce soir ! Dit Sans avec une voix bien plus enjouée que d'habitude.

Je rougis en m'imaginant avec cette robe dans un dîner en tête à tête avec lui.

-Heu...oui du coup ce sera toi…

Les autres étaient un peu déçus mais quand même contents pour Sans.

-Je pense que vos groupies vont hurler de rage…

-Tant mieux, on les entendra moins après ! Lança UF Papyrus en riant.

Je me met à rire aussi et finalement, c'est tout le groupe qui rit aux éclats (parce que techniquement ils ont pas de gorge). On met un peu de temps à se ressaisir mais on y arrive à temps pour aller en cours. Comme avant, j'aime toujours les études de SCP, et aujourd'hui c'est SCP-294 qu'on étudie, c'est une machine à café qui peut donner n'importe quel liquide. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle est en classe Euclide...Alors je décide de poser la question à EJ.

-294 est en classe Euclide parce que des personnes l'ont utilisé à des fin militaires ou dans ce genre ?

-Dans un certain sens oui, parce que SCP-294 n'a pas vraiment de conscience, donc n'importe qui peut lui demander n'importe quoi sans que 294 ne puisse contester.

-Ha d'accord, merci.

Le cours passe relativement vite et EJ vient me voir à la fin.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que nos cours t'intéressent, tu te sens toujours bien ici ?

-Je trouve ces cours plus intéressants que les cours que j'avais dans mon ancien lycée. Et puis, je me sens un peu plus à ma place ici...

-Un peu plus ?

-Il y a toujours des personnes qui ne m'aiment pas...mais je ne peux rien faire contre.

Je souris et je vais dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour le dîner. Je me lave, me coiffe et me maquille de manière simple et j'enfile ma robe. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je reste assez scotché devant mon reflet. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais trouvée aussi belle et je me demande vraiment ce que vont dire les garçons. Vers 18h, on toque à ma porte et je reconnais la voix de Sans.

-Léa tu es prête ?

-Oui j'arrive !


	40. Chapter 40 Dîner aux chandelles

**Alors comme vous l'aurez compris, on entame le deuxième arc de cette fanfiction et je vous promet de l'amour, des révélations et beaucoup de changements pour nos personnages.**

 **Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse apprécier ce doux moment que beaucoup ont attendus.**

Je sort un peu timidement de ma chambre et je vois Sans, dans un costume bleu sombre juste magnifique. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il pense la même chose de moi en robe. Je rougis et j'essaie de commencer un semblant de conversation.

-Ça...te va bien le costard...

Il met un petit temps à réagir et une partie de son visage est devenue un peu bleue.

« Ça lui va bien ce ''rougissement'' »

-Merci...toi aussi tu es très jolie en robe...

-Alors Sans, tu l'amène à la voiture où bien ?

Je me retourne et je vois Underfell Papyrus en train de se moquer un peu de lui.

-Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer, c'est pas tout les jours que je suis en robe.

Je ris et les autres sortent de leur chambre et sortent leur portable...tout en rougissant.

-C'est bon les paparazis vous avez fini ? Dis-je en riant

-On aura pas souvent l'occasion de te voir comme ça, alors on profite. Lança US Papyrus

-C'est un aveux ?

-Il faut reconnaître que tu es très attirante dans cette robe. Dirent Ink et Fell Sans

Je rougis à mort et ça les fait rire un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Sans passe un bras autour de mes épaule et me serre contre lui.

-Pas de bol pour vous, elle est à moi ce soir.

Il leur tire la langue et les autres font une moue boudeuse qui me fais rire.

-Allez, la voiture nous attend.

-Parce qu'on y va en voiture ?!

-C'est plutôt une limousine ! Lança Blue

-Une limousine ?!

-Et oui, l'Académie fait les choses en grand, allez ne t'en fais pas je suis là.

Sans parle avec un ton doux, un peu différent que celui de d'habitude, il me propose son bras, que j'accepte, et on marche jusque dans la limousine. Une fois dedans, je regarde la tête des groupies de Sans brûler de jalousie et je ne peut m'empêcher de rire.

-Ce sont elles qui te font rire ?

-Un peu, parce qu'elles me disaient sans arrêt que vous aviez pitié de moi et que je ne pourrais jamais vous plaire. Et maintenant je me retrouve dans une limousine en robe de soirée en route pour un dîner aux chandelles avec toi !

Il s'approche de moi et me prend délicatement dans ses bras.

-Pourtant tu es la seule à mes yeux, la seule fille qui compte. Quand Slender nous avait dis qu'une humaine allais rentrer dans nos rangs prochainement, on étaient curieux, mais quand on t'a vu...on a eu un déclic.

-Un déclic ? Tu veux dire...

-Quand je t'ai vu sur les écrans, j'ai su que tu n'était pas comme les autres. Et quand on est venu te voir le premier matin de ton arrivée, j'avais tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras...et maintenant je peux le faire...

Je me blottis contre lui et je sens son âme faire un peu de bruit, ce qui me fais rougir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me laisse reprendre ma place initiale et me regarde en souriant.

-Tu est vraiment mignonne quand tu rougis.

Il caresse doucement ma joue avec ses doigts osseux. La sensation n'est pas désagréable et je souris un peu.

-Merci...

La limousine s'arrête et on nous ouvre la portière qui donne sur un tapis rouge. Sans sort en premier et m'aide à sortir. Je suis un peu intimidée devant un tel luxe. Le bâtiment brille et est juste immense, et ça, je pense que Sans l'a compris puisqu'il me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, détend toi...

Je me décrispe un peu et je le suis avec un peu plus d'assurance, même si je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place dans ce genre d'endroit. Un serveur nous accueille très poliment et nous emmène à notre table, il nous installe et part chercher les cartes.

-Léa...ça deviens facile de comprendre tes mimiques…

-...ça se vois tellement que je ne me sens pas à ma place ?

J'essaie de rire mais il n'est vraiment pas convaincant, et ça, Sans le remarque tout de suite.

-Vraiment, tu peux te détendre. Personne ne te jugera ici.

Sa voix était chaleureuse et rassurante, ce qui me mettais beaucoup plus en confiance.

-D'accord...merci.

Je lui souris et il semble beaucoup moins inquiet. Le serveur reviens et semble assez nerveux.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que vous veniez de l'Académie. Le chef vous a préparé un menu spécial.

-Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez vous détendre.

Le serveur repart avec les muscles moins tendus. C'est fou comment Sans arrive à détendre les autres.

-C'est à croire que c'est un don chez toi…

-Quoi ?

-T'arrive à faire baisser la tension en un temps record. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu ça…

Il ris discrètement et me souris.

-C'est mon côté nonchalant qui fait ça, j'aime pas me prendre la tête. Et puis...ça ne sert à rien d'être tendu dans un tel moment pas vrai ?

Je rougis un peu et je parviens enfin à répondre.

-Tu a raison…

Je souris et je me rend compte qu'il a posé l'une de ses mains sur la mienne et qu'il la caresse doucement. Je rougis et j'attrape timidement sa main, ce qui le fait rougir et sourire encore plus . Le serveur reviens avec nos entrées, ça ressemblait à une petite portion de lentilles saupoudrées de fleur de sel avec du foie gras poêlé.

« Un plat humain ?... »

-Lentilles salées au sel enfers et son foie gras poêlé.

On remercie le serveur qui repart et je me pose une question…

-C'est quoi le sel des enfers ?

-Un sel puissant et chaud, il est naturellement épicé. C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle sel des enfers, parce qu'il pourrai t'y envoyer si tu en mange trop.

-Sympaaaa, je suppose qu'ils ont respectés les dosages. Ce serai dommage qu'ils perdent des clients.

Je ris un peu et il m'accompagne très vite. On fini enfin par manger notre entrée, et effectivement, ce sel arrache une peu.

-T'avais raison sur le sel. Mais il donne vraiment un goût unique.

-Tant mieux si ça te plaît.

Il sourit et je l'accompagne. Le serveur nous retire les assiettes et on attend la suite en se regardant sans trop savoir quoi dire. Puis Sans décide de rompre le silence.

-Toc toc

-Qui est là ?

-Kim.

-Kim qui ?

-Kima mit ce costume ?

Il rit de sa propre blague et je l'accompagne naturellement. Puis je décide d'en faire une.

-Toc toc

-Qui est là ?

-Sans. (Je le prononce Sa-n-se)

-Sans qui ?

-Sans se fait pas ça ? Dis-je en montrant mon visage rouge.

Il rit et me fait un sourire très tendre.

-Si, ça se fait. Bonne blague, bien trouvée.

-Merci...

Le serveur revient avec le plat, qui semble être du foie, des légumes étranges et glacés et une sauce étrange.

-Foie de dragons sautés, navets souterrain et carottes glacés dans du sucre glacial et sauce de sang de dragon.

Le plat semble appétissant, bien que les ingrédients soient assez inhabituels...

-Le dragon est un plat très raffiné, tu peux manger sans problèmes.

-On m'a souvent dit que la viande des reptiles est filandreuse...

-Celle du dragon est très tendre mais elle a un goût fort comme le gibier.

-Bon bah...il y a un début à tout, je vais essayer. Dis-je en souriant

Il serre un peu ma main et rougis.

-Oui...un début à tout...

Il commence à manger et je fait de même. Le dragon a effectivement un goût assez fort mais ça se rapproche plus ou moins du cerf, donc ça reste à ma portée. Le serveur repasse encore une fois à notre table pour nous retirer les assiettes et on attend les desserts.

-Léa...je peux te poser une question ?

Son ton était un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude...avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Bien sur.

Il prend une grande inspiration et finit par parler.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour nous ? Sans rien cacher et sans mentir s'il te plaît.

-Je...je crois bien que je vous apprécie énormément...plus que de la simple amitié...

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment expliquer ça. C'est tellement étrange, d'avoir une sensation presque oubliée. Mais je pense sérieusement que je suis tombée amoureuse d'eux.

-En fait...je crois que je suis amoureuse de vous...

Sans souris et caresse ma main comme pour me rassurer.

-Tu l'as dit...tu l'a enfin dit. Je suis vraiment heureux...mais je ne te forcerai pas à choisir, et les autres non plus. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu soit bien et t'offrir un nouveau et très beau départ dans ce monde différent du tient. Parce qu'on sait à quel point tu a souffert auparavant.

Je rougis et quelques larmes de joies coulent sur mes joues et je les essuie rapidement.

-M...merci, merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Léa, tu n'as pas besoins de nous remercier...c'est plutôt à nous de le faire. Tu nous a un peu plus soudés et tu nous a donné une raison de nous battre et de continuer cette vie. Parce que c'était franchement ennuyeux avant que tu vienne foutre le boxon. Dit-il en riant

-Sans...j'espère que vous comprendrez que je fasses des erreurs...parce que c'est un peu nouveau pour moi les sentiments amoureux...

Il sourit gentiment avant de reprendre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'on en fera aussi des bourdes...surtout Fell Papyrus.

On rit doucement et on nous apporte les desserts. Ça ressemble un peu à des bavarois rouges avec des fraises vampirisées.

-Bavarois au lait de chèvre à trois têtes aromatisée aux fruits rouges et ses fraises vampirisées pochées et adoucies .

Sans regarde le dessert puis me regarde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je trouve que ce dessert te ressemble...

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, il est lisse et semble doux en apparence, mais il semble cacher une saveur pleine de caractère.

C'est pour moi un très beau compliment, il ne s'arrête pas aux apparences et il cherche plus en profondeur, ce qui me touche au cœur.

-M-merci Sans...

-C'est normal de complimenter la fille qu'on aime. Dit-il en souriant.

Il attaque doucement le dessert et je fais de même. Le bavarois est en effet assez doux mais l'acidité des fruits rouges et l'acidité corrigée des fraises vampirisées lui donne une saveur très forte vraiment appréciable.

Après un petit thé, on nous raccompagne à la limousine et on commence à rentrer. Puis Sans se rapproche un peu plus de moins.

-Léa...regarde moi s'il te plaît...

-Oui ? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il ne me répond pas, à la place, il me prend le visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse très doucement, comme pour ne pas faire de faux pas tout en restant naturel. Je m'abandonne à son baiser et je passe timidement mes mains autour de son cou.

« C'est...tellement agréable... »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarte un peu ,puis me serre contre lui et je sens son âme battre.

-Léa...fais attention à toi...je ne veux pas te perdre. Son ton était doux et attentionné, rien à voir avec son ton habituel, plutôt nonchalant.

Je me blottis contre lui, me sentant en sécurité et retrouvant ce sentiment d'affection.

-Je...je prendrai moins de risques...ou au moins je me battrai pour ne pas tomber...

Il caresse mon dos et enfouie son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

-...tu sens bon...Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

On reste comme ça un bon moment avant que le chauffeur nous annonce que l'on arrive et qu'on se sépare. On sort et on regagne nos chambres, mais avant de rentrer dans la mienne, Sans me tient le poignet pour me dire une chose.

-Léa, je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu passer ce dîner avec toi.

-Moi aussi j'en suis contente.

-Mais prépare toi, à partir de demain, ils te feront tous leur déclaration.

Il repart en souriant et je vais dans ma chambre et je me prépare pour aller dormir. Mais les dernières paroles de Sans me trottent dans la tête...

« Je sens que je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs cette semaine... »

Puis je m'endort assez tranquillement en pensant à cette superbe soirée.


	41. Chapter 41 Déclarations en chaîne

**Heyyyyy j'ai d'énormes problèmes d'internet et de postage mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même mon travail malgré tout ça.**

 **Allez bone lecture!**

 **Mardi 6 septembre :**

Je me réveille, même si j'aurais voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps.

« Pas grave, je rattraperai entre midi et deux... »

Je me lave, me coiffe et me lave les dents et j'enfile l'uniforme en ne mettant que le veston par dessus la chemise et je descend prendre le petit déjeuner. Les garçons sont tous là et ne portent que la chemise avec ou sans la cravate.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dis-je en baillant

-Salut, je sens que tu voulais rester au lit plus longtemps toi. Dis Sans en souriant.

-Oui...

Je commence à manger et les conversations reprennent.

-Au fait, je lui ai fait ma déclaration, donc va falloir que vous vous y mettiez aussi. Dit-il en rigolant un peu

Je manque de m'étouffer et je le regarde de manière choquée et gênée.

-Sans ?!

-Il a raison, on ne va pas rester là sans rien faire. Répondit US Paps

-Prépare toi, tu dois t'attendre à tout avec eux ! Dit Ink

-Qu'est-ce que tu cache Ink ? Demanda UF Paps

-Riennnn, on va juste dire que j'ai déjà fait ma déclaration au sanatorium. N'est-ce pas Léa ? Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fait rougir.

-Ink ! C'est pas juste ! T'aurai pu attendre ! Lança UF Sans

-Désolé mais mes sentiments ont pris le dessus et j'ai pas pu résister, vous pouvez comprendre !

-Léa, tient toi prête à encaisser nos déclarations, car elles se feront parfois quand tu t'y attend le moins. Dit US Paps en souriant.

Je bug une bonne minute avant de pouvoir répondre.

-Pourquoi je sens que la semaine va être mouvementée...

-Nooon, tu nous connais mal. On ne va pas t'embêter. Dit Sans sur le ton de la rigolade.

Je soupire et je fini de manger assez rapidement parce que je sens que je vais m'étouffer à cause de leur bêtises.

-...un jour vous finirez par me tuer avec vos conneries...

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries, nos sentiments sont réels. Dit Ink

Je me lève d'un coup et je prend mon plateau.

-Je part devant.

Ils ne répondent pas et je part assez loin assez vite et je vais m'isoler dans le petit coin tranquille qu'ils m'avaient fait découvrir. Je m'assois et je respire très fort pour essayer de me calmer, ce que je réussi à faire au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je met mon casque et je fais défiler les titres d'électro swing pour faire remonter ma bonne humeur presque habituelle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Papyrus vient à ma rencontre avec son entrain typique.

-Léa ?

Je retire mon casque et je range ma musique.

-Oui ?

-Les cours vont commencer...

-Ha...merci

Je me lève et je commence à me diriger vers la salle de science.

-Pourquoi tu es partie si précipitamment ?

-...je ne sais pas vraiment comment gérer la situation. Je sais que fuir ne sert à rien mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire dans ce genre de moment...

Il me tapote la tête, comme un grand frère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils te taquinent un peu mais ils ne le font pas à mal. Ils veulent juste que, justement, tu t'habitue à la situation en te mettant plus en confiance avec toi-même et avec leur sentiment.

-...merci Paps...t'es vraiment un bon grand frère...

Il rit un peu puis il me répond.

-Normal ! Je suis LE meilleur grand frère !

Je ris un peu de bon cœur.

-C'est vrai...

Il me tapote encore une fois la tête et on entre dans la salle. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place et j'attends que EJ arrive en étant un peu plus sereine qu'il y a un bon quart d'heure.

EJ arrive enfin et semble, à mon goût, un peu tendu, du coup je me doute que ce sera un SCP assez particulier.

Je comprend que l'on va parler de ce fameux SCP, dont on ne peut parler qu'avec des signes. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de ce SCP, mais je me doute qu'il stresse parce que ça va être compliqué de faire comprendre ça à une classe entière. Il nous fait passer une feuille et il nous passe des extraits vidéos assez courts le montrant errant et lors des tests avec les Classe D. Je comprend à peu près tout mais je reste néanmoins assez dégoûtée du sort réservé aux Classe D. On commence à sortir mais je vais voir EJ.

-Excuse moi de te poser cette question mais...tu ne trouve pas ça assez immoral ce que la Fondation fait aux Classe D ?

-Hum...je vois ce que tu veux dire...Sache que je n'apprécie pas spécialement les humains mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais j'avoue que les Classe D méritent mieux que d'être utilisés comme des cobayes. Certes ce sont des criminels, ils ne méritent pas ce sort.

Ce qu'il me dit me rassure, mais je reste néanmoins anxieuse. Il me caresse la tête et semble avoir compris la raison de mon anxiété.

-Ne t'en fait pas, la Fondation ne peut rien nous faire, même si on pense que ce qu'elle fait aux Classe D est assez immoral. Elle a besoin de nous pour qu'on leur donne quelques coups de main en cas d'urgence et on a besoin d'eux parce que sinon ce serai près de 4000 entités plus ou moins dangereuses en liberté dans le monde entier. Tu peux être tranquille, de toute façons, tu es parmi les personnes les plus importantes de l'Académie.

-Ha ? Je suppose que les autres sont mes amis et ''l'équipe enseignante''...

-Tout juste ! Allez, va en cours et ne t'inquiète plus pour ça.

Il me pousse un peu dans le dos et je retourne auprès de mes amis.

-Je vois que tu pense la même chose que nous...Dit UF Sans

-Oui...c'est normal non ?

-C'est juste que certains ne voient pas cette malsainité, mais on est content que tu nous confirme ton bon sens de l'humanité. Dit son grand frère

Je souris et on va dans la salle de sciences. Pour une fois, on étudie plus les effets des drogues et des toxines plutôt que les meilleures techniques pour les infliger à sa victime. Comme d'habitude, son cours me passionne, notamment la partie sur le cyanure, qui bloque la respiration cellulaire. Ce poison a été couramment utilisé pendant les guerres pour torturer (à petite dose) ou pour se suicider et assassiner. J'ai également appris que l'amende et les noyaux de pêche, prune et cerise contiennent du cyanure. Ceux-ci étaient broyé dans l'Antiquité pour fabriquer ce poison qui possède une odeur qui se rapproche de celle de l'amande amère.

C'est quand même incroyable que même nos aliments quotidiens peuvent nous tuer.

Mais même si le cours est très intéressant, mon manque de sommeil me rattrape petit à petit et je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'effondrer sur la table. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est peine perdue, je ferme les yeux un instant et tout mon univers auditif se brouille jusqu'à ce que je ne perçoive plus aucuns sons et que je n'arrive plus à rouvrir les yeux.

 _La voyant dormir sur le bureau, UF Papyrus la couvre jusqu'à la fin du cours puis la transporte dans sa chambre en veillant attentivement sur elle._

Je sens que je suis allongée sur une matière agréable...

« Mais...je suis allongée ?! »

Je me relève d'une coup et une main se pose sur la naissance de mon cou et me recouche doucement.

-Reste un peu couchée. Tu es fatiguée.

Je reconnais la voix de Fell Papyrus, et puisque je ne peut pas lutter, je reste couchée mais je positionne ma tête pour le regarder.

-Je me suis endormie c'est ça ?

-...oui, c'est la pause repas, tu peux te reposer encore un peu. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesses en cuisine.

Je souris et je pose ma main sur la sienne.

-Merci de t'inquiéter...mais tu sais, les petits accidents en cuisine ça arrive souvent...

Il rougit puis prend une grande inspiration et serre un peu ma main et la rapproche de son visage.

-Mais je ne veux pas voir de blessures sur tes mains...ni sur ton corps en fait.

Je rougis et il porte ma main au niveau de sa bouche.

-Je ne veux plus que tu te blesse...

-Heu...Paps ?

Il passe sa seconde main derrière ma nuque et me soulève vers lui.

-Léa...je ne veux plus voir de marques sur ton corps...exceptées celles qui prouvent notre amour pour toi.

Il rapproche mon visage du sien et m'embrasse très doucement. Je me laisse allez et je sens l'une de ses mains se balader dans mon dos. Puis il s'écarte légèrement et passe ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-Bon sang...c'est tellement dur de se contrôler...Léa, il faut que tu me stoppe dès que tu ne veux plus aller plus loin, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire...

Je rougis et je met mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Je...je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui...

Il s'écarte un peu et me sourit tendrement, chose sûrement rare pour lui.

-Tu as raison, il ne faut pas précipiter les choses...je ne vais pas te forcer.

Il retire ses mains et me laisse libre de mes mouvements.

-La pause n'est pas encore terminée, tu veux manger un morceau ?

-...Je veux bien.

Je sort du lit et il me tend un plateau-repas avec une salade chèvre-miel et un gaspacho d'abricot avec des croûtons de pain perdu.

-Je t'ai pris ça parce que j'ai pensé que ça correspondrai à tes goûts... Me dit-il avec un petit air inquiet.

Je souris et je m'assois pour me mettre à table.

-Tu a bien fait. C'est pile dans mes goûts.

-Tant mieux alors.

Je mange doucement pour ne pas m'étouffer et je fini assez rapidement.

Il me prend le plateau et le fait disparaître, certainement pour l'envoyer en plonge. Je me lève et je lui souris gentiment.

-Merci pour le repas...et pour m'avoir transporté dans mon lit.

Il me caresse les joues tout doucement avec ses mains gantées.

-C'est rien...qu'es ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour toi...

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois puis s'écarte.

-On va retrouver les autres ?

-Oui.

On rejoins effectivement le reste du groupe dans notre petit coin de verdure et apparemment le fait que je dorme en cours fais rire Sans.

-Bah alors, on arrive plus à suivre les cours parce qu'on a sommeil ?

-Hé ho, je suis humaine quand même, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

-Si t'avais vu la tête que faisait Fell Paps en te voyant, c'était trop drôle. Dit Blue

Je me tourne vers lui d'un air interrogateur, ce qui a effet de le gêner un petit peu.

-Bah...t'avais l'air tellement paisible...j'avais peur de te réveiller...

-Il tremblait comme une feuille quand il t'a soulevé tellement il stressait. Lança US Paps

-Toi la ferme !

Leur petite dispute a duré une bonne dizaine de minutes ce qui a provoqué l'hilarité générale.

-Bref, au moins tu a pu récupérer, c'est l'essentiel. Me dit Papyrus

-Ouais, l'un de vous pourrait me passer le cours avant d'aller en cuisine ?

Papyrus me passa le sien en souriant et je me rend compte que j'ai pas manqué grand chose, du coup j'ai pu rattraper mon retard rapidement.

-Heureusement que je peux compter sur vous pour rattraper les cours.

-Tu peux compter sur nous pour tous et n'importe quoi ! Dit Paps en souriant

Ils ont tous acquiescé, même UF et US Paps qui n'avaient pas encore finis de se chamailler, ce qui m'a un peu fait rire.

Vers 14h30, on est allé se changer pour aller préparer les postes de cuisine.

Pour une fois, le choix du menu est libre et je propose quelque chose de frais.

-Une salade composée avec de la viande grillée...et un pana cota avec un coulis de fraises vampirisées ça vous va ?

-Oui pas de problèmes, tu veux faire le dessert ? Demanda Blue

-Je veux bien si ça vous dérange pas.

-Je vais t'aider... Dit US Paps

-Moi aussi ! Lança UF Sans avec un peu trop de force

On va tout les trois dans le local frais de la pâtisserie et on a commencé à effectuer tout les grammages nécessaires. Sans s'occupe de découper et de réaliser le coulis de fraises et Papyrus m'aide à la préparation du pana cota.

Je fais bouillir la crème avec l'agar-agar, un peu de sucre et la vanille et je verse la préparation dans des coupelles en verre que je place au froid pour que ça prenne.

Je vais ensuite voir Sans qui a presque fini le coulis.

-Il a l'air super ! Tu te débrouille bien.

-Ha ? Merci, c'est pas grand chose...

Je le goûte et l'acidité me fait ressembler à un bébé qui mange un citron pour la première fois, ce qui fais rire Sans.

-C'est meugnon !

-Argh, mais c'est tellement acide ! Je crois que je m'y habituerais jamais...

-A..attend je vais te donner...quelque chose pour faire passer ça...

-Ha ? Merci.

Il s'approche de moi et au lieux de me donner le carré de sucre qu'il a dans les mains, il le dépose sur sa langue et la fait rentrer tout doucement dans ma bouche. Il dépose le sucre sur ma langue et joue doucement avec jusqu'à ce que les grains de sucre se mélangent à notre salive.

Il s'écarte un peu au bout de quelques minutes et je remarque que son visage est devenu aussi rouge que sa langue.

-M..même si tu doit le savoir, je vais te le dire quand même...Je t'aime Léa...

-M..moi aussi je t'aime Sans...

Notre silence gêné est fracassé quand UT Sans entre dans le local.

-Bon vous venez nous aider ou vous comptez vous rouler encore quelques pelles ?

On se regarde puis on le regarde avec l'air le plus gêné qui soit et on retourne dans la fournaise qu'es la cuisine.

-...t'étais pas obligé de dire ça Sans...

-Ouais mais vous étiez tellement mignon tout les deux que j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de briser le silence.

-Y a pas que le silence qui va être brisé. Dit UF Sans armé d'une poêle en fonte.

-Heu...j'ai des trucs à faire...see ya !

-REVIENS ICI !

Et c'est ainsi que Fell Sans se mit à courser l'original pour lui démonter la gueule à coup de poêle...ce qui m'a fait plier de rire avec Blue et Ink.

Bon bien évidement ça a énervé Papyrus qui s'est empressé de faire la morale à son frère pendant que Blue essayer de calmer Fell Sans.

Bon, on a quand même réussi à finir de cuisiner après 10 minutes de calme. On a fini de dresser nos assiettes à l'heure du repas et on est allé les manger dans la salle tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Et ce moment qui devait arriver arriva...je n'arrive toujours pas à manger quelque chose de sucré sans m'en mettre au moins sur le coin des lèvres.

Et ça n'a pas échappé à Swap Paps qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Bah alors ? On sait pas manger proprement ?

-Rah ça va, toi et ton sandwich improbable au sanatorium qui aurait certainement pu me tuer.

-Il a gardé cette manie bizarre de mettre tout et n'importe quoi dans ses sandwich ? Demanda Ink

-Ha parce que c'est une habitude ?!

-Si tu savais...c'était pire avant...Dit Fell Paps

-Boh...ça va j'en suis pas mort.

Je commence à m'essuyer quand Swap Paps m'attrape le menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

-Je vais t'aider...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que sa langue est déjà en train de passer sur le coin de mes lèvres avant de rentrer dans ma bouche pour m'embrasser. Il s'écarte au bout d'une bonne minute sous les regards assez inattendus du reste de la salle.

-Bon.. c'est le moment de te dire je t'aime chaton...

-M..moi aussi je t'aime...Papyrus...

Je me lève pour me passer de l'eau sur mon visage qui est plus rouge que mon âme et je reviens pour aider à débarrasser et à ranger la cuisine avant de me faire kidnapper par tout ces squelettes qui m'ont embrassé aujourd'hui pour un immense câlin qui aurait pu me broyer les côtes.

On se dit bonne nuit et je repart dans ma chambre pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.


	42. Chapter 42 Courbatures et blessures

**Yo les gens! ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté hein?**

 **Désolée du retard mais je vous avoue que je suis très fatiguée avec mes cours et toutes les merdes autour, mais pas de panique, je reste vivante pour poster!**

 **Bref, bone lecture tout le monde!**

 **Mercredi 7 septembre :**

Je me lève un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour prendre une douche...même si ça sert absolument à rien puisqu'on a Endurance au combat dans moins d'une heure. Je passe la tenue de sport et je descend au réfectoire pour prendre un petit dèj' léger avec mes amis. Je sirote tranquillement mon lait en regardant ce qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui et je remarque de nouveaux avis de recherche concernant Horror Sans et Horror Papyrus.

-Dites, y a un truc qui me chiffonne par rapport à eux. Dis-je en pointant du doigts les avis.

-Hm ? Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Demande Blue

-Pourquoi au sanatorium Papyrus avait prit la forme de sa version Horror ?

-En fait, pour faire court, ils peuvent prendre temporairement notre place dans notre corps, mais seulement Paps et moi. Me dit Sans

-Mais...à quoi ça leur servirai ?

-Au début on ne savait pas mais on a vite compris que c'était pour nous localiser...pour dérober quelques artefacts. Me répondit Paps

-Comme ?

-Ton âme, si une personne autre qu'un être humain l'absorbe, il lui sera conféré un pouvoir inimaginable...et tu mourrais suite à ça. Dit Ink

-Ow...

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'a fais venir ici pour que tu sois en sécurité et que tu puisse maîtriser toute cette puissance. Ajoute Swap Paps

Je souris et ils me prennent tous dans leurs bras avant qu'on aille dans le gymnase. Et comme on s'y attendais tous, LJ a décidé d'être sadique dès la rentrée en nous poussant à nos limites physiques par le biais de plusieurs exercices : Course, escalade, maniement des armes à courte portée, maniement des armes à feu, combats de lances, combats simples, combats en duo et duels de magie.

Tous le monde est essoufflé et a les muscles douloureux et courbaturés, sauf les Sans et Papyrus.

-Bah alors ? On supporte pas la douleur ? Dit LJ en riant

-Rah ça va, toi tu fais rien du cours !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend ta souffrance. Fit Sans en bon comédien

-Comment tu peux ? T'a ni peau, ni nerfs ni muscles.

-Tu t'es fais avoir pour le coup là Sans. Lança Ink en ricanant

On va dans les vestiaires et Erika vient me parler avec sa bonne humeur et son énergie propre à elle-même.

-Alors ? Tes vacances et le sanatorium se sont bien passés ?

-Oui, on a eu quelques soucis au sanatorium mais rien de grave. Et toi ?

-Bah, j'ai retrouvé ma grand-mère et mon grand frère. On a fait les fous toutes les vacances.

-C'est cool ça, tant que tu a profité à fond.

-Et sinon, je vois que ça s'est bien rapproché entre les garçons et toi.

-Ouais...apparemment les vacances et surtout les risques du sanatorium les ont poussé à prendre les devants et à tout m'avouer.

-Ha ! Si tu savais...

-Quoi ?

-Attend, on va attendre que tout le monde sorte.

On attend et elle prévient les garçons qu'on va discuter.

Une fois ceci fais, on s'assoit sur le sol et elle commence à parler.

-Bon, qu'es ce que je dois savoir ?

-Déjà, quand ils t'ont vu sur les écrans de contrôle, certains n'arrêtaient pas de parler de toi, de ce qui pourrait t'arriver et j'en passe.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais ! Même qu'une fois ils ont insisté pour te prendre plus tôt.

-Sans déconner, pourquoi ça s'est pas fait ?

-On n'a pas jugé la situation assez critique pour toi. Et Slender a pensé que c'était un peu tôt pour toi.

-Wow...

-Franchement, si Blue et Papyrus n'étaient pas là pour les rassurer entre deux crises d'impatience, ils t'auraient kidnappés dans ton sommeil.

Elle pouffe un peu et je la suis parce que je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi impliqués que ça dans mon dossier.

-Mais les plus calmes c'étaient Sans et Fell Sans. Swap Paps et Fell Paps étaient intenables toujours à se disputer sur qui te surveillerais le soir, qui te réconforterait ou qui comblerait ton potentiel manque d'affection...

-Mais il s'est vraiment passé ça sans rire ?

-Sans rire, et finalement quand t'es arrivée ils sont redevenus plus calme.

Elle me tapote l'épaule avec un petit sourire.

-T'a vraiment de la chance d'avoir des personnes qui tiennent à toi. Prend soin d'eux d'accord ?

-Comment tu voudrais que je ne prenne pas soins d'eux ? Ils comptent tellement pour moi...

-Je compte sur toi. Bon on y va ? Je pense qu'on va éviter de les faire poiroter trop longtemps.

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.

On se lève et on sort des vestiaires, et ils nous attendaient effectivement depuis le début de la conversation.

-Hé bah ça papote les filles, on aurait presque pu réconcilier ces deux-là tellement c'était long. Lança Ink en nous montrant Fell et Swap Paps en train de se chamailler.

Je vais les voir et je m'interpose au risque de me prendre un coup bien senti dans la face.

-Non mais arrêtez ! On dirait des gosses !

-Pas avant que cet abruti ne cesse de dire des conneries ! Fulmina Fell Paps.

Mais au lieux de répondre tout de suite, Swap Paps vient me prendre dans ses bras par derrière et pose une de ses mains sur ma hanche au niveau de la jupe et l'autre sur ma taille en passant quelques doigts sous ma chemise, me faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

-Des conneries hein ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton portable ? Sans compter sur la tête que tu tire. Dit Swap Paps sur un ton un peu narquois mais pas méchant.

-Sur son portable ?

-Léa...j..je ne veux pas en parler...pas maintenant...

Le visage de Fell Paps avait viré au rouge vif. Il me regardait intensément sous toutes les coutures, ce qui entraîne une très petite coulée de salive au coin de sa bouche qu'il s'empresse d'essuyer avant de nous tourner le dos, les mains dans les poches.

-Rah c'est bon Swap lâche-moi, on verra ça plus tard.

-Mouais ok, mais faudrait bien que tu lui dise un de ces quatre.

-Ouais ouais...

Swap me lâche en m'embrassant le cou et on va manger au réfectoire, même si ce qui vient de se passer me trotte dans la tête.

On peut stocker pas mal de trucs sur un portable sons, images, vidéos... Je suppose qu'il a des dossiers sur moi mais de quel type ça ça reste un mystère. Mais bon j'essaie de faire abstraction de ça pour me concentrer sur l'instant présent.

On fini de manger et on va dans la salle de simulation pour découvrir de toutes nouvelles machines, plus spacieuses que les anciennes et de nouveaux systèmes qui ont l'air très performants et rapide avec plusieurs centaines de Tera de mémoire.

Jeff et LJ arrivent et nous expliquent en gros en quoi ça consiste : de la survie pure et simple avec un niveau adapté à nos capacités.

Je vais dans le miens et les portes se referment dès que j'ai passé le seuil, ce qui est bizarre puisque sur les machines des autres ça se referme plus lentement. Je regarde dans la vitre et je vois que Jeff à l'air très inquiet et Jack appeler quelqu'un. Je ne comprend pas mais je sens l'ambiance se dégrader, ça deviens pesant et malsain, avec une odeur de sang et de pourriture. Slender arrive et Jeff tambourine à la porte et regarde derrière mon épaule. Je jette un coup d'œil et je remarque avec horreur que Ruvik est là.

-Tu va venir avec moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'on est comme téléporté dans une grande pièce assez sombre avec une personne dans une cuve de liquide étrange.

Je remarque plusieurs paires de bras qui ont l'air de repousser petit à petit...

-Je n'ai pas aimé ce que tu as fais à ma sœur. Elle a énormément souffert et ses bras mettent beaucoup de temps à se reformer.

-Merde...

J'essaie de reculer ou même d'utiliser mes pouvoirs mais rien ne fonctionne.

-Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Mais ça tombe bien, je vais voir si tes membres repoussent si on les arrache...

-Hein ?!

Il me projette d'un coup sur une sorte de table d'opération et m'attache fermement dessus avant de commencer à entailler mes poignets et mes coudes pour ensuite passer aux jambes et couper les tendons. Je hurle et pleure de douleur et de peur, je n'arrive pas à bouger ni à utiliser la moindre particule de magie en moi.

Une quinzaine de minutes doit s'être écoulées et il commence à tourner légèrement les articulations.

-AARGH ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie arrête !

-Et toi, tu t'es arrêtée quand ma sœur agonisait quand tu lui avait fais ça ?

Il retourne complètement mon genoux d'un coup sec et je hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

-Hmm...bien il est l'heure de...

- _Go to sleep asshole._

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille, je tourne un peu mon visage trempé de larme et j'aperçois Jeff avec une haine que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Le portail derrière lui laisse entrevoir la salle de simulation et je peux voir que les garçons sont très en colère et que seuls les Fell passent le portail avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

- _Were're gonna have a great time._

Jeff et Papyrus foncent attaquer Ruvik pendant que Sans me détache et me soulève en prenant le contrôle de mon âme et en faisant très attention pour ne pas bouger mes articulations meurtries.

-Jeff, Paps ! On y va !

Ruvik disparaît en souriant et on retourne dans l'Académie pour aller dans la salle de soins.

-EJ et Blue vont s'occuper de toi, nous on va voir ce qui a bien pu déconner. Dit Jeff sur un ton rassurant avant de repartir.

EJ m'examine et Blue semble préparer des onguents qu'il me passe ensuite sur mes entailles, m'arrachant quelques grognements de douleur.

-Bon, Léa j'ai pas le choix, il va falloir serrer les dents. Me dit Jack en me mettant une pièce en bois entre les dents.

Il retourne mon genoux dans le bon sens d'un coups et je mords tellement fort la pièce que mes dents s'y enfoncent jusqu'aux gencives. Blue me retire la pièce et soigne mes dents pour ne pas qu'elles s'abîment.

-Bon, toutes tes plaies sont refermées, mais tu dois rester immobile au maximum au moins jusqu'à vendredi soir, histoire que ton corps s'habitue à la régénération.

-Je vais faire quoi moi pendant ce temps ?!

-Tu t'occupera comme tu peux, et dis toi que sans nos soins tu en aurais pour quelques mois.

Je râle et on me dépose dans ma chambre. Blue s'occupe de moi et m'aide à me distraire comme il peut jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres quelques heures plus tard qui évitent quand même de me serrer dans leur bras pour éviter un quelconque accident puis Fell Papyrus prend la parole.

-Bon, on a isolé le problème principal : Ruvik a réussi a connecter le STEM sur notre réseau avec l'aide de Puppet pour essayer de te kidnapper. On sait déjà que Puppet veut ton âme mais je pense qu'il a dû former une alliance avec Ruvik qui est plus puissant pour ''distiller'' toute la puissance de ton âme.

-Distiller ?

-Oui, on a trouvé des plans chez Ruvik sur une machine qui peux extraire la puissance des âmes comme les tiennes, un peu comme si on faisait de l'alcool avec des fruits. Sauf que le fruit c'est toi et l'alcool c'est ton âme.

-Et comment on fais puisque je suppose que tout le réseau est connecté au STEM ?

-Ben et d'autres .EXE comme Sonic et Mario sont sur le coup. Ils pourront renforcer le système sans problèmes.

-Et sinon, qu'es ce que te voulais Ruvik ? Demande Ink

-Il voulait...m'arracher les membres comme je l'ai fait il y a un moment avec sa sœur...

-Aouch. Dit Sans

-Mais pourquoi ils veulent tant mon âme ? Et à quoi ça va la servir de la distiller ?

-En fait, les âmes humaines colorées comme la tienne contiennent une puissance hors normes qui permet une montée considérable de nos capacités à tout les non-humains. Et la distiller servirait à en extraire toute la puissance mais de manière concentrée et en plus grande quantité que si elle était absorbée telle quelle. Dit Blue.

-...en gros je suis la cible principale..

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'a fais venir ici, pour que tu sois en sécurité et apprendre à te défendre contre ce genre d'événements. Corrige US Paps

-Meh...

-Allez, il vaut mieux ça que tu te fasse torturer, utiliser et tuer non ? Demande Papyrus

-Ouais...

Je n'aime pas être une proie...j'ai l'impression d'être faible. Mais les garçons chassent cette idée en me câlinant très doucement avant de partir pour me laisser me reposer...de toute façons je vais avoir que ça à faire jusqu'à samedi...


End file.
